A Struggle for Love Ginny's Story
by Pippin06
Summary: *Note: Rating is there just in case* This is how Virginia Weasley sees the world and people around her. What happens if one person changes that all? How will things end? Not exactly a happy ending. R&R if you like. Enjoy!*CHAPTER 8 FINALLY!!*
1. Chapter One A Day in Diagon Alley

****

**DISCLAIMER!:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or any names associated with the Harry Potter series. They all belong to the talented and wonderful J.K.Rowling. The only thing I own is the plot and new characters that come into account later. 

**Author:** Pippin 

**Rating:** This Chapter is G but the R will kick in later in the later Chapters. I'm still working on that. 

**Pairings:** Obvious. Virginia Weasley and Draco Malfoy. 

**Summary:** Virginia Weasley is just a normal teenager, going through what all teenagers go through. She's at Hogwarts again for another year of school and it's her sixth. She has close relationships with her friends but can that all change? Will she feel the same all at the end of the year or will this year change her life? Make a new path for her unsure future? Will this all change when a certain Silver haired boy comes into the picture? Read to find out and not exactly a happy ending. 

**Note:** Story is written through Virginia Weasley's eyes. 

**Authors Note:** Hey All! Me name is Pip!! *waves* ^_^ all of you's are probably thinking am crazy...I'm not THAT much! ^_~ Anywhoo, I just like to say this is my first story on FanFiction.net and I do hope it's not TOO bad. I except Flames and reviews!! Please! I need to know what you's think! Thanks for taking the time to read my first chapter anyway! Okay on with the story...yes...indeed! lol...Please enjoy the first Chapter and I'll have the second one up a.s.a.p.!! :D  
  
*******************************************************************************************************

**A Struggle for Love**

Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy. Ginny's point of view. I = Ginny Weasley 

**Chapter One: A day in Diagon Alley **

I woke to the sound of birds chirping happily outside my sunny lit window. I refused to wake up, I told my body to sleep in longer, linger in my dreams and the feel of being safe in my bed away from the world. My body refused my idea and my offer. My only choice now was to rise and get ready for the day. Today we were going to Diagon Alley to purchase my brother, Ron Weasley, and my books, parchment, quills and other important school accessories. I was going into my sixth year and my brother was attending his seventh and final year at Hogwarts, a school I like many others, have learned to love and cherish. I bought my feet out of my bed covers and placed them into my house slippers that were now, old and battered. We weren't a very rich family, we got by with the money we did have and we have more love than anything. Money never really occurred to me and in the end, didn't have an effect on me. 

I wrapped my pink bathrobe around my figure and then made my way over to the window to look at the sky and the animals. I looked out of it, feeling happy and I had a song in my heart. It was a strong beat with every pump of blood that circulated my body, giving me energy to face the day. I breathed in the fresh whip of air as I stared at the birds flutter high in the sky and how I wished to be up high with them, soaring through the air without a care in the world. After a few minutes of inhaling fresh air and admiring the scenery, I dragged myself out my room and onto the second landing of the house, on which, my room was. I heard my loving mother making a small amount of racket just downstairs, preparing breakfast and whatnot. I turned to make my way over to our bathroom. 

I opened the door and it creaked. I opened it fully revealing our small bathroom. I entered by tiptoe to ensure I didn't wake anyone but with the creak of that door, it sure would wake someone. I moved about and faced the mirror, still stunned about my appearance. I had changed over the years to come what I have today. I gazed into my own brown eyes that were shiny. I noticed my change and so did everyone else. I was no more a little girl with flaming red hair, loaded with freckles that were easy to see and having the feeling of being little. I was now, a young adult, a young lady, with ruby red hair, still loaded with freckles but not as visible from when I was younger, more fuller and I still owned my hazelnut brown eyes. My hair were ringlets that made a shape of my face. The ringlets spread out evenly and brought out my eyes. My hair had changed it's flaming red to a nice dark ruby red as I aged thus giving it it's effect of a jewel. 

I washed my face and dried it gently with a fluffy white towel. I brushed my hair with my hairbrush and I bought out the shape of my ringlets. I placed the hairbrush down and then started to put lotion for my face. It was to make my skin softer and it did. I rubbed in the contents and placed some on my arms and hands. Just as I finished, my brother came pounding on the door. 

"Ginny, you better not be long in there. I want to use the bathroom and get ready to meet Harry and Hermione at Diagon Alley early," I heard the voice of my brother Ron speak on the outside of the door. I rolled my eyes and lucky for me, he couldn't see. 

"Yes Ron," I answered and then opened the door to greet my brother. 

I know he wasn't a morning person but I tried every morning. His hair was all messed up from his sleep, sleep still in his eyes but his hair and freckles were still visible even in the morning. 

"Is your hair darker? Have you been doing something to make it darker?" Ron asked me suspiciously. He looked into my eyes as he yawned. 

"No Ron. I didn't do anything to my hair to make it darker, it turned out like that. How many times do I have to tell you?" I questioned him but only to get into his bad books of morning people. 

"Ahh, Ginny, are you finished? I want to use the bathroom," Ron said as he moved towards the door. He totally ignored my question but I knew the answer, every time. 

"Yes, yes, there's no hurry," I said nonchalantly. I moved out of his way otherwise he would've barged in and most likely I'd get hurt in the process. As soon as he went in, he shut the door. I turned and made my way back to my room to get changed. 

I closed my bedroom door and then made my way over to my closet. I opened it and just pulled out a pair of jeans and just a plain red top. I really couldn't be bothered to dress. I put my clothes on, placed some air clips into my hair to pin back my small fringe, placed the watch my father had given me last Christmas on my left wrist and placed a bright red hair tie around my other wrist. I looked at myself in my full length mirror and sighed. 

"Another year at Hogwarts. I wonder what could happen," I said out loud as I fixed my top. I turned and exited my room. 

I walked down the stairs as quietly as I could and entered the kitchen to find my mother as I suspected in my mind, busy cleaning and fixing breakfast. 

"Good morning Mum," I said cheerfully as I entered in the kitchen. I saw my mother look from cleaning the dishes and look at me. Soap dripping from her arm and her hair all over the place as if it was wild. She looked so tired and frustrated. I knew my Dad added to these problems. He was always gone now, on missions to track down people who used Dark Magic and when ever he was about, he was up in his room asleep. Everyone in the Ministry had to go on these missions. They needed as many wizards as possible. You-Know-Who was vanished just months ago. Harry had finally defeated him with the help of my brother and Hermione. We hardly saw him but we knew he'd return soon. 

"Good morning Ginny dear. You look lovely," my mother quoted as she looked at me giving off a small smile. 

"Do you need any help?" I asked as I moved forward to her, "Why don't you use your wand?" 

"Oh no dear, just need to finish up here and I just wanted to give it break from my wand, can't always depend on it no matter what people say. You just sit down and eat your breakfast. Make yourself full before we leave to go to Diagon Alley. Oh my," my mother said as she placed her right hand over her chest and she breathed out and closed her eyes, "Only two more to go through schooling and you all will already be grown up and can take care of yourselves. After my little Ron has left that only leaves you Ginny dear. Think you can handle it without having another one of your brothers there by your side?" 

I smiled as I thought about it. Yes, it would be good. No one to order me around and tell me what to do. I liked the sound of that day by day as we neared the beginning of school. After Ron, there will be no one to keep an eye out for me. In a way I sensed that it would be lonely not having one of my brothers there but I did have my friends who would always be there. 

"Yes mum, I think I can handle it on my own," I said still smiling. 

"Look at my girl, all grown up now. All independent and making her own decisions. Looking better each shinning day and making her parents proud. I'm sure you will too Ginny," my mother said as she moved away from washing the dishes to kiss my forehead. I closed my eyes and felt safe, like nothing could ever harm me. I hugged her around the waist as she stroked my hair. 

"Yes, when you leave Hogwarts you'll find a nice man to marry and soon will be raising a family of your own," she said as she continued to stroke my hair. 

Just the sound of that sent shivers up my spine. I wanted to rise a family but I didn't know I'd be going out into the world so soon. Just yesterday it seemed I was only six, getting picked on by my older brothers and that was all changed now. They all respected me and protected me. What would I do by myself at Hogwarts the following year? Would it be the same? I thought all sorts of things till my head ached. 

I moved from hugging my mother to looking up into her caring eyes. She rested her thumb and forefinger on my chin and smiled at me. 

"Your Dad and I are so proud of you dear," she said softly as she leaned in and kissed my forehead gently again, "You eat now. I do hope your brother is awake." 

"Oh he is. His getting ready to go to Diagon Alley," I said as I turned to the toast, eggs and sausages. I piled some of each on my plate and began to eat slowly. 

"That's good. It's so quite without your two other brothers now that they left," I heard my mother say as the water ran. I could detect a hint of sadness in her tone, "This house is getting quieter and quieter each year." 

I knew she felt sad because of my Dad and also my brothers. Fred and George left right after they finished Hogwarts. Moved to Hogsmeade to their Joke shop that they had set up. They made lots of many and would send some to help out mum, I knew mum was more grateful than ever when she saw the letter and money from my brothers. It shocked us all at first but we all got used to it. They've been gone for two months now. I missed them and the pranks they pulled. I wondered the day of when Ron and I would leave the house. Would it make it sadder? Of course it would. It most likely make her more sad than she was already. I sighed as I lazily chewed on a piece of toast. I heard loud footsteps make their way down the staircase and knew immediately it was Ron. 

"Morning Mum," Ron said as he entered and hugged his mum. 

"Oh morning Ron dear," I heard my mum say as she kissed him on the forehead as well, "Go and eat and then we'll be off to Diagon Alley." 

Ron nodded and took his seat at the table. He piled more food than mine on his plate but then again, he was always such a big eater. I looked at him as he shoved food down his throat. I watched as he drank his drink, how each one went down with a gulp. I looked at my food and continued to eat. When I finished I moved back to my room to rest for a moment before rushing off to Diagon Alley. Ron was somewhere in the back yard fixing something. 

I dozed off a bit but only to wake to hear my mothers voice call out to us. 

"Ginny, Ron, Come on, time to go to Diagon Alley," she yelled throughout the house. 

I sat up straight and rubbed my head. I had gotten up too quickly causing me to get dizzy for a short while. I stood up, grabbed my small bag and went down stairs to meet Ron and my mother. I walked down the stairs and moved over to our fireplace. 

"Here," my Mother said passing me some Floo Powder, "I'll meet you in front of Gringotts, all right?" 

I nodded my head and she smiled. I entered the fireplace. 

"Diagon Alley," I said clearly as I dropped the powder. 

I felt myself begin to get a bit dizzy but after a while I was all right. I passed other fireplaces until I stopped at one at Diagon Alley. I brushed all the sot off of me and fixed my clothes and placed my bag over my shoulder. I walked over to Gringotts and waited just as my mother instructed. I looked at my watch and saw it was only 12 noon. I sighed and then something had caught the attention of my eyes. A boy that was tall just about six feet or maybe a bit smaller crossed my view. He had shiny slivery blonde hair that fell at every place. I knew who he was. Draco Malfoy. He walked around and peered into a shop and then turned to cross to the other side. I watched him like a hawk. I saw him turn and his steely eyes fall on me. I looked at him not knowing what to do. Should I look away or should I continue to look? I kept my eyes glued on him, watching him breath from where he was. He stopped moving about and stared at me as well. For a moment, it was as if he didn't know who I was. Just a stranger looking at him was how I thought he saw it. He didn't move an inch and his eyes didn't blink. I got bored and then threw my attention elsewhere, getting sick of seeing him. I looked at a little boy who was whining to his Dad about a broomstick. I smiled softly at the little boy but felt as though something wasn't right. I turned my head to lock eyes with Draco again. Why was he looking at me? I was starting to get uncomfortable under his gazing eyes of steel gray. I felt cold and a chill go up my spine as he continued to gape at me. I shifted my feet and faced my back towards him and face Gringotts. The bank wasn't much to look at but it was far better than looking into Draco's icy cold eyes. 

My heart started to race and I could hear it's loud beat. I started to panic and my face became red and my palms all sweaty holding tightly to my bag. My face was hot and I could tell something was happening. My breathing changed and no longer steady but rattled and out of time. I felt my blood rushing throughout my body more faster than usual. My eyes darted from one place to the other. I started to fidget from where I stood. My feet leaning on one side to the other. My pulse rising and falling. I was getting out of breath. I told myself to take deep breathes and count to ten but I didn't get as far as five. Then I felt it, a touch of a hand. I jumped and let out a squeal. I turned and could sense the person pull back their hand just as quickly as they had just touched me. I was all frighten and didn't know what to do but when I saw the person, I began to breath again more slowly and more steadily. I bought my hand to my chest for relief as I opened and closed my eyes, getting back the rhythm of my breathing. It was Hermione Granger who had tapped me ever so gently on my shoulder but gave me a sudden fright. I must've gave her one too as she I saw her trying to control her breathing. 

"Sorry Ginny, I didn't mean to scare you," she said in her usual soft tone. 

"Oh it's okay," I answered just feeling relieved. 

"Where's your brother?" Hermione asked as she gave me a hug. 

"Oh, he hasn't came yet," I answered hugging Hermione back. 

Hermione and Ron had been dating since their fifth year and neither of them have been any happier. Ron had built up his courage during the summer holidays after his fourth year and the end of my third year. He asked her to be his girlfriend on the first week back in his fifth year. Hermione never looked any happier. She'd been dating Viktor Krum for merely two weeks when Viktor cheated on Hermione when she came to stay at his house for the summer. Hermione was very upset for the next two weeks but when she came to stay at our house, she was happier than ever. I felt as though Ron could feel on the rebound when he asked her out but nevertheless, he wasn't and Hermione had a secret crush on him all along. 

"Have you seen Harry or Sirius then?" Hermione asked as she pulled her hair behind her ears. 

"No, I haven't," I replied while looking around as if I was looking for them. 

When Harry defeated You-Know-Who, Sirius was bought out of the shadows and asked questions as well as Peter Pettigrew. They placed a truth potion on Peter and he admitted into killing those innocent people on the streets and telling You-Know-Who the whereabouts of Lily and James Potter and their baby son, Harry Potter. Peter was sent to Azakaban where theDementors Kiss was performed. No one missed him. Sirius was set free and was given money for his time in Azakaban. He took the of Harry over the Dursleys but Harry's Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were happy to oblige to the idea of getting rid of Harry and give him to Sirius. This only made Harry more happier and not to mention, Sirius as well. Sirius bought a home for Harry and himself and they've been living there ever since. 

"Where's your mum?" Hermione asked as I came out of a trance. 

"Oh probably with Ron, on their way here," I answered. 

"I was told to wait here for them," I said as I looked around to find them. 

"Oh okay," was the all the words left out of Hermione's mouth. 

I looked at my watch and saw that ten minutes had passed since I last checked. It seemed to go on and on forever. Finally my mother and Ron did show up. 

"Hi there Hermione," my mother said smiling as usual. 

"Hi Mrs. Weasley," Hermione answered as they hugged. 

I saw Ron appear from behind mum to give Hermione a hug. They had lots to catch up on seeing Hermione went away for the holidays with her parents to some country. I forget which one. 

"Hi Ron," Hermione said as she hugged him tightly, "I've missed you." 

"I've missed you too," Ron said hugging her just as tight. 

Young love and how blissful it could be, not to mention hurtful. I sighed as I wondered what my life would be to have someone to hold and to love. I pushed the thought aside as I looked around for Harry. I still had a bit of an infatuation with the Boy Who Lived. I had strong feelings for him ever since I first saw him at the train station when I was only ten years old. For four years my feelings towards him grew and only last year did they started to fade away with the fact of him not having the same feelings. It pained my heart but I knew it could never happen. He had many girls go after him so why should he pay more attention to a young girl with a silly crush who was also his best friends little sister? I often wondered what it would be like to be his girlfriend and in numerous accounts, I gave up on all hope for that feeling. I looked around until I saw a boy with dark chocolate brown hair, with dazzling green eyes and a pair of glasses to know that was Harry. Skinny as usual but maybe even a bit leaner. Harry was a bit built from all the Quidditch he was playing and made him have nice figure for a seventeen year old boy. I saw the man next to him, slightly taller seeing Harry had been growing the past years. He had dark hair with dark eyes to match. He was skinny with dark tanned skin, I knew it Sirius. 

"Hi Harry," I heard Hermione squeal with delight as she saw him as well. 

She rushed over with Ron and my mother to greet them. I trailed behind them, slower than usual. I saw Hermione give Harry a huge hug that nearly toppled his glasses off of his face. Harry was smiling as he usually was when he saw his friends. I watched my mother having a conversation with Sirius and I couldn't help but to hear a bit of it. 

"Is this your daughter now Molly?" Sirius asked with a facial expression of shock mixed with happiness. 

"Yes it is," I heard my mother say. 

"Wow, hasn't she grown up to be a lovely young lady?" Sirius said still talking to my mother and I acted as if I didn't hear. 

"Yes she has. They're all growing up too quickly. She'll be the last to go and that will be a very sad day for Arthur and myself but all the same, we know she'll be fine," my mother said with pride. 

"Yes I see why Arthur and you are very happy and pleased and so should you both be! Going through hard times and you still have time to watch your children grow up to the adults and people they will be, it's all amazing," he said. 

I looked at them talking and just saw my mother simply nod her head in agreement. Sirius smiled at me and I just smiled back at him. 

"Hello Ginny," Sirius said to me, "How are you?" 

"Hi Sirius. I'm fine and how about yourself?" I asked back with a smile still on my face. 

"I'm doing good," he answered still smiling. 

I turned back to see if I could talk to Harry now. Harry seemed to be busy chatting with Hermione and Ron to even notice my existence. He didn't see me and that's what I liked about it, this way I could look at him without him knowing. I watched as he laughed and smiled at Hermione and Ron who were holding hands at this point. They were never shy to show their true feelings towards eachother in public. I smiled and that was when Harry finally notice me standing there. 

"Hi there Ginny," he said as he smiled sweetly at me as his face had an expression of awe at the same time. 

"Hi Harry," I said back to him. He walked passed Hermione and Ron to give me a hug. 

When I felt his arms go around me, I thought I wouldn't be able to breath but I did luckily. I hugged him back. For some reason I felt more in this hug than usual. It had feeling for the first time in years. 

I pulled out of the hug to gaze into Harry's beautiful bright green eyes. He smiled at me again and I smiled back. 

"Now that you all have met up, let's go get some money for your new books," I heard my mother say from behind me. 

I turned and I saw Sirius and my mother smiling. 

"Yeah let's go," I said as I moved over near the bank. 

I walked along side my mother and I saw from the corner of my eye someone staring at me. I didn't know who but I could feel it. I looked around and saw nothing that could give it away to who was looking at me. I ignored it and walked inside the bank to be greeted by little goblins. I shivered as I watched them hurry to places around the bank. I didn't like goblins that much but respected them all the same. Harry and Sirius parted to get to their vaults as Hermione went by herself. How I felt sorry for her. I'd hate to travel down the tunnels where the vaults were in a small cart with a goblin. I walked over to the cart that was prepared for us. I stepped inside and sat beside my mother. Ron on the other hand kept on insisting he'd go with Hermione to her vault and in the end my mother gave up and let him go. He rushed over to Hermione and practically jumped in to sit next to her. I had to hold my laugh as Hermione got a bit of a scare with the sudden appearance of my brother. I faced forward and saw the ugly face of a goblin. "Right, let's go to your vault," the goblin said in a voice that sent a new wave of shivers up and down my spine. My mother held onto my arm as we started to move. Oh how much I hated this. The cart sped up with more force and power. Wheeling itself down the rusty tracks to get to our vault. We went one way and then we were chucked to one side with force. I heard the goblin smirk and at that point I felt as though I could slap it silly. I closed my eyes as the wind given off the cart pushed at my face. My lips felt dry and my skin felt sore from the power of the wind. I held onto my head to stop it from jumping place to place. Then there was unexpected stop and I felt my head flung forward a bit and my eyes snap open. I saw that we nearly had a run in with Harry and Sirius cart and the goblins were fighting. I looked at Harry who seemed sick and looked a bit pale. He pulled off a sweet smile and I returned with a smile. Then after a few minutes of fighting between the goblins, Harry's cart was wheeled way to a different direction. 

"These carts," I heard my mother whisper in my ear. 

I nodded, "Yeah I know." 

Then like nothing happened, our cart went flying again, turning here and there. This made me sick and I want to throw my breakfast up but I held it down. It made me more sick but there was nothing I could do. Then finally we came to our vault. 

"Here is your vault ma'am," the goblin said stepping up off the cart and onto the dusty stone pavement. 

"Thank you, Ginny you stay here dear," my mother said as she patted my arm and then got up herself. 

"Key please," the goblin said holding out it's skinny and haunting fingers with long, sharp muggy nails. 

I allowed a shiver to happen and was soon rubbing my arms to keep the shivers from happening. I heard our vault open and then close shortly. I looked and saw my mother hoping back into the cart with me. I smiled as she got in and she wrapped her arm around me to hold me closer to her. She kissed my head gently and then held tight as our cart went flying yet again. The journey back wasn't as bad as the journey traveling there. My mother got out and I followed as the goblin just smiled showing it's horrid teeth. I forced a smile on my lips and then quickly turned to continue walking away from the cart. That made me even more sick than before to witness those dreadful teeth. We met up with the others and made our way to _Flourish and Blotts_ . 

*************************************************************************************************** 

That's the end of my first Chapter...So what do you think so far? Love to hear what you think! Thanks for reading again! ^_^ More VERY soon!!! 

Next Chapter: 

Chapter Two - Looking for Trouble 


	2. Chapter Two Looking for Trouble

**DISCLAIMER!:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or names associated with the Harry Potter Series. They belong to J.K.Rowling and Warner Bros. I only own the plot and the new characters in upcoming chapters. 

**Author:** Pippin 

**Rating:** PG I think...Nothing TOO bad in this chap!! 

**Main Pairing:** Obvious. Virginia Weasley and Draco Malfoy.****

**Summary:** Virginia Weasley is just a normal teenager, going through what all teenagers go through. She's at Hogwarts again for another year of school and it's her sixth. She has close relationships with her friends but can that all change? Will she feel the same all at the end of the year or will this year change her life? Make a new path for her unsure future? Will this all change when a certain Silver haired boy comes into the picture? Read to find out and not exactly a happy ending. 

**Note:** Story is written through Virginia Weasley's eyes. 

**Authors Note:** Yes, Yes I know, another Chapter. Sorry I just couldn't resist and plus, I'm bored at the moment. Hope my first Chapter wasn't bad or anything. Hope this chapter isn't bad. Please flame or review or comments or anything! lol. ^_^ Okay on with the Chapter! It's REALLY short. Longer Chapters kick in after Chapter Six or so...I think! ^_~. Talk to you all later!****

****

****

**~*A Struggle For Love*~ Ginny's Story**

****

**Chapter Two: Looking for Trouble**

I walked along my mothers side as we made our way out of the gloomy bank filled with goblins. Ron had his hand secure in Hermione's and Harry walked next to Ron. I was way on the other side not wanting to break up the conversation that they were having. I saw Harry look over my way now and then but I didn't let myself get worked up about it. I just kept on walking, my eyes looking in the direction we were walking in. We went to _Flourish and Blotts_ straight away. We entered and saw it buzzing with fellow Hogwarts students. I caught up with some of my friends and chatted with them for just a quick second. I then walked around myself as I heard my mother talk to the store owner about the new books. I sighed as I looked at the books on the dusty shelves. They looked untouched. They were infested with cobwebs from spiders that lurked in every corner of the store. I looked at the titles of some and didn't even want to know what the pages within them held. I kept my eyes glued on the books and not where I was walking. I was going down a section of the books when I clashed into a young boy. As soon as my right side hit his body, I felt another wave of chills but excitement go through out my body making my heart beat at a more faster rate. I turned to look at the boy who had his slivery blonde hair hang over his face. His steel gray eyes connected with my hazelnut brown eyes and I felt the blood rush up to my face and then back again as I noticed who it was. 

"Watch it Weasley. Honestly you should watch where your going," the cold, harsh voice of Draco Malfoy rang in my ears. 

"I do watch it Malfoy and I do watch where I go," I retorted. 

He smirked before he continue to speak. 

"Why are you looking in this section any ways? You can't afford these books," he said as he smirked even more. 

My eyes looked at him as if he was a pile of trash I didn't even want to bother with or consider to bother with. I laughed at him and he stopped his smirking as soon as he heard me laugh. He stared at me as if I was mad. I glared at him with all the hatred I had for him. "At least if I were to purchase these books," I said pointing my index finger at the books on the shelf, "I'd be able to read them." 

Draco smirked again and I felt sick to my stomach just by looking at him. Why girls go crazy over him at my school, never really got me. Many of my friends thought he was a good-looking guy but I did not think this. I'd rather be locked away than be with him. 

"Weasley all grown up?" Draco asked as he took one step towards me and eyed me up and down in the most revolting way ever. 

I felt my body freeze up as his perverted eyes searched my body, looking at me thoroughly. An evil grin spread across his face and my stomach turned even more. My limbs lost feeling and became numb standing there as this boy looked at me in the wrong way. My faced heated up and I was sure I had a matching pair of bright red cheeks and ears. Only my ears to be covered by my ringlets of ruby red hair. Draco Malfoy was now a foot away from me and my body was sure it would go through a seizure if he took that forbidden step. I looked at his feet and my eyes trailed up his body till I'd reach his face and hateful eyes. I knew I didn't look at him the way he looked at me. My eyes united with his icy cold eyes and I shuddered. An evil grin was still plastered on his pale face and I felt my heart beat faster with pain from beating at an unusual rate. I gulped hard as his eyes still stared into mine. I could feel my legs turning into some wobbly substance and my body would topple over if it had. I started to tremble for a minute until I pulled myself together. 

A smile came across my face as I used my index finger to tell him to come closer if he dared. He didn't take that forbidden step but his face did come close to my. He leaned in and his face was just hovering next to mine. He looked behind me as I looked behind him. I could feel his hot breath when he inhaled and exhaled. I closed my eyes for a short second to feel the hot air brush passed my clothes. I opened them and to find him still standing, leaning in to listen to what I had to say. His ear was only inches away from my mouth so I began to whisper in his ear. 

"Get a good look?" I whispered as my hot breath brushed against his ear and I heard him gulp and then smirked. I smiled at his reaction and my eyes twinkled from excitement, "Good, that will be the last time you look at me like that Malfoy, save it and lock it away in your mind somewhere and make sure it's painful every time you think about it or even better, whenever you see me," I whispered in his ear making my heart pound and he smirked again. 

"Don't you worry Weasley, I don't intend to stare at you all year," I heard him say as his hot breath touched my ear and sent another wave of shivers down my spine and my stomach turned again. 

"I never said I will worry Malfoy," I whispered back into his ear before moving myself quickly to get away from him. 

I took a step back to look into his eyes again for one last time before rushing off in a different direction. I turned and blocked my ears from anything he would've said but he didn't say anything, he just stared after me. I made my heart pump harder and stronger. I turned and left him standing there in an aisle of dusty, old books. I could still feel his eyes trail after me but I used the hatred towards him to make me strong and move faster. I caught up with my mother and already saw my new school books for the year, clasped in her arms resting against her body. She smiled her caring smile at me and I smiled back as I walked up to her. 

"Where have you been?" she asked as she placed a strand of hair that had gotten loose behind my ear. 

"Oh just looking at books," I answered and I saw Draco Malfoy walk passed me out of the corner of my eye. I turned to watch him exit the store. My mother followed him with her eyes. 

"That Lucius Malfoy son?" she asked as he disappeared into the crowed of witches and wizards moving about in Diagon Alley. 

"Yes it is," I answered bitterly as my eyes too watched him disappear. 

"I can see the resemblence. Pale white skin, slivery blonde hair, hateful look and those steel gray eyes. Take a lot after his father doesn't he?" my Mother questioned as we moved out of the store as it became filled with more students. 

"Yes, yes he does mother. In every way possible," I said to her. 

My Mother frowned as I looked at her. 

"That's not good now is it dear? If he's anything like his father, there will still be chaos to happen in the Wizardry world," my Mother predicted still looking at me. 

"I know," I simply answered, turning to continue walking. My Mother still there beside me holding my books. I offered to take them earlier but she wanted to take them herself. 

I didn't want to talk about Malfoy anymore. I was sick of him. Sick to the stomach. Lucky for me, his name didn't come up for the rest of the day. 

The day passed along and we visited various stores. We browsed around for a short time in each store, giving us all a chance to look at every store possible. Harry need to get new school robes so we all went to _Madam Milkin's Robes for All Occasions_ to purchase them. We all waited as he was being fitted and while he purchased his robes. When moved along and came to the _Quality_ _Quidditch Supplies_ and both Harry and Ron spent an awful long time in the store. Hermione had to drag Ron out the store by his ear. It was a laugh and then we all went to buy quills and parchment still listening to Ron go on and on about his ear being sore. 

"It's your own fault. We told the both of you's to come out so we can get on with buying our school gear but you wouldn't budge," I heard Hermione say. I turned to see Ron rubbing his ear still whining to Hermione. 

"What about Harry? He didn't get to be pulled out the store by the ear!" Ron said rubbing his ear even more trying to look sad and hurt. 

"Oh I'm sorry," Hermione said giving Ron a hug. 

Ron was still mumbling something about his ear while Hermione gave him a hug. I turned and laughed in my head. 

After a long day at Diagon Alley, buying and browsing, it was time to return back home for some rest. Ron and Hermione said good-bye to eachother looking as though, they'd both be sick and die if they were separated. They had been separated all summer but still couldn't go without a day without thinking of one another. We all said our good-bye's to Harry and Sirius. Harry gave me a hug again and I could feel something hidden in that hug call out to me. I looked into his bright emerald green eyes before he left to go home with Sirius. Ron, my Mother and I all returned home to The Burrow exhausted. 


	3. Chapter Three Shocking but Interesting ...

**DISCLAIMER!:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or any names associated with the Harry Potter series. They all belong to the talented and wonderful J.K.Rowling and Warner Bros. The only thing I own is the plot and new characters that come into account later. 

**Author:** Pippin 

**Rating:** This Chapter is G but the R will kick in later in the later Chapters. I'm still working on that. 

**Pairings:** Obvious. Virginia Weasley and Draco Malfoy. 

**Summary:** Virginia Weasley is just a normal teenager, going through what all teenagers go through. She's at Hogwarts again for another year of school and it's her sixth. She has close relationships with her friends but can that all change? Will she feel the same all at the end of the year or will this year change her life? Make a new path for her unsure future? Will this all change when a certain Silver haired boy comes into the picture? Read to find out and not exactly a happy ending. 

**Note:** Story is written through Virginia Weasley's eyes. 

**Authors Note:** HELLO EVERYONE!!! How are we all doing? Well I do hope everything is all fine. Anywhoo, Thanks for the replies Yvette or Snapeschick101! ^_^ fancy see you here! lol. I decided to see how this story goes on FanFiction. Anywhoo...on with the next chapter!!! This chapter is REALLY weird and it will all come together and will be understandable much later in the story!! Please enjoy this Chapter. I might add a new chapter later tonight!! Okay first my reply to the review!! 

**Reviews:**

**Yvette -** THANK YOU FOR BEING THE FIRST PERSON TO EVER REVIEW MY STORY!!! LOL!! ^_^ It means a LOT to me!!! Thanks gurl!!! You ROCKED and still ROCK!! ^_~ Enjoy the next chapter reading it again! lol. You've read the next um...I don't know how many chappies exactly but still...you've read a lot of this story!! I'll be posting the new Chapters VERY SOON!!! :D Well, enjoy Chappie Three! And maybe Four if I upload the next chapter! Byes! *waves* 

******************************************************************************** 

**~*A Struggle for Love*~ Ginny's Story**

****

**Chapter Three: Shocking but Interesting News**

Mother prepared our dinner and we all sat down at our quiet table ready for an early night after we ate. We sat in silence and kept to ourselves. It was the most depressing meal ever eaten at our house. I sighed as I played with my food on the plate. Then the clock that showed our whereabouts, made a noise and we all jumped in our seats. I looked at the clock to see my Dad's face placed on, 'Home'. We all smiled at eachother and sat in our seats anticipating the arrival of Dad. I could see it in my mind, my Dad tired but cheery walking through the door making us all happy. Just as my vision ended, my Dad did come strolling through to the kitchen. My Mother was the first to jump out of her seat to greet him. 

"Oh Arthur! Your finally home!" my Mother squealed in delight. 

"Yes I am Molly," my Dad said, my mother hugging him tightly. He hugged her back just as tight. 

It seemed that my Mother had tears of delight filling her eyes. I was right, when my Mother finally let go of my Dad, she wiped them from her cheeks. She seemed to be trembling when I looked at her. 

"It's all right Molly, I'm home now," my Dad said calming her down and giving her another hug. 

"And I'm so glad you are!" my Mother exclaimed. 

My Dad rubbed her back gently as she left a few tears on his clothes. 

I smiled and my face beamed with happiness. I looked at my dad and could tell by the time he had been gone, he had aged quite a bit. Even through the wrinkles, the tiredness and skinny figure, I knew my Dad was still there and he had never left. He always knew how to make us happy when times were sad or bad, make something that was worthless be something and most of all showed love when it need to be showed and best of all, showed love when it didn't need showing nor being told. I'm proud to be his daughter and I could never be happier. To me, he is the Best Dad in the whole Wizardry World and even in the Muggle World. When he parted from my Mother, he shook hands with Ron and talked a short while about looking after Mum. He then turned to me and his smile grew as his eyes twinkled. 

"Oh Ginny my dear," he said as moved over to me standing by the sink to give me a hug. 

I moved to the sink in all of the commotion to watch my family become happy. 

"Hi Dad, I've missed you," I said hugging him just as tight as my Mother did. I looked at her and she seemed to be whipping tear after tear that rolled down her cheeks with a handkerchief. I smiled and rubbed my Dad's back. I was so happy that he was back and thought that I too, could break down in tears shortly by happiness. 

"You have grown up so much since I last saw you," he said pulling out of the hug to look at my face and into my eyes, "Your hair, it's more of a ruby red if I'm not mistaken," he said touching my hair. I nodded. "Your a young lady now. I remember you being a little girl running away from your brothers when they played tricks on you but now, you have grown up and are mature. That's your Mothers work, looking after you, helping you and making you into the beautiful, young lady you are today." 

When he spoke these words that rang in my ear about three times or so, he had tears welling up in his eyes. He thought he had missed most of my childhood or me becoming what I am today, that it made him cry. Just looking at him with shiny eyes and a tired face, made me more happier to be his daughter. 

"This is your work too Dad," I said, "I wouldn't be what I am today without you being by my side as well. You helped me through the years and both Mother and you have made me what I am today. I could never be more prouder or happier to be your daughter," I said looking at my Dad to my Mother. She still was whipping tears away. My Dad hugged me again. 

The house seemed overwhelmed with happiness and joy upon the arrival of my Dad back into our safe home with us. We all sat and ate our dinner, listening to Dad talk about various missions he had been on. I was interested in what he did while he was away. I sat listening attentively to every word that he spoke. Listening to his voice reminded me of when I was younger, when he used to tell me stories of famous Witches and Wizards. He used to come up to my bedroom, tuck me into my bed and told me stories till I feel into a deep dream about one of the stories he had mentioned. I smiled as the memory played in my mind. I snapped back into reality when he spoke about the Malfoy Manor. I looked at my Dad trying to guess what he would be saying about what he had found while searching the Malfoy Manor. My ears pricked up to listen and pick up every word said about the Manor. 

"Last week, the searched was conducted at the Malfoy Manor," my Dad said pausing trying to gain as much breath he could gather to continue into a long, interesting discovery. He closed his eyes and I looked around and saw my Mother and Ron both looking confused and interested. We all leaned in a bit more, all wanting to catch my Dad's words. Finally he continued, "It was around lunch time when we all arrived expecting Lucius to be burning documents. There was no fire from his Manor but however, there was a box of documents and other papers at their front door. We all heard commands come within the house about destroying papers. We all looked at the box. Cornelius was about to knock on the door when it was answered by their house elf, Mopsey, and she was terrified to see our faces. She flee from the door to go get her master. Lucius came ranting and raving about the stupid house elf and leaving important belongings around the Manor. We all knew he meant the boxes," my Dad said before taking another short breath before continuing his story, "He greeted us with false smiles. We all just smiled back at him as if nothing had happen and we didn't see any box. Lucius looked at all of us before gazing down at a box with papers sticking out of everywhere on the front step. He just said, 'Oh stupid house elf. Must've forgot to put the rubbish out.' Who was he playing at? His tone was unconvincing, his face guilty and his eyes filled with fire. He looked rather pathetic. He called for the house elf to clean up the mess and put the box out with the rubbish. After standing at the door for some time, he finally let us enter. He seemed a bit confident watching the elf dispose of the box filled with papers. We all did what was necessary. We checked every room in the house. Every little place. It took most of the day to search the Manor and the room we had most trouble in was, Draco Malfoy's," my Dad said looking up at all of your faces. My Mother seemed shocked, while a smirk played across my brothers lips. I didn't blame him. Malfoy deserve anything horrible happen to him. I sat there more interested than ever. My interest finally got to me. 

"Why was his room the hardest Dad?" I asked curiously not knowing why I really wanted to know. I could've got up and left it at that that but this was too much to give away. I could torment Malfoy whenever I needed if I had to, I'd use this against him. 

Ron looked at me with utter shock. He was probably wanting to know why I was interested in knowing. 

"It seems that, that Draco Malfoy kid was hiding something in his room. I don't see why he was so upset with conducting the search. It was like he feared of something from rearing it's ugly head and exposing something he didn't want exposed. He got furious but Lucius said if he didn't let his room be searched, he'd be forbid to play on the Quidditch team in his final year. Draco just said yes to his Lucius's wishes and left the room but stood at the doorway muttering things under his breath," my Dad said before he even finish the story, I fired another question at him. 

"What was he hiding?" I asked. 

Ron now looked at me suspiciously. He gave me an uneasy gaze. My Mother was now concerned as to why I wanted to know the intimate details of the search. I shrugged their looks off of my shoulders. 

"I just want to know," I said. 

My Dad just smiled at me and looked as though he was grateful I was so taken into his work for the Ministry. 

"We searched everything and found everything to be normal for a young seventeen year boy to have. I think he was more embarrassed. We were nearly finished. We only had to look under the bed. He whined as we got onto our knees to get a better look. Lucius hushed him while we searched every crook and cranny. Then one of us found this box at the far right from under the bed. He pulled it out and Draco's whines grew louder. He opened the box to find this book with a young girls picture on it," my Dad said. 

We all listened and was shocked to hear what we heard. I sat there wondering if I should laugh or simply feel pity for the boy. I just ended up sitting in my seat as if I was glued there with a wry smile on my face. Ron didn't waste a minute, he was laughing of course and he sat with his head back laughing. My Mother was telling him to grow up and act his age. I stared at him and my pity for Malfoy grew. Ron soon slowed his laughing down and he covered his mouth with his hand. His eyes were nearly exploding with tears of laughter. He found it all very funny. I watched his expression, his face red from laughing so hard. He held his stomach with his other hand, he was saying that it ached from laughing so much. I turned to look at my Dad to see his face filled with concern for his son. I smiled at him and he gave me a weak smile. I watched as my Dad turned his attention back on Ron. 

"Ron I don't think you'd be very happy to find out who the girl was. I was rather surprised myself as well as the others," my Dad said trying to be calm as possible. 

"Who was it then Dad," Ron asked still a slight laugh when he said it. 

There was a short silence and Ron was the one who cut into it first before my Dad could answer. 

"Come on Dad, your leaving us all in suspense as to who the girl Malfoy has a secret crush on," Ron said slightly calming down and placing his hands on the hard wood table. 

My Dad glanced at my Mother, then at me and then back to Ron. 

"The picture was of Hermione Granger," my Dad said his eyes slightly shut for a quick second and then they flicked open. 

I gaped at what my Dad had just said. Malfoy had a crush on Hermione? The one he called 'Mudblood'? The one he tormented and called names for the last 6 years of her life at Hogwarts? The girl that was now dating my brother? I was just as shocked. My mouth dropped open and my eyes grew wide. I could feel them going to their full extend. My Mother sat there in utter shock but then returned to her caring face and smiled. My Dad just sat there, it wasn't anything new to him. Ron, he flared. His ears were as red as ever. I watched him breath in and out very heavily. His nostrils flaring as he breathed in the precious air. His mouth turned in and his eyes were wide. I looked and was sure there was smoke flowing out of his hot, red ears from the news he had just heard of. It was if he was going to blow his top anytime soon. My Mother, my Dad and me all looked at eachother quickly before returning our attention back on Ron. 

Ron slammed his fist on the table really hard and I could feel the vibrations from his rolled up fist, make their way to me at the other end of the table. 

"Ron dear, Hermione is a very pretty girl and it is no wonder young boys are seeing her in that way and all have little crushes on her. There is nothing strange for a boy to have a crush on a pretty girl such as Hermione at your age. Just be lucky she chose you and your with her," my Mother tried to comfort him by saying her words of wisdom and her soothing touch. She rubbed the fist my brother had slammed on the table gently but it made no difference whatsoever. Ron was still very upset at the fact Malfoy had a little crush on his girlfriend. 

Ron was very loving when it came to people he loved. He loved Hermione as if she was the world and his eyes could only see her. At times, it did seem exactly that. I knew this wasn't going to go easy. Ron would be following Hermione overtime now to ensure Malfoy didn't get the time of day with her. I could see it now, my brothers shadow lingering in the dark after his true love, following her after each corridor to make sure she was safe and nothing could harm her. I could also see trouble for Hermione getting to her classes on time with Ron escorting her everywhere. Even the toilet I could imagine. I hope it won't happen because not only would it drive Hermione and Harry mad but also everybody else. My brother being like he was, he would probably open his mouth as soon as he saw Malfoy. I knew he wanted to slam those fist of his into him and make sure it made some sort of dent in his delicate face. The train ride would be a disaster as well as school and classes. More fights and conflicts will come along with this news. 

Maybe my brothers love for Hermione would be too much. They did cherish eachother as much as they did already. This would really challenge their love for one another. 

"Why Hermione? He could have anyone the slimy git and he just happens to be interested in my girl," Ron fumed. 

"Ron, Hermione isn't yours exactly," I pointed out, "Yes you two are dating and love eachother very much but that won't change the harsh reality that boys will have crushes on her. Just feel proud lots of guys like her, you have something Malfoy wants, which will drive him crazy and jealous and the major importance is, you have her. You love her and she loves you, nothing else matters." 

My Mother nodded at me for agreement and approval of what I said. I looked at my Dad who seemed shocked to see me act with such maturity at my age. 

"Your sister is right dear," my Mother said. 

Ron just mumbled some words that we all didn't catch but in the end, didn't want to catch. I knew he felt upset at the fact of other guys liking Hermione but there was nothing he could do, except be happy with her and accept it. I know in time my brother will. He may be stubborn but he wasn't dumb. 

"I'm going to bed," Ron said before raising and turning to go, "Welcome back home Dad. Sorry for my outbreak. I guess I'll have to face it but if Malfoy pulls anything," he said waving his fist in the air, "he'll be sorry. Mark my words." 

"Don't be foolish son, that's what Draco wants," my Dad said looking at him. 

"I'm not foolish. I'm just simply protecting somebody I truly love. Surely you understand that," Ron said pushing in his chair in. 

"Yes I do son but fighting and revenge doesn't get you anywhere," my Dad said, he too standing up now. 

I decide to raise out of my seat and head off to bed as well. The day had worn me out and I was very exhausted. My Mother joined us, stretching as she stood up. 

"Yes Dad," Ron said dryly, "Thanks for dinner, it was delicious." 

With that, I watched as my brother retreated back to his room to sleep. 

"I'm glad your home Dad," I said giving him a tight hug before going up stairs. 

"I'm glad too Ginny dear," my Dad said stroking my hair, "It's quiet around here isn't it?" 

"Yes it is," I answered pulling away. 

My Dad looked at me with his tired face and brushed the strands of hair that had fallen on my forehead behind my ears. As I looked into his tired eyes, a thought came across my mind and I wanted it answered. 

"Dad?" I started. 

"Yes Ginny?" he asked. 

I looked down and bit my lip, before turning my eyes back up to his. 

"What else happened in the Malfoy Manor? Did you find anything, I mean," I asked wondering if he'd tell me. 

"Well, after finding out Draco's secret crush, we left seeing it was the last room inspected. We found nothing and Lucius seemed proud. As I walked out with the others and having the door slammed after us, I walked over to the rubbish and looked around for the box. I found it and unfortunately I looked up to met up with Lucius's evil glare at me from one of his windows. He looked down at me from his nose and even at that height he seemed really superior. He smirked before turning and leaving the window and me standing with a box clutched in my hands. We bought the box back to the Ministry to find it filled with details of You-Know-who's whereabouts when he was alive, all the people involved, what they needed and who they wanted to destroyed. It was all very interesting and with that information we could've found him earlier. There was also things that belong to You-Know-Who when he was younger and some other stuff," he told me still staring into my eyes. 

I looked away with another question burning in my mind. 

"What is it Ginny?" my Dad asked as he sensed something. 

I looked up, "Did you find Mr. Malfoy's name on the list of people involved?" 

My Dad shook his head, "No we didn't. It seemed that he erased all traces of his involvement with You-Know-Who on all the documents but that doesn't matter because they were found on his property and have been put away and will be brought to the surface when needed." 

I smiled. 

"I hope he gets punished for all the misery and trouble he has caused," I said as I moved towards to give my Mother a hug. 

"He will one day dear," my Dad assured me. 

"You get some sleep now, you look tired," my Mother said giving me an extra tight hug. 

"I will and the both of you's should get some sleep as well," I said pulling out of my Mothers hug and pointing my finger from my Mother to my Dad. They both nodded their heads, "Thanks for dinner Mother and I'm so happy your back." 

I walked over and gave my Dad another hug. Ever since he came back, all I wanted to do was keep him with us. I wanted to hug him and feel his hugs and his kisses on my cheeks. 

"Good night Ginny my dear," he whispered in my ear. 

"Good Night," I said back just as he kissed me on the cheek. 

I turned and left my parents, who I was sure wanted some time alone together, in our kitchen in the comfort of our house. 

I climbed the stairs to stop and look into the bathroom to see my brother angry than ever. I looked in the direction of my room to keep going and keep my mouth shut but I knew I had to say something to him. 

"Ron," I began as I went over to the entrance of the bathroom door. 

"What is it Ginny?" he asked in a tone that cut me very deeply but I pushed it aside. 

"It's going to be all right you know?" I assured him but didn't know what difference it made. 

I walked over to him and placed my hand gently on his shoulder. 

He just turned around, angry and just glared at me. 

"It's not going to be all right!" he exclaimed, his eyes dark as coal. 

I pulled my hand back as soon as he snapped at me and just left him with his anger. I didn't see why I should be blamed for all of this. He should know that Hermione cares for him a great deal to know that nothing could happen. I just sighed as I went to my bedroom without another word to him. I got changed into my sleep wear and placed the clothes I used today, in the washing basket. I walked over to my dressing table, untied my hair from it's hair tie and picked up my brush. I sat down by the old, rattling chair by my window to gaze at my outside surroundings. I brushed my hair as I heard insects call out to one another and thought deeply. What was this whole Malfoy having a crush on Hermione thing? It was very odd especially with the way he acts. I was very confused. 

I looked out by the tree to see a bluebird resting in it's nest, nice, safe and warm. The breeze was cool and it bought purity to me. I closed my eyes as I let my hairbrush stop at the end of my ruby red hair. When the rush of a quick breeze left, I too left. I got up, placed my hairbrush down and got into bed, my mind filled with thoughts. I tossed and turned thinking about Malfoy liking my brothers girlfriend, Hermione and how much Ron was upset about it. I was positive in my mind, that one day, everything will be fixed and Ron would really see that Hermione loves him very much and much rather be with him than with some stuck up snob such as Malfoy. If he didn't know how powerful their love was, he'd soon find out. 

******************************************************************************** 

That's it for Chapter Three!!! Did you like it? Hate it? What it? lol. If you like to review, please go right ahead or if you like to flame me, go right ahead! ^_~ Just would like to hear what you think!   
  
**Usual saying:  
**If your a responsible reader, you'll review!---I don't know who made this up!! It's not mine!! Don't sue!! 

**My saying:  
**If your a responsible reader, you'll FLAME or review! ---my friend made that up with me! ^_^ YAY!!! lol. 

**Next Chapter:  
**Chapter Four - Mind Games  
  
Thanks for reading! Next chapter up a.s.a.p. or later!   
Pippin 


	4. Chapter Four Mind Games

**DISCLAIMER!:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or any names associated with the Harry Potter series. They all belong to the talented and wonderful J.K.Rowling and Warner Bros. The only thing I own is the plot and new characters that come into account later. 

**Author:** Pippin 

**Rating:** This Chapter is G but the R will kick in later in the later Chapters. I'm still working on that. 

**Pairings:** Obvious. Virginia Weasley and Draco Malfoy. 

**Summary:** Virginia Weasley is just a normal teenager, going through what all teenagers go through. She's at Hogwarts again for another year of school and it's her sixth. She has close relationships with her friends but can that all change? Will she feel the same all at the end of the year or will this year change her life? Make a new path for her unsure future? Will this all change when a certain Silver haired boy comes into the picture? Read to find out and not exactly a happy ending. 

**Note:** Story is written through Virginia Weasley's eyes. 

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone! I'm just updating before I go away for the weekend. There will be two chapters! ^_^ I'm getting there! Hope you enjoy the next two chapters and the chapters before hand AND the story!! Please review if you like or FLAME or whatever! I'll talk to you all soon hopefully!****

****

*********************************************************************************

****

**~*A Struggle for Love*~ Ginny's story**

****

**Chapter Four: Mind Games**  


I woke from my slumber feeling a little bit better. I recalled the previous nights events in my head and the thought of Malfoy liking Hermione kept ringing in my head as if it were some bell. I looked at my window to see a bright beam of sunlight peeking through my window and into my room, soaking up everything with it's radiant light. A bluebird flew passed my window. From my eyes I rubbed the sleep and sat up. I looked around my room thinking of the brand new day and what interesting things it would bring. I got up and looked out my window like I usually did every morning to find my face touched by the suns light. I sighed as my body took in the heat. I looked at the scene before me and thought it was magical. Today was going to be magical but then again, everything in my world is magical. I was a happy, young sixteen year old girl living with a loving family, from which I showed pride and I could ask for nothing more. My heart beat was strong and tough like always. I decided to get changed and head down to breakfast. I changed into my knee length skirt and put on a sleeveless shirt. Even though my Mother insisted that I had a nice body, I never felt comfortable in showing it off to the world. I didn't see why I needed to.   
I brushed my hair, tied it and placed a yellow ribbon to match my top around the hair tie. I looked at myself, my curls tied in one firm position not being moved. I decided to wear my sneakers today seeing that my feet had blisters on the side from wearing not appropriate footwear. I put on some ankle length socks and placed my feet firmly in a pair of sneakers my parents had given me on my fifteenth birthday. I cherished these shoes and I barely wore them, but seeing today had a promising start, I thought I might. I opened my door and made my way to the bathroom to quickly wash my face. I wasn't really interested in doing something major seeing I was to stay at home all day long. I went it, washed my face, dried it and left. I walked down our old staircase that creaked with every footstep I made. I wondered how my Mother came down here every morning not making a sound. It was impossible for me no matter how hard I tried to just carry my feet gently down their steps.   
I entered the kitchen to find my Mother sitting next to my Dad eating her breakfast. My Dad was reading the Daily Prophet. My brother Ron hadn't came down yet and that didn't surprise me. I took my seat as my Mother got up to serve me breakfast. I took my plate, thanked her and started to eat. My Dad would look up now and then to look at me but I didn't really notice that much. I paid attention on eating my breakfast and deciding what to do for the day in my mind. I kept on changing my decision over and over again. After eating my breakfast, I drank the tea my Mother had prepared and then left saying nothing. As much as I enjoyed the arrival of my Dad, I had nothing much to say. Nothing really interesting happened while he was gone.   
  
I climbed the stairs again, my eyes focused on the steps and not where I was going. I walked passed the bathroom when I heard my name.   
"Ginny," I heard my brother call.   
I turned and my eyes lifted up to reach his.   
"What is it, Ron?" I asked.   
"I just wanted to say sorry for the way I behaved last night when Dad told us about the Malfoy Manor and everything. I know both Mother and you are right and I should've just kept my mouth shut. Your right, I know Malfoy could never get Hermione," he said while looking down with his face filled with guilt.   
"It's not your fault Ron that you feel that way. I know you love Hermione very much and I know she loves you very much. I'm glad that you finally come to terms that other guys will like her too not matter what happens," I said in a comforting voice.   
"Thanks Ginny, I'm glad I have you for a sister," he said as he came over to give me a hug.   
I hugged him feeling better that he finally saw it: Hermione's great love for him and his for her.   
I smiled as I pulled out of the hug.   
"Don't let anyone catch you hugging your sister now," I teased.   
"No I won't," he said laughing, "Thanks again."   
"It was no problem Ron," I said.   
Ron then moved on to descending the stairs to get his breakfast. I moved back to the comfort of my room. I shut the door gently and then moved to lay on my bed to think of things, my life and my goals.   
  
I started to think about Hogwarts and what the year to come would be like. Now that You-Know-Who had vanished, everything had changed everywhere for the better. There would still be some that still followed in his evil ways but they'd soon be found out and thrown into Azakaban where they belong. I sighed and thought about my classes. Was I going to get good grades? Was I going to pass everything just fine? How will life be without my twin brothers? Will it be boring? It surely will be different. I began to think of boys in my year and wondered if they had changed. I then for some strange reason had the image of Draco Malfoy smirking in my mind. I tried to push it out but I couldn't. It seemed to be glued in my mind, something I couldn't erase. It drove my mind mad with fury. He was the least person I wanted to be thinking about on this fine morning or any morning for that matter. I sat up quickly and looked around at the floor and all I could was see his face. Those eyes, his hair, those lips, everything. I closed my eyes and then reopened them hoping to see the vision of his face gone from my mind.   
I was wrong. He still lingered there much more longer than he needed to be. I shook my head and tried to focus on something different but my mind wondered off back to his face and his devilish charm. Come on Ginny, don't think of him, I kept repeating and repeating in my mind but not matter how much I tried, he found a way back into my mind. I then took the decision of keeping myself busy so I wouldn't have time to think.   
I walked back out my room and marched down the stairs. I headed towards the kitchen determined to get him out of my mind.   
"Do you need help Mother?" I asked as I stood with my hands on my hips.   
My Dad looked up with a look of confusion at my behaviour but he then just returned to his paper. Ron just looked up still having a bit of food hanging out of his mouth and he was still munching away at the food he deposited in his mouth. I looked at him and wondered why Hermione didn't teach him some manners. I then looked at my Mother who seemed confused as well.   
"No dear," she answered and turned back to cleaning about the kitchen.   
"Why don't you go out for a walk?" my Dad suggested looking up.   
I stood there thinking for a short while. Whether I should go for a walk or not.   
"Why don't you go walk around that place with all the little rivers and that small waterfall? It's nice there. Take a book or something to read or write, whatever pleases you most," Ron said still eating his breakfast and making a mess at the same time.   
That was a good idea and why didn't I think of it sooner?   
"All right," I said as I made my way out our back door.   
"Don't come back too late," my Mother called out to me.   
"Yes," I answered quickly before walking down the little steps and into our back yard.   
  
I walked a few paces before I got attacked by some Garden Gnomes. I kicked them off and they seem to leave a few scratches.   
"Ron!" I yelled, "If you got nothing better to do, De-Gnome this backyard! It's hideous!"   
I heard a large moan from my brother from inside the house but I didn't care. It was about time he did some work around the house. I kept on walking and was still attacked by little Garden Gnomes. I kicked several of them off me and I had to run to the back gate. I opened the gate, ran out and shut the gate behind me roughly. I took in some breathes while my heart pounded.   
"Glad that's over," I said still catching my breath.   
I turned my back at the house and set out for my journey. I walked passed some trees and a bit further down till I heard the rushing of a waterfall. It was only small but the sound still echoed. I looked at the trees, animals jumping out to have a look at what I was doing. I smiled and continued to walk through the little forest that surrounded the outskirts of our property. Finally I had reached the waterfall with it's little rivers going to different directions and it's current going strong. I looked at the way the current carried a few helpless twigs and leaves. I then set out to sit on one of the large rocks up near the water fall. I walked up there with a bit of difficulty. I slipped a few times and I grazed my knee on a rock. It did hurt a bit but the pain soon subsided just as quickly as it happened.   
I sat myself on the smooth surface of the rock. I sat with my legs to my left and I leaned on my right hand for support. I looked at the rushing water. Tumbling here and there and it looked like it was in a rush to get someplace. I saw little fishes swimming about and enjoying the cool water I can imagine. I sighed as I kept watching this magnificent place thinking it was my getaway. Even though my family knew where this place was, I was the only one who cherished it for what it was. A lovely, calming place. Out here it was easy to think with the cool breeze sweeping over your face. It was easy to breath and live. Everything here seemed special and with one touch of the human race, it could be wrecked. How horrible would it be to destroy such a place. A place for calm thinking, cool breezes and wonderful scenery. I picked up a twig with my right hand and started to draw invisible letters on the rock. My mind was racing with so many thoughts, I couldn't pick one. Then it stopped on the least thing I wanted to think about. 

An image of Draco Malfoy came sneaking back into my mind. Started at the back and made it's way up to the surface and the front. I stopped drawing with the twig to see what my mind came up with. I could see him, the way he was when I saw him the book store. Smirking like usual at his stupid, pathetic attempts of comebacks. Now I had something against him that I could use if he ever decided to haunt me any day, any place or any time. This information my Dad told us, was all very powerful and I'd use it against him if I needed to. My mind tried to put Hermione next to him but it didn't work. It seemed Hermione was in her rightful spot, in the arms of my lovely brother, Ron and not in the cold hearted beast of Draco Malfoy. I sighed and thought that was over but I was wrong. My mind kept switching people to go with Malfoy. I wanted to stop but couldn't. My mind was racing and it seemed fun picturing him with people less expected. I put him with some of my friends and they all looked awkward. I saw him with Pansy and felt sick immediately. 

Pansy had rarely changed from previous years. She was no longer dating Malfoy. He finally saw her for what she's worth but then again, they made the perfect couple. Tormenting peoples lives, causing trouble, picking on people they believed were lower class, the works. It was perfect for them two to be together but they weren't. Pansy didn't get over Draco and she still tagged along behind him hoping he'd give her a second chance but he never did and now it all made sense. He never did give Pansy that second chance seeing he had a secret crush on Hermione. How would Pansy feel to find out her true love was after a muggle born? I would make my bets that Pansy would get furious, killing everyone in sight and most likely kill herself in the hurtful process. It was a sad and tragic story but there was nothing to change it or was there? I snapped out of my gaze at the fishes and tried to focus my mind on something else that was important. 

Every time my mind came to a new subject, it would somehow add Malfoy in it or switch onto Malfoy. My mind only thinking of him. I had nothing for him but hatred and pity. I never changed my feelings towards him during yesterday or whenever I thought about him. To me, he was still the cold hearted, rich snob of a boy who I wanted nothing to do with. 

I grimaced at the thought of him finally. It took me some time but my mind finally saw the true reality. I broke out in a smile. I then watched a bird fly down and bring water to it's delicate beak of a peachy orange colour. I sighed and wished that, I were a bird. Flying and swooping in and out of trees and down by lakes for a cool refreshment. Flying high above everyone else. Flying with the clouds that seemed of fairy floss of a creamy white colour. Mixing with the light blue sky that seemed endless with possibilities with it's enormous height. 

A breeze hit my face again and I swear they were whispering something in my ears. I heard the soft sound of a name but didn't really figure out who's name. When the wind left me, I sat there feeling a bit sad and light hearted. I breathed in deeply trying to look for comfort. I closed my eyes and there he was again, Draco Malfoy. I was so fed up about thinking of someone I hated and who hated me, I left my paradise and stomped all the way back home. I rushed through the trees, making my feet hurry to get back home. My hair had became untidy from my head moving side to side in frustration to get Malfoy out of my mind. It was like some game he enhanced on me. Making me weak to my knees and in my heart. I knew it was bad to look into his eyes and I now paid the consequences. His eyes were enchanted with some special power that immediately took over me. Everywhere I looked, there was his face. Every time I thought of something or was thinking, there was his face. Everything I did, there was him in some way. 

It annoyed me and I was sure I would go mad. It was like some mind game that he made me play. I didn't want to play but in the end, he got me to play. Some game I might not even win or be able to witness the end. I broke out into a jog to get home quicker. As soon as I saw the house come into view, I felt happier. I then quickly and hurriedly walked over to the back gate to open it. I was oblivious to my surroundings and didn't see Ron rolling on the ground tackling a Garden Gnome. 

"Ginny, help," he said through gasps of air trying to calm the stupid Gnome down. 

I looked down and saw Ron rolling in dirt, his hair a mess and not to mention, his clothes. I sighed and then saw the face of Draco Malfoy instead of the Garden Gnome. That gave me a reason to kick the thing out of it's misery. I kicked the Gnome off of Ron and went after it myself still thinking it was Malfoy and I was mad. I kicked the thing really hard as it tried to bite my leg. I jumped and dodged it's gritty, sharp teeth. I then ran after it while it ran around. I looked at Ron to see him shocked but impressed at the same time. I sighed as I ran after the little creature. It's horny feet picking at the grass as he ran. I then ran picked it up and it started to tell me to let go of it but I stared into the ugly face and felt much pity for the monstrous creature. I tipped the thing upside down like I was supposed to and I held it at it's ankles. I'd seen my brothers do it for a long time and I too, had to do it sometimes but for me to do such a job as De-Gnoming, it was very rare. Today was special. I did felt sorry for the creature but I was mad and had to express my anger. I turned around a few times in a circular motion and the Gnome still tried to get free from my grip but I held on so tightly. The Gnome was still kicking when I let it go. It fell across some yards and over Ron's head. I smiled in satisfaction. 

Ron just looked at the Gnome and then looked at me. 

"Where did that come from?" he asked amazed. 

"I don't know," I said feeling happy. 

I brushed the strands of my hair away from my face with my muddy hands. I was a wreck. My skirt ended up more to the right side of me, my once bright baby yellow top, was all muddy and had bits of dirt and grass splattered in various places. Also a big hole to the left side of my stomach, just a bit of my bellybutton was visible. I looked down at my knees to find then all dark from the dirt and mud that I rolled around in. My once perfect sneakers now a wreck along with everything on me. They were now covered in filth. I could tell that my hair was just as bad. I felt gross and dirty but also happy. I smiled a big grin and then left my brother out in the backyard still in aftershock. 

I entered through the backdoor and both my parents looked up to see, what I suspect, their once nice dressed daughter now all muddy and dirty. My Dad dropped his paper to look up at me. My Mother stopped watching the dishes wash themselves and stared at me in a bit of shock. 

"What happened dear?" my Mother asked curiously. 

"Let's just say, I finished off my brothers work," I said still smiling my big grin. 

"All right dear. You going to have a shower and get changed into some clean pair of clothes?" my Dad asked. 

"Yeah of course, why?" I asked wondering why he asked, it was obvious that I would. 

"Oh cause I want you to come with me on an errand in Diagon Alley," he said sipping his coffee, "That's only if you want to join your dear old Dad to do a few small things. It won't take long." 

"Of course I'll join you Dad, I have nothing better to do," I said while smiling. 

He gave him a comforting smile before I headed upstairs to tend to my grooming. I took some clean clothes and brought them to the bathroom with me. I shut the door tightly and began to take my shower. I took a very quick one seeing I didn't want to make my Dad wait long for me. I got changed and combed my hair, that was all sleek for only a few minutes before springing back into the life of curls. I took one last look at myself and smiled. I quickly chucked my sneakers and my dirty clothes on the floor of my bedroom before rushing downstairs. I nearly tripped but held onto the railing for support. When I reached the bottom of the staircase, my Dad was ready to leave. I followed him and left. We went to the Leaky Cauldron where my Dad met up with some other highly respected witches and wizards before embarking our way to do some business in Diagon Alley. I was amazed at how none of the witches and wizards my Dad worked with, didn't really mind me being there. I followed and walked along side my Dad looking into stores. I didn't realise we were heading towards Knockturn Alley. That was where my Dad's and his associates business was. I was intrigued to have my first glance of Knockturn Alley. We were neither permitted to go down there and as soon as we entered and I looked around, I knew why. I felt dirty and sick. I wanted to leave but I put on a brave face for my Dad not wanting to embarrass him in front of other witches and wizards, especially the ones he worked with. I put on a weak smiled and walked close to my Dad and I was making sure that no matter what happened, I was able to grab onto his arm. He smiled at me when I did at times. I still wondered what we were doing down this Alley but I never questioned it. Finally we stopped in front of the store and it's name was not visible. 

I peered through the windows and saw lots of disgusting objects hanging out in the front window. My stomach turned at some of them. I held tightly to my Dad's arm while we entered. A smell came rushing into my nostrils and it went down my throat making me more sick. I coughed and sneezed. The dust had reached my nose making my nose twitch. We all headed towards the back of the store. I looked around and more of the objects the store held. There was this eyeball left in this murky water in a jar. It's veins were still attached. I felt like I needed to vomit. I looked away while holding my stomach and blocking my nose. 

Finally we were at the back of the shop were the owner seemed unaware of our presence. My Dad told me I had to stay behind while him and his work partners had a talk with the owner at the back of his store. I sighed very deeply and wanted to refuse but I'd embarrass Dad so I did what I was told even though I disliked the idea very much. I stood there while they went on ahead to the back of the store in a little room. I looked after them until they shut the door. I looked at the door blankly. My thoughts rushing about in my mind curious as to why we were here. 

I then thought it might take some time so I might as well have a look around. My feet hesitated at first but then they started moving. I walked over to my right to see books stacked upon books. It seemed the store held objects as well as books. I looked at the covers and saw they were books of The Dark Arts. The books seemed old and were wrecked in places. The spines of the books were loose and it seemed as though it was losing it's grip to hold the pages in tacked. I walked around till I reached the front of the store looking at more books. It seemed that the store was divided into two sections. The section on the left being disturbing objects while the section on the right, being books. I stayed on the book section not wanting to look at other objects just in case I did throw up my breakfast. 

I was looking at this section of books that held various Potions and I didn't hear some people enter the store. The only time I did take notice was when I heard them speak. 

"You stay here and have a look around. I'll only be quick. I just have some business to attend to at the back of the store," I heard a person say but I didn't pick up on the face. I practically ignored them and paid attention to the books. 

"Yes Father," I heard another voice say and my heart sank even lower as I recognised that voice too well. It belonged to, Draco Malfoy. 

I turned around slowly and saw him standing where I was standing before. It seemed that his Father and he didn't notice my presence but then again I was standing in the shadows of the store looking at various books in a dim candle light that the store possessed. He stood there for a few minutes before going off to look at the objects. He seemed very interested in the eyeball in the murky water. He stood there and picked the jar up and chuckled to himself quietly. I watched as he kept on moving not noticing me there yet. He then finally decided to take a look around on the left side of the store. I didn't notice seeing I was so caught up with looking at him, that he stopped only a few feet away from me. An evil grin played across his lips. 

"I see we met again Weasley but this time in a store most unlikely," he said with a dark tone in his voice. 

I swallowed hard. My eyes became watery and I knew I should look away but my eyes seemed attached to his. I tried to move my feet but they seemed glued in their spot not wanting to move at all. 

"And look, your in the book section too," he pointed out with a smirk. 

"So, there is nothing wrong with that," I said defensively and he just smirked even more. 

"Well there is something wrong for you to be down in this part, in Knockturn Alley and not in the loving place of, Diagon Alley where everyone is just peachy," he said in a lower tone just above a whisper. 

"If you must know Malfoy, I'm here with my Dad who has business here," I said as my eyes continued to stare into his eyes. 

"Tell me something, does your Dad get a pay rise with all this extra work he does for the Ministry? Like does he get paid more for all the raids he does to find people who study the Dark Arts?" he questioned with his usual smirk that was drove me insane in the head. 

"Why should I tell a person like yourself?" I asked him, still not looking away. 

"Oh simply because my Father saw him snooping about in our rubbish. Can't you afford the basic things now?" he asked as he made his way closer to me. 

I was bubbling with anger and it made my body shake. I wanted to slap him so hard but I held myself back knowing it wouldn't be right. I breathed in and out before I responded to his insult. I made sure it didn't look as though he got to me. 

"How would you know what we can and can't afford? You don't see how much my Dad gets paid. At least he doesn't study The Dark Arts like some people I know," I said with such confidence that I felt proud. 

He just smirked even more. I thought he found it amusing to pick on me. 

"Who says I study The Dark Arts?" he question with such force. 

"Did I refer to you?" I challenged him feeling more happier. 

He seemed stumped for words. He just looked at him like I was just a little child that he could tell fibs to. Then I thought about what my Dad had said and a smile broke out on my face. He looked at me confused and I looked at him with happiness. I nearly forgot about the whole him liking Hermione thing. I just remembered it and I smirked this time giving him a taste of his own medicine. 

"What is it Weasley?" he asked, his eyes turning into slits as his voice was harsh and straight to the point. 

"Oh nothing. Nothing you should worry about or should you?" I queried as I continued to smirk. 

He was about to respond to my commit but he got interrupted by his Father calling for his name. It seemed that the business here was done. 

"Draco," his Father called, "Come along now. I have some business elsewhere to attend to." 

His Father mad his way to where Malfoy and I were standing. He stood behind his son and looked at me with utter disgust. I glared at Malfoy and his Father. 

"Quickly now son, I don't want you around this filth, it's as close as being around a Mudblood," his Father sneered as he pulled on Malfoy's shoulder, getting him to turn. 

"You will hold your tongue when you are near my daughter Lucius," I heard my Dad come to my rescue. I came over quickly and stood close by my side as Malfoy and his Father moved off closer to the door. 

Mr. Malfoy, gave my Dad and me a look of disgust before heading out with his son. Right before Malfoy did leave, he looked at me straight in the eyes and I felt enchanted by a spell of his. My mind started racing with so many thoughts that I got confused. I only zoned back in when I saw my Dad leaving the store. I followed closely behind him. We went back up to Diagon Alley to get a few things before we headed back home to The Burrow. I only then realised that I went to Diagon Alley yesterday to buy my school supplies. When we got back home, it was already early afternoon. We must've spent a long time in Diagon Alley and I didn't take much notice. I went straight up to my room to think. 

When I got to my room, my legs were sore so I laid down on my bed. My mind was still racing with so many thoughts and one of them being, Malfoy. I closed my eyes for a short rest before heading downstairs to eat my dinner and then go off to bed early. I heard my Mother call for me so I quickly got up and went downstairs to eat. I sat in my usual spot and began eating. My Dad was talking about the business he had to attend to in Knockturn Alley. My Mother was shocked at the fact that I went down that Alley but my Dad said it was all right seeing I was getting old enough to travel down into Knockturn Alley. I sighed as I ate my food in silence, not saying a word. My Dad continued on with what happened today. My brother fumed when he heard Malfoy was in the store. I didn't say anything that happened between us. I sat there zoning in and out of my thoughts of Malfoy. I finally finished and excused myself. 

I went upstairs to brush my teeth and then go to bed. I went to my room and hut the door. I got changed into my sleep wear and placed my clothes in a basket for washing. I was going to put my clothes from earlier but I didn't find them. I looked around and saw my sneakers. They were all clean and looked close to brand new. My Mother must've came up here to wash my dirty, muddy clothes and cleaned my shoes. I sighed happily. My Mother was always such a nice, caring, loving person that I adored. I wanted to be like her so much but knew there would be differences. 

I got into my bed and pulled the covers closed to me hoping that the next few days would fly quickly. We were going to Hogwarts soon and the excitement was building up. I closed my eyes and fell asleep thinking about returning to Hogwarts where everything was now safer than ever with You-Know-Who gone. I thought about the Professor, the school work, my friends and worse of all, Malfoy. 

************************************************************************* 

**Authors Note:** Ah, another Chapter before I get off!!! Enjoy! ^_~ 

Pippin 


	5. Chapter Five A Train ride I'd rather fo...

**DISCLAIMER!:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or any names associated with the Harry Potter series. They all belong to the talented and wonderful J.K.Rowling and Warner Bros. The only thing I own is the plot and new characters that come into account later. 

**Author:** Pippin 

**Rating:** This Chapter is G but the R will kick in later in the later Chapters. I'm still working on that. 

**Pairings:** Obvious. Virginia Weasley and Draco Malfoy. 

**Summary:** Virginia Weasley is just a normal teenager, going through what all teenagers go through. She's at Hogwarts again for another year of school and it's her sixth. She has close relationships with her friends but can that all change? Will she feel the same all at the end of the year or will this year change her life? Make a new path for her unsure future? Will this all change when a certain Silver haired boy comes into the picture? Read to find out and not exactly a happy ending. 

**Note:** Story is written through Virginia Weasley's eyes. 

**Authors Note:** Hey all, like I said, two new Chapters and here they are...well there was one before but you's knew that! ^_~ okay I better get this out of the way! 

*****************************************************************************

****

**~*A Sturggle for Love*~ Ginny's Story**

****

**Chapter Five - A Train ride I'd rather forget**

The next few days did pass quite quickly. It was like someone heard my plead for it to hurry along. I soon found myself packing for the year to come at Hogwarts wondering what would be installed for me. I packed my clothes, my quills, my parchment, my books, my dairy and all other important things. I ticked each one when I was done packing them in my mind. I ended up with three trunks. A bit more than I expected but it was all right. I was a young lady and I needed my prized possessions along with me. I called for Ron to bring my trunks down. He did with no trouble. They seemed weightless in his arms as he carried them downstairs to place them near the door ready for the morning. 

After packing, I went back downstairs to say goodnight to my Mother and Dad. I found them sitting on our very old coach that was falling to bits. 

"I'm going to bed now," I announced. 

"All right dear, you get some sleep now," my Mother said getting up on her feet. 

She walked over and gave me a tight hug. I hugged her back just as tight. When she let go of me, she kissed me on the forehead. 

"Arthur I'm going to make some tea," my mother said moving towards the kitchen. 

My Dad just nodded his head in agreement as he got up. 

"Goodnight my little girl," he said as he too gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek. 

"Goodnight Dad," I said. 

I moved over to the staircase and called out, "Goodnight everyone," before proceeding to my bedroom. My feet dragged as they pulled me closer to my room. My eyelids almost closing but I tried to keep them up with all my tired effort. I opened the door and as soon as I took one step into my room, the energy from my body drained out of me. I got changed quickly. I didn't want to wait another moment to rest but before I went to bed, I went over to my window to have a look at the night sky as it was my last night at The Burrow. 

I woke early next morning to the cries of my Mother calling us to get downstairs for breakfast. I didn't want to get up. I was still a little bit tired. I opened my eyes and got a blurry vision so I opened them and closed them till my eyesight got back to normal. My lids still drooped over my eyes making it even more harder for my body to get up. I yawned a couple of times before raising and getting ready for the day. I sat up swung my feet over to the edge of the bed and grabbed my hair tie that was laying on a stool next to my bed. I hurriedly tied my hair in a bun and finally got my body to lift itself off the bed. I looked outside my window before grabbing my robe and heading downstairs. I wrapped the robe around me while I watched the birds fly high in the sky. I placed my feet in my house slippers and headed for the door. When I opened it, I got greeted by Ron who was about to open my door. 

"I was just going to go down," I said pulling the door back so I could step out. 

"Yeah, I didn't come up here to get you," he said moving out of the way so I could get through. 

"Well, then Ron, why did you come up here?" I asked while yawning and my eyes watered. I wiped it away, "Sorry about that, I'm still a bit tired." 

"That's all right. I came up here just to ask you not to tell Hermione about Malfoy liking her," Ron said but when he mentioned Malfoy, he said it as if it were a foul taste in his mouth. 

"Of course I wouldn't tell her. What do you think of me? Some gossip queen?" I teased, "It's not my decision who tells her seeing it is Malfoy's crush. I don't want anything to do with the whole thing. Just please Ron, promise me one thing," I asked. 

"What is it?" Ron asked rolling his eyes. 

"I don't want you to make a big scene about it. Please don't start a fight with Malfoy over this. I know Hermione is your girlfriend but like I said before, your going to have to live with the fact of other guys liking her. If you don't, then you'll be punching every guy that even talks to Hermione let alone, look at her," I asked, "Just don't do anything stupid and that means, punching any guy." 

Ron looked at me shocked. I wondered if he could keep such a promise but I wouldn't hold my breath. He may promise not starting a fight but then again, who keeps promises in this world? Hardly anyone and those who do, are usually put down in some way. 

"Ron?" I asked again with a firm voice. 

"What?" he asked me stupidly. 

"Promise me you won't start a fight with Malfoy," I said. 

"Why would you care if I punch Malfoy or not? You said that you didn't want anything to do with it so you won't have anything to do with it if I punch him. It's my choice and if you ask me, that boy does need some sense knocked into him," Ron said nodding his head trying to make me nod mine. 

I shook my head laughing, "Ron seriously, don't start any fights and I don't care if I don't get involved or not. Your my brother and I don't want to see you get hurt." Truth was I didn't want him to get embarrassed. Malfoy had gotten tougher over the past years and no longer had Crabbe and Goyle defending for him. He seemed to take care of his own business. 

"Who says I'm going to get hurt?" Ron questioned. 

"Ron," I whined, "Please. Do it for Hermione then. You know she wouldn't like the idea of you punching the living daylights out of any one even if it is Malfoy so why waste your time?" 

"Fine. I won't say anything to Malfoy but if he gets on my nerves," Ron said shaking his head and shaking his fist, "I can't promise anything." 

All right then, he at least said he wouldn't say anything so it should be all right. I just hope Malfoy doesn't get my brother mad but the likely chances of that, are slim to nil. 

"All right, Ron," I said while turning about to leave but my brother seemed to be buzzing with questions. 

"Hey Ginny, I never asked you before," Ron said while looking down and then looking at me, why were you very interested in knowing about the Malfoy Manor?" 

I gulped and the words seem to bubble in my throat waiting for me to say it. 

"Just in case that idiot annoys me. I can use it against him," I answered while looking Ron in the eye. 

"Oh okay. I just wanted to know why my little sister wanted to know," he said smiling to me. 

I just smiled back before I turned and continued my journey down the stairs. 

With every foot step, it seemed to make a big creak. I stopped trying to go down quietly and just rushed down instead. I went into the kitchen and saw my Dad sitting down eating his breakfast while throwing quick glances at his newspaper. I looked to see my Mother storing things in a cupboard above her. 

"Morning," I said as I sat myself down by the table ready to eat breakfast. 

"Morning dear," I heard my Mother say as I watched her stack a glass on the top shelf. She didn't bother to turn around. 

"Good Morning Ginny," I heard my Dad say from one side of my ear. I turned my head to see him looking up smiling. I just smiled and gathered food on my plate. 

I could feel the blood pumping through my body. I felt myself shiver now and then from nervousness. My stomach felt like it was bubbling some substance causing me to throw up. I didn't luckily otherwise it would've been all over the wonderful breakfast my Mother cooked. I placed toast and the usual and began eating slowly. I sipped on my drink now and then but it seemed that every time I did take a sip, my throat would dry up. This made it harder for my food to go down my throat. I'd have to take big gulps of my juice to get it down. 

"Wow, isn't it amazing Molly? Our last son is taking his last year at Hogwarts and our only daughter is starting her sixth year. Their all growing up so fast and I'm proud of all of them," my Dad said looking at me as I slowly ate the food in my mouth, "Are you excited dear?" 

I didn't know how I felt. At that moment I felt sick. I didn't even want to think of the year ahead. It only seemed yesterday that I started my first year at Hogwarts and now I was in my sixth. Time was flying. Soon I'd be an adult and my childhood and teenage years will be far gone but not from my memory. I'd always remember special moments. I nodded my head but I could tell that my Dad knew I was scared. 

"It will be all right," my Dad assured me with his promising smile. 

"You'll be all right, won't you dear?" my Mother asked as she came over to pat the top of my head. 

"Yes I'll be all right," I said to reassure them but mainly for my comfort of myself telling me that. I didn't know if I'd be all right. 

I felt my Mother kiss the top of my head and pat it one last time before preparing to leave. I sighed. I was going to miss hanging around here but Hogwarts was always fun and exciting. You'd never know how things would turn out and what would happen. It was like unwrapping a present you got, well in my case, unwrapping a present given to you by your twin brothers. Always joking around and making new inventions up. To unwrap a present from them was like staring death in the eye. You don't know what will jump out at you and scare you to death. It was dangerous yet fun and exciting. That's how I always seemed to put Hogwarts in perspective. One big wrapped present from, Fred and George. I smiled at the thought of them and how much I missed them. 

I finished my breakfast and headed back up stairs to get ready. I went to my room, grabbed the clothes that I would be wearing and then went to the bathroom to take a shower. Lucky everyone went before me and I could take a little bit longer than usual. I closed the door and locked it. Then I set my clothes near the sink and I ran the water so it would be warm by the time I got in. I undressed and placed my clothes neatly beside my other clothes and I hung my robe on the robe-hanger on the door. I got into the shower and I took my time. After what seemed a while and a good time to get out, I got out, dried myself and got dressed. I then combed my hair that did the usual of straightening and then going back to bouncy curls. I brushed my teeth and then gathered up all my things. I took my robe off the hook and opened the door to go back to my room. 

I rushed to my room as it was nearly time to leave. I placed my things on my bed and then I rushed to my dresser to gather the small things that I didn't pack as I'd use them today. I placed some of my lip gloss on my lips and then stuffed it into the pocket of my pants. I picked up my hairbrush that I bought along with me from the bathroom and also my little bag of hair clips and whatnot. I let the little bag dangle off my wrist. I was about to leave but wanted to look out the window. I walked over to the window and peered through it for the last time for a while. I sighed as a soft, cool breeze hit my face before I shut the window. I shut the window, drew my curtains and then headed to go down stairs. 

I jumped down the stairs, two at a time and I got there quicker. The little bag that was hanging on my wrist dangled while I jumped down the stairs happily. I was excited to start my new year and it would in a matter of hours. My Mother was standing near the door and was ready to exit. 

"Oh come on dear," my Mother said to me motioning for me to hurry up. 

"Are we leaving now?" I asked shocked. I knew we were leaving but this early? 

"Yes we are. We don't want your brother and you to be late. Besides, your Dad has work to attend to and he wanted to see you's leave. It won't make a difference when we arrive," my Mother assured me as she saw the expression held on my face. 

I bit my lip and nodded. I walked over to the door and left the house. I walked out to the front where my Dad had ordered a car from the Ministry. I saw Ron sitting down already in the car so I thought I might as well go and join him. I opened the car door and it creaked. I sat down on the car seat that seemed to be a little bit dusty. The dust flew a little bit causing me to cough and sneeze. 

"You okay Ginny?" Ron asked me as he watched me sneeze. 

"Yes," I said as I tried to breath properly. 

I shut the door and it made a click. I looked back to our house and saw my Dad exit the door. He shut it and locked it. My Mother made her way to the car and sat in the passengers seat. My Dad walked over to the car and sat down in front of the driver seat. I buckled my seat beat and looked at the house. I was leaving it to attend my sixth year at Hogwarts and I might not even see the house for a while. I sighed as we began to drive off. I turned my head to see our house be left behind. I turned my body back to the front and I looked out my window to see other houses that we passed. I really wasn't paying attention to anything around me. I just kept my eyes glued on the scenery that we passed. After a while, we finally arrived at Kings Cross Station. I didn't notice till I heard Ron's buckle unbuckle. I looked over at him, to see him open his door to get out. I soon caught on and I unbuckled my belt. I opened the door and it made a click again. I got out, press the lock down on the door and then shut it. I went to the back to see if they needed any help but they said they didn't need any. I went to get some trolley's and bought them over to our car. 

"Thank you Ginny," Ron said to me while I wheeled one trolley over to him. 

Ron took the trolley and started to put my trunks on it. 

"Thanks Ron," I said taking control of the trolley while he went to the second trolley. He just gave me a simple nod and continued to pile his trunks on his trolley. 

My parents were discussing some things about where they were going after Ron and me left for Hogwarts. I overheard my Dad say he had to do some more raids. I felt sadness rush over me. I shut my eyes for a brief moment thinking about my Mother and how lonely she'd be now that he would be gone. I nearly cried a tear but held it back in fear that they thought something was wrong even though there was. I took in a deep breath and saw my parents making their way over to the barrier. 

"Come on Ginny, let's get ready to start our new year at Hogwarts!" Ron said excitedly as he pushed his trolley in front of mine. 

All I could do was to smile at him. I was going to miss him for my final year at Hogwarts but I believe I'll survive my year there without my brothers. It may be tough but who said it would be smooth? I pushed my trolley to catch up with his. We both pushed our trolley's along side each others to the barrier where our parents were waiting. I looked at my Mother who seemed that her lids were going to burst with tears and flood down her delicate face. I was shattered to see her in the state she was. I sighed and held back my own tears. Kept them safe in the comfort of my eyes. We reached my parents and my Mother seemed to put on a brave face. I just smiled at her hoping it would make her feel better or any better. 

"Ginny you go first dear," my Mother said to me, "we'll be there shortly." 

I nodded and faced my trolley in the direction between Platform 9 and 10 to get to Platform 9 ¾. 

I took in some quick breathes before rushing into the wall. I pushed my trolley as I ran at a nice pace. It was always easier to do it that way. I shut my eyes tightly as I always hated the experience of going to the Platform this way. I was more embarrassed at what I looked like to Muggles if they saw me. Then I felt this gush of air hit my face and my body shuddered a bit. My heart seemed to stop for a quick moment before returning to beat ever so strongly. I gripped onto the sides of my trolley not wanting to let go. I could feel the sweat form on the palms of my hands making them sweaty and I knew they soon would slip off. I took in a deep breath before I opened my eyes. When my eyes opened, I saw Platform 9 ¾ filled with Hogwarts students and their parents. Everyone seemed busy to notice my appearance but that didn't mind me. I looked around and saw parents hugging their children and whatnot. I pushed my trolley out a bit more to wait where my Mother usually waited when we came through. I gazed around and spotted some of my friends. 

I just quickly waved to them. They were all with their parents. I looked around to see if I could spot anyone else but couldn't really see with a lot of first years blocking my view. I was about to turn around when I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder. With that, my head quickly whipped around to see my Mother's face looking at me, all smiles and sparkling eyes. 

"You ready dear?" my Mother asked. 

"Yeah but surely it's not time yet," I answered hoping deep down inside it wasn't. A part of me wanted to stay and a part wanted to see Hogwarts again. 

My Mother just smiled and nodded her head in the direction behind me. I felt my heart skip. I didn't want to know what she was trying to indicate at but I turned all the same. I saw the big clock with it's small hand set on eleven, and it's big hand set on the five to. I felt my body pump more blood up to my brain and my face become all red and hot. I could feel the sweat in my palms form again, just like before when I was touching the cold metal of the trolley. I didn't want to look back to my Mother but I heard that my Dad and Ron had arrived from the other side. 

"Well, Molly, let's get this young teens ready," I heard my Dad say happily as he clapped his hands together. I turned to see him smiling. He must've seen the faces on my Mother's and mine. His face changed, "Look you two. Don't be so glum about it. It's just another year. You'll do fine Ginny dear," my Dad said in a comforting voice, "Now, now Molly, you've seen them all summer." 

I looked at my Mother's face. She had a tear running down her check. I felt like hugging her so that's what I did. I hugged her tightly not wanting to let go but I had to. 

"It's okay, I'll be all right. You'll see me soon," I said in an assuring tone while I pulled out of the hug slowly and I smiled. 

"I know I will," my Mother said to me while looking at my Dad and back to me, "Oh quickly now. It's time for you two to board the train!" 

She laughed a little and then nodded her head to Ron and me. Ron and me pushed our trolley over to the train. Ron put my trunks on the train along with his. I just watched him and then went over to say good bye to my parents. I hugged them both not wanting to let go but it was a minute and everyone needed to be on the train. I quickly jumped onto the train and waited for my brother. Ron said bye quickly and got on as well. We both rushed to the compartment that was the closet to wave to our parents. Lucky it was empty. We opened the window and yelled bye. 

"Have a good year you two!" my Dad called out to us. 

"We will," Ron said winking. 

"No funny business Ronald Weasley," my Mother warned but I could detect a bit of humor in the way she said it. 

"No Mother," Ron said back. 

Soon there was a train whistle and all the parents were standing close as they could get to the train waving their good byes. 

"I'll send you an owl!" I called out to my Mother and I saw her smile and nod her head, "Bye!" I called out for the last time as the train started to move. I kept on waving to my parents and smiling. 

The train moved a bit more quickly and I stuck my head out a bit to wave a bit more to my parents. My ruby red hair flying with the wind. Ron was telling me to get back but I couldn't help myself. I waved till I could no longer see them properly. There figures just a blur. I popped my head back into the compartment and shut the window. 

"I'm going to find Hermione and Harry okay?" Ron asked. 

"Yeah of course. I'll just stay here," I said sitting down on the seat. I really wanted some time alone to think about my parents and my Mother before I rushed off to greet my friends and catch up with them. 

"Why don't you walk around and find some of your friends?" Ron asked as he put his hand on the handle ready to slide the compartment door open. 

"Yeah I will later and besides my trunks are here," I said pointing to them on the floor. I couldn't be bothered to pull them along with me to my friends compartment. 

"Oh yeah. I'm going to move mine to Harry's and Hermione's compartment. If you need any help moving yours, just ask me and I'll come and move them to the compartment you want," Ron offered as he slid the compartments door open. 

"All right then but remember, you offered," I said smiling at him. 

He just shook his head and tied his three trunks together. Lucky Ron had muscles and could pick up heavy trunks. I could barely handle one trunk of mine. I got up and slid the compartments door shut. I really needed some time alone. I sat by the window and looked out to see us passing some country side. Just looking at it for a few minutes made me sick. 

I turned my face away and shut my eyes. I felt sick looking outside while the train picked up speed and sped passed lots of scenery. I took in some deep breathes but only opened my eyes when someone slid my compartment door open with such force. I looked at who opened it and I felt I was in a nightmare. I wanted to shut my eyes and dream it all away but I knew I couldn't. I sighed deeply and stood up. 

"What do you want?" I asked with my tone getting straight to the point, "I have no time to put up with you and your nasty ways." 

Draco Malfoy was standing at the entrance of my compartment door, smirking like usual. 

"What do you want?" Draco mocked at me, "Nothing you can give." 

"Who said I'd want to give anything to you?" I interrogated while crossing my arms over my chest breathing in and out deeply. I really wanted to push his greasy head out of my compartment and never see him again. 

"I was just checking out who was in each compartment and I just happened to come pass a poor Weasley in this one who just loves wasting my time by trying to speak to me," Draco said smirking as he looked at me. He totally ignored my remark but I couldn't care less. 

"I see, tell me Malfoy, why are you still here then? I mean you could just simply walk off but no, you tend to linger about like some annoying cloud of smoke," I said to him. 

He stopped smirking and looked at me plainly. 

"What was your problem in Knockturn Alley?" he questioned me as his eyes turned in slits and his lips tighten. He looked around behind him and stepped into my compartment and slid the door shut. 

"Don't do that. I don't want a ferret in here," I said with disgust. He just smirked. 

"Just tell me and I'll leave," he said hurriedly. 

"Now who's annoying and wasting time? My time exactly. If I'm not mistaken it's you who loves wasting my time by trying to speak to me," I said rolling my eyes and finally sitting down. I didn't have the energy to stand, "Just go away Malfoy." 

"No I won't, not until you tell me. Plus I don't like wasting my time with you," he said in a disgusted tone. 

"Then answer me, why are you still here?" I asked saying each word slowly and leaning forward. 

"I'm here on business all right. I'm trying to find out what was going on in Knockturn Alley," Draco said with a hint of irritability in his tone of voice. 

"There is no business here Malfoy, not with me any ways," I pointed out while looking at the velvet red curtains that were so thick that it nearly made the compartment seem dark like early evening. It was the first time I ever took notice. I looked back at the figure that was Draco and could see his steel gray eyes that seemed to survey my every movement from simply breathing. His smirk lingered in the dark and that sent chills up my spine to know. 

"Leave me alone Malfoy," I said looking at my lap. I couldn't really look anywhere else. 

"I already told you Weasley, I won't, not until you tell me what was going on in Knockturn Alley," Draco said. 

I looked up to see that he had moved closer to me. I inched all the way back to the back of the compartments soft seat. I sunk lower into it, trying my best to keep far away from him as possible. 

"Why do you care?" I questioned curiously. It was true it was about him but why should he worry? It shouldn't be affecting him any ways, well I thought it shouldn't. 

"Just tell me!" he exclaimed, fury and rage almost taking over his body. It showed in the way he said it, the way he was standing and his face. I went too far now. He was starting to get angry and if he was anything like his Father, then I'll be in trouble in a matter of minutes. I pulled on my bravest face and pulled myself together. Gaining any strength that I had to be strong and not take any of his stupid nonsense. 

"No!" I nearly yelled raising from my seat. I didn't know why I did but I did. I didn't know what came over me in just a matter of seconds. I felt strong and powerful. That I could take Malfoy on. My height challenging his. Even though he was much more taller than me, I felt taller than I really was. I looked up and into his steel gray eyes that seemed to be competing with my hazelnut ones. I watched his face turn from shock one second to a more angry expression. His brow came together and his eyes looked like drawn lines on his pale white face that was easy to see, even with the dim light that tried to streak through the curtains. His lip seem to twitch in fury. I watched as a red colour came and filled those snow white cheeks. I felt my face put on it's battle face as well. I could tell my brow was most likely equivalent to his. Mirroring his own body's actions to what I said. I could feel my heart beat strong and fast. Anger taking over. Anger for all the years I had to put up with an idiot like him. 

"You will tell me Weasley, like it or not," Draco said almost tight lip and not speaking. When he finished his sentence, his lips drew together and was tight and firm. 

"Like it or not Malfoy, I'm not telling you anything," I said my fist clenching with anger. I released them and stuffed them back into tight balls. I knew I was stubborn and I knew I didn't want Malfoy to get his way. I watched his face, more anger taking over. I could see his hand move into his robe slowly and sneakily, "Don't even try Malfoy." 

"Try what? To curse you? To put you through pain? Cause Weasley I will if you don't tell me," Draco threaten. 

"Is that a threat? I'd like to see you live up to it," I snarled as my face leaned closer to him and my eyes slightly closing. 

"Oh I will. You just tell me when and I will," Draco said in a deadly tone as his face mirrored my actions. I could see a blurry vision of Malfoy pulling out his wand. I quickly stuffed my hand into my pocket to draw out my old shabby wand. I held it tightly in the palm of my hands that my knuckles were most likely white from gripping on so tightly. Draco was holding his out by his side just like me. 

"Come on, show me what you got the oh so powerful Malfoy," I dared. Now for a quick second I totally lost myself. What I said, just slipped out of my mouth and at exactly the wrong time, "I'm sure I could take on a blockhead like you any day. I'm sure the curse and spells I know will be just as powerful," I said with such confidence that it nearly scared me, "Try me." 

I watched Malfoy's face and I was sure he would do what I said but he was taking longer than I expected. I was so angry that I dared myself to push him even more. 

"Try me Malfoy! Come on! Show me how powerful you are!" I yelled right in his face. I couldn't handle my feelings all bottled up any more, "Hurry up! Your wasting both of our time! Come on! I'm sure I'll be blown away!" I yelled again. 

I could tell he was clenching his wand in his hand very tightly. I looked him straight in the eye as he drew his wand up to say a curse. I didn't move from my spot nor did I take back what I said. I stood my ground. My feet cemented onto the train. My eyes dark with fury and my face heated with redness. I could see his lips move apart ready to say something. His mouth moving in a formation of a curse. I didn't move. I felt so angry that I didn't want to move. His voice was about to speak of his curse when I heard a voice from the right side of me speak and the compartment door sliding open. I tore my eyes away from Malfoy to see who it was. 

"Don't you dare Malfoy, unless of course you have a death wish. You will not lay one finger or do anything to Ginny," I heard the voice of one of my friends say. 

I looked into the eyes of my friend, Amber Davidson. Her bright baby blue eyes looked almost red with her anger. Her face usually caring was all stitched with an angry appearance. Her shoulder-length, curly light brown hair that seemed to be blessed with the rays of the summer sun, it was like they were streaks of blonde was bouncing as she was shaking her head at Malfoy. Her eyes narrowed at him. 

"Oh here to save the day are you David?" Draco asked in a ridicule tone. 

"It's Amber Davidson you idiot. If you tend to call me by my last name do it properly you twit," Amber hissed at him her eyes still screwing into his steel gray ones. 

I just stood there with my wand still clutched between my fingers of my sweaty palm. What if Amber didn't come and Malfoy did do a dreadful curse? He is much stronger than me no doubt about it. Being a son of a Death Eater would surely teach him something. What was coming over me to think I could beat him? My mind raced with thoughts of what had just happened. 

"I don't tend to call you properly by your last name you dense person," Draco snapped at Amber, "Your a Gryffindor and I don't tend to call you by your proper names if you haven't noticed for the past three years." 

I looked at Amber wondering what she'd say next. She was always smart with her words and a person not to mess with. Ever since I met Amber, I always knew she was nice. That was why she'd fitted in Gryffindor so well when she arrived. Also a prankster at times. She didn't play bad pranks and she wasn't bad or mean. Amber would most likely take the spot of my twin brothers in her last year at Hogwarts. The one to make us laugh and play little jokes on us. Amber was transferred from a different school in her fifth year but I don't remember what the school she transferred from was called. I always seemed to forget the name of it. I was most likely in one of my dreamlands when she mentioned it. Amber was also on the Quidditch team. She was put on ever since everyone found out her talent on a broomstick. She was just as good as Harry. She became Chaser. 

I watched intently at Amber waiting for her reply. 

"I have noticed ferret. Just leave Ginny alone. Get out of this compartment before I do something and trust me, I won't regret it either," Amber threaten Malfoy with such fury and force. 

"Fine. I've spent enough time here around a poor Weasley," Malfoy mumbled his words but they were clear to hear. 

"Hold your tongue as well you ugly git," Amber hissed at him, her eyes seemed to still be locked on Malfoy. I wanted to help out seeing I was the one who got me in this whole mess but just by looking at Amber, I thought better of it. 

I looked at Malfoy who looked at me with his hateful eyes. He just mumbled something silently and looked towards Amber. I too turned my gaze that way. I looked at Amber, her face still angry and her eyes burning like a big red fire. I watched out the corner of my eye as Malfoy headed out of the compartment. He pushed passed Amber who pushed him just as roughly back. I kept my eyes set on Amber who seemed to watch where Malfoy was going down the trains hallway. Malfoy to some girls was cute and handsome but to Amber, she found him plain ugly. She was interested in someone else but I didn't know who. She was my friend but we weren't that close seeing she is a year above me. I shoved my wand back into my pocket and stood there waiting for the moment to thank Amber. 

"Thanks Amber," I said in a low tone feeling guilty for letting myself get that far and angry over Malfoy. I looked at Amber who seemed to hear me speak and she turned her eyes on me. 

"Oh that's okay Ginny. I hate him and he shouldn't have the right to boss people around," Amber said taking a step into my compartment. 

I decided to sit down seeing my legs felt as though they couldn't hold my body weight any more. As I sat down I breathed out heavily. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. 

"I didn't mean for that to happen," I muttered. I looked up to see Amber's reaction which was just a simple nod. 

"Why is it so dark in here? You need some light!" Amber said as she walked over to the curtains to draw them open. 

"Oh I got sick from looking out at the scenery," I answered her question as I sat up from the lump I was sitting in. 

After the suns rays filled the little compartment, Amber still remained looking at outside till she went and sat on the other side opposite of me. Her eyes turn back to their normal bright baby blue colour and her face caring. She smiled at me and laughed a little. 

"What?" I asked wondering what on Earth she could be laughing at. 

"Oh I'm just amazed at you Ginny. You taking on Malfoy," Amber answered me shaking her head slightly and her laugh disappeared, along with her bright smile. Her face turned serious and this was a side of Amber I hardly ever saw. She looked down and then back into my eyes, "You shouldn't push him Ginny. I know he gets on your nerves, he gets on everyone's nerves for that matter," Amber said rolling her eyes and then looking back into my eyes, "but be careful where you tread when his around. You know his a slimy git and will do everything in his power to get what he wants. I know you shouldn't give in but don't get in a situation like that again, all right Ginny?" 

I looked at Amber and her face was now filled with concern. She was worried something was going to happen to me. Her eyes filled with sorrow. I didn't like seeing her like this. I smiled weakly. 

"Don't worry Amber. I didn't know it was going that far but I'll try to contain myself next time. Thanks again," I said as my small smile stayed on my face. 

"Oh Ginny, I don't want anything bad happening to you," Amber said as she made her way over to hug me. I hugged her back. 

"Nothing bad will happen to me," I assured her. We pulled out of the hug and she smiled. Amber's face lit up again and she was her cheery self. 

"I better go and see what your brother and his friends are up to," Amber said making her way out. 

"Oh yeah. Um, Amber?" I called to her in a soft tone. My body started to become numb thinking about what Ron might do if he found out about what happened with Malfoy. It sent a new series of chills up and down my spine. Amber spun around to look at me to see what I was going to say. Her eyebrow raised curiously. 

"Yeah?" Amber asked curiously. 

"Can you not tell Ron about what happened?" I asked a bit shaky. I felt my body begin to shake a bit. My lip almost trembled from fear. 

"Oh of course I won't. Can I suggest something?" Amber asked me. 

"Yeah," I said looking at her in fear of what she might say to me. 

"Don't worry it's not bad. Just get out of this compartment and see some of your friends," Amber said with a warm, bright smile. She gave me a wink before she turned to her left and disappeared from my sight. 

My eyes watched in the space Amber once filled for a brief moment before turning to look at my lap. My compartment door was still open. I looked out the window and saw more country side and then decided to go for a walk and catch-up with my friends. I got to my feet and headed towards the door. I turned to my left, just like Amber moments ago and I began my journey to search for my friends. I walked with my hand slightly touching the sides of the hallway. I peeked through some compartments and found some first years. I kept walking and then a heard a bunch of familiar voices. I stopped in front of the compartment door and decided to knock seeing I didn't want to be rude. I bought my hand up to the door to knock and noticed it was still a bit shaky. I rubbed my hand with my other hand to calm it down and it did work a little bit. I gently knocked on the door and I heard the laughs from within die. 

"Yeah?" I heard my friend, Charlotte Gray ask. 

It felt so good to hear her voice seeing I hadn't heard it for ages. She was the closet friend to me. I had two other friends but the other two were closer and me and Charlotte were close. 

My fingers fumbled a bit to grab a tight grip on the handle to slide it open. I inhaled quickly and slid the door open. When I did I looked about to see, Charlotte sitting on one side and my other two friends, Anna Shrubs and Tina Randle, were sitting on the seat opposite. I smiled at the three girls who's faces lighten up. 

"Hey Ginny!" Charlotte exclaimed getting up to her feet clumsily to hug me. She nearly tripped on her own feet. I laughed and gave her a hug. Charlotte still had her same appearance as previous years but she was very pretty. Charlotte had light brown wavy hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. She had a medium size nose with rose pink lips. 

"Hey everyone," I said cheerfully as Charlotte and me broke out of our hug and I stepped into the compartment. 

"How are you?" Tina asked. I looked at the young girl standing up ready to give me a hug. Her shoulder-length straight hair gave out her pretty bright green eyes. She had a small nose with rosy lips. She was the most popular one in girls in our grade. It was obvious because of her looks. 

"I'm fine and how about all of you's?" I questioned pulling out of the hug from Tina to hug Anna who stood up after a moment Tina and I hugged. 

"I'm good," I heard Charlotte say from my left side. She went back to sitting down. 

"I'm all right," Tina said sitting down in the spot she was before. 

"I'm happy," Anna answered me as she gave me a hug. Anna had short dirty blonde hair and ocean blue eyes that had a hint of green hidden in them. She had a small nose and a mixture of pink to red lips. She was the second most popular girl. 

"And why is that?" I asked excitedly as we broke out of our hug. 

Anna went to sit back down next to Tina and I took my seat next to Charlotte. 

"Oh Daniel Ents asked me to be his girlfriend during the summer," Anna said giggling. 

I grinned feeling happy, "Oh really? That's great Anna even though that wasn't hard to see that he'd ask you to be his girlfriend. After all, during last year he escorted you to class now and then. Plus the fact of his only interest in you." 

Anna blushed a deep crimson and she giggled yet again. 

"Why didn't you send me an owl about it?" I asked wondering. 

"Oh I was really busy. I'm really sorry Ginny. I was mainly spending the summer with Daniel," Anna said still giggling uncontrollably. 

"Oh, I see," I said winking at her, with a big smile on my face. 

"Oh nothing like that Ginny," Anna said shaking her head as her eyes trailed up to the ceiling. 

"Yes I'm sure," I said teasingly. 

Us four girls broke out in laughter. For some time, we spent it trading stories about what happened during that summer. It seemed as though we drifted apart for some time but with just a little chat, drifted back together. We laughed and had a good time. I wasn't quite sure if I should say anything about Malfoy so I kept it in and promised myself if it got out-of-hand, that I'd tell them. After a while of catching up, I decided to return back to my compartment to get changed. I told my friends I'd be back and I set back down the hallway to get back to the compartment that held my trunk. 

I slid the door open and I could feel my body shake from the memories it held. Yes they were short but made a mark all the same. I shut my eyes briefly and then opened them. I quickly got in, slid the door shut and began to pick my trunk up to place it on the seat I was sitting on before I left to see my friends. Afterwards I began to open my trunk. I took my uniform out, which was the plain, gray knee length skirt, gray jumper, white blouse and my red and gold tie. I made sure the door was shut tightly and I drew the curtains half way. I could still see the last rays of sunlight before turning into the early evening, shine through the half window that wasn't covered by the curtain and it set a peachy colour all over one half of the compartment. I quickly took off my jeans and folded them neatly and set them back in my open trunk. I slipped my skirt up my legs and set it on my waist. I zipped it up at the back and then continued dressing. I took off my top and folded that neatly and placed that too in my trunk. I threaded my right arm first through the right side of my white blouse and then did my left side. After having both my arms through, I pulled my hair from underneath my blouse and flipped it to rest on the back of my blouse. I did up the buttons hurriedly hoping no one would barge in at any moment. I quickly did my tie and placed my jumper over the top of my white blouse. Then I wrapped my robe around me and did the buttons. After I took out my pure black shoes and white socks from the trunk. I took off the sneakers I was wearing and placed them safely in my trunk and I shut the trunk. It made a click and I knew it was shut properly. I drew open the curtain to look at the once peachy pink coloured sky turn into a nice sea blue. I saw some stars twinkle in the distance. I sighed happily thinking of my Mother, my Dad and my four brothers. I sat on the seat on the other side from where I set my trunk and started putting my socks on. I pulled them up a bit but not too much otherwise it would look bad. I placed my feet into my shoes and I was ready to start a new year at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

************************************************************************* 

**Authors Note:** I do hope you all enjoyed the two new Chapters! If so, keep reading there is more to come!! When I get back off course! Please Review or Flame or anything!! Love to hear from you's!! Right I better go!! Talk to you all later!! 

**Next Chapter:**

****

Chapter Six - Back at Hogwarts 

Look out for it!! Byes! *waves* 

Pippin 


	6. Chapter Six Back at Hogwarts

**DISCLAIMER!:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or any names associated with the Harry Potter series. They all belong to the talented and wonderful J.K.Rowling and Warner Bros. The only thing I own is the plot and new characters that come into account later. 

**Author:** Pippin 

**Rating:** This Chapter is G but the R will kick in later in the later Chapters. I'm still working on that. 

**Pairings:** Obvious. Virginia Weasley and Draco Malfoy. 

**Summary: **Virginia Weasley is just a normal teenager, going through what all teenagers go through. She's at Hogwarts again for another year of school and it's her sixth. She has close relationships with her friends but can that all change? Will she feel the same all at the end of the year or will this year change her life? Make a new path for her unsure future? Will this all change when a certain Silver haired boy comes into the picture? Read to find out and not exactly a happy ending. 

**Note:** Story is written through Virginia Weasley's eyes. 

**Authors Note:** HEY EVERYONE!! I'm back again! So sorry I didn't update sooner but I had a few little problems that needed to be sorted out and also school work and exams and such. I tried to update sooner but it was just not happening!! I do hope you all enjoy this next chapter! Sorry if there is spelling errors! Did I ever mention... I'm not very good at spelling! Also if the paragraphs and stuff like that don't make sense; it's because my work program doesn't do a 'grammar' check... just to let you all know! ^_~ Anywhoo, here are the reviews and the new CHAPPY!! Enjoy!! 

**Reviews for last Chapter:**   
  
**Lady Brannon -** Glad to see that you like the point of view I'm using!! ^_^ Yeah that thing with Draco liking Hermione... Hmmm, well see what happens... lol! I'm not even sure myself yet! I have a few ideas but I'll run them through before I pick which one to go with! lol Yes the possibilities! *grins evilly* ^_~ Yeah I usually have a few typo's. I get my friend to better read it but I think sometimes she just skims through it and doesn't catch the typo's. Maybe one day I'll read the whole story and fix it up... there is always later! Thank you SO much for reviewing. I really do appreciate it! Thanks!! You ROCK!! 

**sailoranime** **-** Yes! Thanks so much for your help! ^_^ Next chappie is up now... the wait is over!! *even though it's been awhile... Looks around innocently* WoW!! you added my story to your favourite list?! My golly ollie gosh! *thoroughly shocked* o_O Whoa! lol. Thanks for letting me know! You ROCK!! 

**~*~**

**A Struggle for Love**

**Chapter Six: Back at Hogwarts**

I got up and exited the compartment. I left my trunk in there seeing that they'd be bought up to the school so I didn't see any reason to call Ron to bring my trunk back to my friends compartment. I slid the compartment's door shut and then headed back to where Charlotte, Anna and Tina were. I slid their compartment door open to hear them all laughing again. I sat back down next to Charlotte. They were all changed into their school robes as well. 

Only differences between us is that, Tina was in Ravenclaw and Anna was in Hufflepuff. Charlotte and I were from Gryffindor. Even though we were in different houses, we seem to get along together easily. We also had time to spend time together. We kept on chatting for a while until we felt the train slowing down and a whistle blew. We all stood up excitedly and nearly ran into each other in trying to get out. We all wanted to go at the same time but knew we couldn't so Tina and Anna went out first together and then Charlotte and I left together. We all had to line up to get off the train. I was so nervous in returning back to Hogwarts that I became a bit dizzy. I needed something to eat and drink to calm my nerves but knew it was impossible for a while at least, seeing we needed to get back to the Great Hall and that the first years needed to be sorted. The line moved slowly. I was in a trance and every time the line moved, I moved automatically. My feet taking one step at a time. I sighed and then finally I was stepping onto the stone pavement of Hogsmeade Train Station. 

I looked around me to see Hogsmeade station packed with students. I turned to where we were going to go to the carriages. I saw Hagrid directing all the first years to get into the boats. Just by looking at him, it bought memories of me when I first arrived here. I was so nervous that I nearly vomited during the train ride. I smiled at my memory. I remembered boarding off the train to see this large man stand before me, calling all the first years. I was so scared. I remember Fred and George saying something about Hagrid but I didn't really pay attention seeing I was so scared and nervous. I remembered when I first heard Hagrid's voice. It scared me but as he kept talking, I knew he would be nice. I sighed at my memory. 

"Come on Ginny, we'll miss a carriage if you keep daydreaming but then again," I heard Charlotte say to me while she pulled my arm to the closet carriage, "it's night time, so I don't know what to call what you were doing." 

I laughed at her comment and made my way over to the horseless carriage just like her. 

"You go in first," Charlotte offered. 

I nodded my head. I bent my head down so I didn't hit it. I held the sides of the carriage to help me. Once I got inside, I sat down on the seat that was on the left side of me. Charlotte came in and sat beside me. Tina and Anna came a few minutes after. I watched as Charlotte called out to them and waving her hand to beckon them over. The two girls rushed over and Anna got in first. I turned my attention to stare out the window. I saw the carriage next to us and who was in it. It held, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and of course, Draco Malfoy. My eyes seemed to stay looking at the carriage. 

Malfoy was staring out his window as well and that happened to be the window I was staring into. He caught my gaze and smirked. I turned away disgusted. I saw Anna and Tina sitting opposite Charlotte and I, smiling. 

"You ready for a new year?" Tina asked me smiling. 

"Um, Yes and no," I answered putting on a smile. 

"Oh why is that?" Anna asked curiously. 

I was looking at Anna straight in the eye and I felt as though she could see through me and see why. I could also feel Charlotte's eyes on me. I also saw Tina looking at me from the corner of my right eye. Can they all tell something's wrong? Do they know what's wrong? They couldn't know. I didn't breath a word of what happened with Malfoy so how can they know? They didn't have any special power that saw through people and for what they're worth. My stomach turned. Why am I feeling this way? It's not anything bad and nothing too serious happened between Malfoy and I so why am I like this? If I did say something they all might just annoy me for the rest of the year about it. I sighed deeply and smiled. 

"Oh, I really don't know," I said looking away and looking at my hands that were resting on my lap. Then it came to me, "I guess I'll just miss my parents," I said looking up and looking at each one of my friends slowly seeing if they took what I said. 

"Everything will be fine Ginny. Your parents will be fine," I heard Charlotte say as she punched my arm gently. I turned to look her in the eye, "You'll survive. Your strong!" Charlotte said as she rested her head on the window on her side. 

"Yeah, that's true Ginny," I heard Anna say and I turned to look at my other two friends which were smiling. 

"Thanks," I just simply said. I didn't know why I said it but I felt as though it needed to be said. 

"Thanks for what?" Tina asked me. I turned to look at her directly, "What are friends for?" 

"Yeah I guess so," I answered smiling and feeling better. 

The carriage was moving swiftly. I felt the bumps and the rocks that were beneath us as the wheels trailed over the wet grass of the early September night. I sat in the carriage with my friends still talking about the summer break. My friends summer break seemed more fun and outgoing than mine. Like it was filled with adventure. To me, that didn't matter because I got to spend my summer break with my loving Mother and I got to see my brothers from time to time. Finally the carriage slowed down and it came to a slow halt. 

"We're here!" Tina squealed with delight. 

"I can't wait!" Anna squealed in sequence. 

I looked at their faces and I couldn't restrain the smile spreading across my face. I looked out the window to see Hogwarts students getting out of their carriages and making their way through packs of students. 

"Ginny, honestly!" I heard Charlotte say to me. 

I turned to see my three friends already outside waiting for me. 

"Oh sorry," I said turning a bit red. I seemed to block everything happening. I laughed as I got out of the carriage, "I didn't mean to take so long." 

Charlotte shook her head as she laughed. 

"I don't know what I'm going to do for the rest of the year if you act like this," Charlotte said smiling. 

"I don't know either!" I said smiling, "Come on, our new year awaits us." 

The three girls nodded their heads and then all four of us moved towards the castle. I saw Ron holding hands with Hermione climbing the stairs to the great, big oak doors. I saw Harry walking next to Ron talking with Amber. He must've said something because Amber laughed. I watched as Amber's smile grew and her face was lit up with the light coming from the doors. I sighed wondering why I never was that successful with Harry. Why didn't he want to talk to me? Why didn't he try to make me laugh or tell me something funny? Wasn't I worth his time? Come on, you know that's not true. Your his best friends sister and that's why it didn't work out. Plus he saved you in your First year so how can you say your not worthy of his time? Yeah but he might have only saved me because I am his best friend sister. All sorts of thoughts ran through my mind. Some upsetting me and some making me feel a bit better. I walked across the wet grass. My school shoes making a mould into the grass and the Earth. I looked at my shoes. 

Strands of grass and spots of wet patches could be seen. I saw the steps come into view. I climbed the steps with my friends still going on about something. I drained out of the whole conversation. The only thing I knew about it was, Daniel's younger brother was coming to Hogwarts that year and Anna said he was little cuttie. I sighed as I neared the Great Oak doors. The lights were a bit dim but you could still see faces all the same. My friends and I were in a crowd mixed with third, fourth and fifth years. I sighed as I took one step into the Entrance Hall. All memories of what happened in previous years, came flooding back into my mind. 

I was walking to where everyone was crowed to get into the Great Hall. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I thought it was Charlotte seeing she was behind me. 

"What is it Charlotte?" I whispered leaning my head back to whisper it to her. 

"It's not Charlotte, it's me Ginny. Colin," I heard the deep voice of a young male. 

I could feel my cheeks turning a certain colour. I turned around to see Colin Creevy. He was a boy in my year. My eyes couldn't believe the sight before me. My eyes grew wide with happiness to see him. I looked at his face. He was shining his pearly whites with a big grin. His eyes wide and his hair raffled. From looking at his face, I looked at his body. He had surely worked during the summer to gain the figure he had. He was nicely built now. He had nice broad shoulders and a firm stomach that showed even through his uniform under his robes. I stepped back with a face of shock as my mouth dropped open. My eyes quickly trailed back to his face which was now pink with embarrassment. He looked cute with his pink cheeks showing and his broad grin. He had grown taller as well. I had to bend my head back a bit to look him straight in the eye. 

"My gosh, it is you!" I exclaimed taking a few steps to give him a hug, "You've changed heaps. You look good. I guess you've been working out over the summer?" 

I could feel his hands rubbing my back gently. I hugged him tightly. In my third year, I remembered Colin having a crush on me. I was shocked that he could like someone like me but to me it didn't matter seeing I was infatuated with Harry. I remembered he asked me to be his girlfriend and I turned him down seeing I had strong feelings about Harry and for Harry. Then when I finally came to terms with Harry not liking me more than just a friend, I felt so guilty for some reason. I remembered crying for days about it and that was in my fourth year. As I hugged Colin, the memory of hugging for the first time came floating into my mind. It was also in my fourth year. A couple of days later when I realised my love for Harry, would never be returned to me by him. I remembered coming down into the Gryffindor common room late one night my eyes all sore. I sat on the coach in front of the fire. Colin heard my cries and came down from his dorm to comfort me. The feel of his arms around me was a memory I'd never forget. All the soothing words he said to me about everything being fine did comfort me. He held me in his arms till we both thought we better get back to our beds before any caught us. From that day forward, Colin had always been there for me. He made me smile, laugh and feel wanted. I had a special bond with Colin that I never had with any of my other friends. I'd spend time with him from time to time. 

As I pulled out of the hug, Colin still had his big grin spread across his face. 

"Your not looking too bad yourself Ginny," Colin said removing a strand of hair that had fallen loose behind my ear from the hug. He tucked it back behind my ear as I smiled. Colin was very sweet no matter what anyone said about him. They just didn't see the real him. Colin usually kept to himself and was quiet. 

I laughed slightly and looked down at my shoes. 

"Come on Ginny. Oh hi there Colin how are you?" Charlotte asked. I turned to look at her face which was shocked. She went over and gave Colin a hug and I moved out of the way. I smiled and looked around at all the students that were entering the now opened doors of the Great Hall. 

I felt a pair of eyes bore into me. I tried to find the owner but I failed. I turned back around to my friends. 

"Where's Anna and Tina?" I asked as I looked around for them. 

"Oh those two already left to go to their tables. I thought I was beside you and when I turned to tell you something, I came face to face with Pansy," Charlotte said with disgust. 

"Oh really now?" I laughed. 

"It's not funny. That girl still hasn't changed," Charlotte said shaking her head, "well then, now we're all here, how about we get inside and get comfortable. Come on Ginny. Colin you joining us?" 

"Yeah okay," Colin said starting to walk towards the Great Hall doors. 

I turned and walked beside him. We entered the Great Hall and it was decorated like usual but maybe a bit more decorative than all the previous years I was at Hogwarts. The Great Hall bought feeling to all of us that I think we all wanted to express but now that could be done seeing You-Know-Who is gone, we can all live in peace and harmony for now. I smiled as I looked around. The candles floated in the air like usual. The tables were long and were calling for us students to come and sit by them. I looked at the walls and they seemed to be covered by banners of each house. As I walked, my eyes trailed up to the bewitched ceiling. It was a clear night with the stars shining ever so brightly. They twinkled and seemed smeared throughout the blackness. I walked over to the Gryffindor house table with Charlotte and Colin. I spotted Anna and Tina. I gave them both a quick wave before taking my seat at the table. 

Colin sat on the right side of me, next to his friend, Hugh Beckonsole. Hugh was a rather nice boy as well. Also in my year. He had a mixture of brown and blonde hair. Blonde parts were visible here and there. It was mainly brown though. He had dark chocolate eyes and a rather small nose. He also had dimples. They showed the most when he smiled, just like he is doing now. He too had a nice figure. He was always a charmer and had been trying to date Charlotte but she just wouldn't accept him. Pity though. 

"Hi there Ginny. Don't you look nice this year? How are you?" Hugh asked me as I took my seat. Colin leaned back in his seat so I could face Hugh when I talked. 

"Thanks. I'm good. Your looking good this year too if I'm not mistaken. So how are you?" I asked smiling as I placed my hands on my lap. 

Hugh gave a small laugh and his dimples were even more visible with his toothily grin. His eyes sparkled. 

"Great to hear. I'm doing well," he answered and then looking up at the High table were the Professors all sat. 

I looked at Colin who seemed to smile and I just smiled along with him. My cheeks were sore from all the smiling done in one day. I turned to see Charlotte talking to Hermione who sat herself next to Charlotte. They were discussing who would be Head Girl and Head Boy. I didn't really want to listen in. It made me drowsy talking about all that. I looked to see where Harry was. He was sitting next to Amber and I should've known that. Them two had become rather close. I sighed as the thought came into my mind, I'm never going to be with Harry so I should just give up. All my pride and my heart screamed out, "NO" in my mind. I was so confused and couldn't make sense of it all. I saw Neville Longbottom sit in front of me. I smiled at him as he just smiled back nervously. He was quite fidgety in his seat. 

"Are you okay Neville?" I asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine Ginny," he answered me and then tore his eyes away from me and looked down the table to where there was space for the first years to take their seats. 

Quite frankly, I think something's wrong no matter what he says. I looked and saw most of the students seating in there seats waiting for the Sorting ceremony. My gaze just happened to wander off to the Slytherin table to where Draco Malfoy was sitting in between his two twits. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle had gotten larger over the summer. Malfoy looked like a skinny stick in between them two overgrown boys. I looked at Crabbe's appearance. He was sitting to the left of Malfoy. He had chubby cheeks that had a little bit of rosy colour in them. I laughed mentally. His nose was more of a snout. His lips were thick and his double chin was clearly visible. He had his hands laid on the table. My eyes quickly looked at them. They were large with big, stubby fingers attached to them. His uniform looked tight on his body. My nose scrunched up from disgust and then my eyes wondered over to where Goyle was sitting. He was on the right of Malfoy. Just as I was going to look at his appearance more closely, someone had blocked my view by sitting in front of him. I sighed and leaned over more to Charlotte's side looking like I was listening in on their conversation but I was far from it. Lucky for me, the person that sat and block my view, moved over to the right more and I got to see Goyle. I don't know why I bother. 

There sat Gregory Goyle. He too, was chubby. He was slightly smaller than Crabbe. He had his cheek bones filled. His eyes seemed small and like small black pebbles on his face that was hidden by his cheeks. His nose was quite large. I shuddered and then noticed a pair of eyes on me. I looked more to the left side and saw Malfoy staring at me with his penetrating stare. His eyes that glinted like shiny steel was looking at me. He had a smirk on his face. He looked at Crabbe, then Goyle and then lastly me. When his eyes reconnected with mine, he smirked even more. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his. We kept our eyes looked. It was a staring competition that we began. I didn't look away to give him the satisfaction of him thinking I was scared of him. I sat there in my seat and I slowly began to fidget in my seat. I crossed my legs under the table trying to stay still. Under his gaze, I didn't feel comfortable. I felt like moving. 

The only thing that tore my eyes away from Malfoy was the sound of the Great Hall's big door opening and Charlotte whispering about Daniel's brother. I turned away and looked at the doors. I saw Professor McGonagall striding in. She was still strict and it showed in her face. Her head was high in the air and she was carrying a roll of parchment with all the names of the first years. It had a bright red ribbon tied around it. She walked and her small heels clicked on the Great Hall's floor. She was moving steadily. Behind her was a different story. I looked at all the nervous yet excited face that the first years had. I remembered myself walking down the Great Hall as a first year but it was more embarrassing for me. 

I remembered riding in the little boat. Then when getting out, my foot got trapped in some rope that was lying about in the boat. I nearly fell into the water but Charlotte saved me. That's when we became friends. I remember blushing from embarrassment and saying thanks. I climbed the front stairs and entered through the big Oak doors with fellow first years. There was so much chatter going on. My ears blocked out and I couldn't hear anything. Then I remember seeing the face of a very stern women. She was wearing a cloak and a witches hat. The hat was slightly crooked and was made of shiny black material. Her features were small. She had lots of wrinkles along her forehead. Then I remembered her saying that we would be sorted into either; Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor or Slytherin. Then the lady went on about the houses and how they would become our families. 

I knew that most of my family got sorted into Gryffindor. There was no doubt that the same would happen to me. I sighed upon entering the Great Hall. The decorations taking my breath away. The only thing that made me tumble back to the real world was my twin brothers. They were things such as, "That's our baby sister!", "Hi there Ginny!". They were pointing and smiling. I felt my cheeks become hot from pure humiliation. I turned away from my twin brothers acting as though I didn't know them but I knew that was impossible seeing my flaming red hair was exactly the same as theirs. There was no way of hiding. I remembered looking on ahead and seeing a very old, ragged witches hat sitting upon a three legged stool. I remembered saying to myself, "That must be the Sorting Hat." Then the lady started reading names off the piece of parchment. I knew that my name would be near the end seeing my last name is, "Weasley." I stood waiting. I looked at all the students and what houses they were sorted into. Then finally my name was called. 

I walked up to the stool and sat down. Then I felt a hat being placed on my head. The voice scared me and I nearly fell back but luckily I held onto the side of the stool. Then the words of the hat came into my ears. 

"I see we have yet another Weasley to sort. Mmm, I wonder," the hat hissed into my ear. 

My breathing had changed and was now ragged. My palms were sweaty from gripping onto the stool to forcefully. 

"I'm only playing with you young child. I know where you belong... GRYFFINDOR!" the hat screeched. 

My heart gave out at that point. I held my hand onto my chest trying to get my breathing back to normal. Then the lady removed the hat from my head and I rushed to Gryffindor house table to sit with my brothers. That was how I remember being sorted. 

"Ginny," I heard someone say as they nudged me. 

I shook my head and focused my eyes on the person. 

"What?" I asked Charlotte. 

"The sorting is about to begin and your sitting there in dreamland no doubt!" Charlotte whispered to me. 

"Oh, sorry," I said my cheeks feeling a little bit heated. I turned away from her and faced my body towards the three legged stool and the Sorting Hat. 

I looked and saw first years bunched together, frightened. I saw Professor McGonagall standing beside the stool, sliding the red ribbon off the rolled up parchment and placing it inside of her robe pocket. Then she unrolled the parchment, gazed at it for a mere few seconds and then turned back to the first years. 

"When I call your name, you will come up here, sit on the stool and wait to be sorted," I heard Professor McGonagall say and gesturing her hand towards the stool and the battered hat. 

I looked and watched the first years stand on one foot and then switching to stand on the other foot. I sighed and remembered how nervous I was. 

"Ashes, Lea," Professor McGonagall called first. 

I watched as the little girl with caramel brown hair walk nervously up to the stool. She sat down and Professor McGonagall placed the hat upon her head. The little girl let out a gasp of shock and then the hat spoke. 

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted and the voice bounced off the walls making it louder. I closed my eyes quickly and then opened them. The little girl stepped down and headed for our table while all the Gryffindor's screamed in delight. She took a seat and then the sorting continued. 

I was waiting for Daniel's little brother to be called. Charlotte wouldn't stop whispering things about his younger brother. Finally a few after the first name being called, it was Daniel's brother. 

"Ents, Beau," Professor McGonagall called. 

There was a squeal and I noticed it coming from the Hufflepuff house table. I turned to see Anna gripping onto her boyfriend Daniel's arm. I smiled and then turned back to the little boy that was sitting on the stool. From where I was sitting I could tell he had light brown hair with a bit of blonde showing here and there. He looked like a smaller version of Daniel far away. 

"Aw, look how cute he is Gin," I heard Charlotte whisper. 

How she could tell he was cute from where we were sitting, beats me. I could tell that he resembled Daniel from far away but you could never be too sure. I'd have to wait to see him up close. Finally the hat came to a conclusion. 

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted and once again, the voice vibrated off the walls. 

I watched as the little boy made his way over to the Hufflepuff table where all Hufflepuff's were cheering, especially two. 

Everyone around the Great Hall laughed at the two over-the-top teenagers. I joined along. Then after the Hufflepuff's clapping had ended, the sorting continued. I zoned out for the rest of it. I always found the sorting to be boring. Nothing interesting ever happened. I sighed and turned to look at my empty plate, wishing to eat. My tummy grumbled. I looked to see the last student being sorted. 

"Zing, Toll," Professor McGonagall called. 

The little boy stepped up to the stool and hat. He sat down and in a few moments, the hat had an answer. 

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted sending new vibrations around the room. 

Finally time to eat. I watched as Professor McGonagall moved the Sorting Hat and stool off into another room. 

Then she took her seat at the High Table with the other Professor's. Then Dumbledore stood up to say his usual announcements. I watched as the old, tired Professor, looked around the Great Hall at all the students. His white beard was white as snow. Amazing at how he is so strong for an old person. 

"Good Evening everyone! Welcome to another splendid year at Hogwarts. I hope you all had a fantastic summer and didn't get into too much mischief," the Professor started and we all let out little laughs, " We can finally not live in fear and with that, let's make the best for all of our bright, leading futures of all you young people. First of all I would like to say, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all Hogwarts students. Second, No magic is to be done in the halls during class or anytime for that matter. Thirdly, Hogsmeade trips are only for those Third years and up. You must have a signed permission slip otherwise you will not attend these trips. No slip, no trip. Fourth, our care taker, Mr. Argus Flinch, has a new list of all objects banned from the school. The list is pinned on the notice board if you all care to take a quick look. If you are found with any of the items on the list, it will get confiscated and you will receive detention. And lastly, I would like to present to you all your new Head Boy and Head Girl," at this, mummers and excited voices filled the hall. 

I looked around and saw people whispering about who they thought Head Boy and Head Girl would be. I thought it was obviously Hermione no doubt about it but Head Boy? Now that was a tough decision. There so many honorable young males that could fill that position. 

I looked back at Professor Dumbledore to see him trying to calm the students. 

"Now, now everyone! Quiet please!" Professor Dumbledore's voiced echoed throughout the Great Hall. Soon after, everyone quieted down. 

"Thank you. As I was saying, the new Head Boy and Head Girl will be pronounced shortly. It was a tough choice for Head Boy but in the end, a decision had to be made. There were so many young males amoung us that could easily fulfill this duty but we thought it be best to hand it to who we thought could handle it. This year's Head Girl is, our young, talented Gryffindor, Miss. Hermione Granger," when Hermione's name was said, our table broke out in cheers. I clapped along with my fellow house mates and turned to see Hermione's cheeks red and her smile that could go for mile. I watched as Ron gave his girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek, "Miss. Granger, would you like to come up here to receive your badge." 

I watched as Hermione made her way to Professor Dumbledore. Hermione shook hands with Professor Dumbledore, took her badge and then stood next to him. As the claps died down, Professor Dumbledore resumed speaking, "And now for your Head Boy. This year's Head Boy is the young, witty, outspoken boy, from Slytherin house, Mr. Draco Malfoy." 

When Malfoy's name was called, my heart stopped for a quick second before beating again. The Great Hall had mild claps. Not many were clapping. The only table that I saw that was full force on clapping was of course, the Slytherin house table. I looked over to the table to see Malfoy there looking all arrogant, more of a snob than he already was or looked like. 

"Mr. Malfoy, would you please come up here to receive your Head Boy badge," Professor Dumbledore called out. 

I watched as Malfoy stood up from his table and strutted over to Professor Dumbledore. He shook hands with some fellow Slytherin's. I heard mummers and whispers break out from our table and also other house tables. I just kept my eyes glued on Malfoy even while Charlotte was whispering things into my ear. I saw Malfoy shake hands with Professor Dumbledore, take his badge, put it on and then stand on the left side of the Professor seeing Hermione was on the right side. I saw Malfoy shoot Hermione a dirty glance before smirking at the dumbfounded faces before them with me being one of them. I could tell my mouth was open a few inches and my eyes reaching out. I was just shocked to see that Malfoy was picked. How could he even be considered? I mean, his not witty and that 'all outspoken person' thing was wrong. He only had snide remarks nothing of value in his words. 

I shook my head and then felt his eyes fall onto me. I shut my mouth as I saw him smirk and cross his arms over his chest. I looked away. 

"Gin are you listening?" Charlotte asked me, "What is with you? I mean every time I talk your always off in your own world. Am I that boring?" 

I turned to my friend and smiled. 

"Sometimes," I joked with good nature, "Of course you don't bore me. The person who bores people around here is me and I'm proud of that! I don't want you taking my spot!" 

"You don't bore people Gin," Charlotte said with a little laugh. I joined in. 

"Right, now that you all know who your Head Boy and Head Girl is and I having nothing more to say, let the feast begin," I heard Professor Dumbledore say. I turned my head just in time to see him clap his hands together and food popped out of no where. 

I kept my eyes on Malfoy. Lingering for a moment and then I looked at Hermione who seemed annoyed at the fact of Malfoy being Head Boy and I don't blame her. To work with him for a whole year is like tackling a dragon. I could tell people around me had already began eating and feasting. That's what I should be doing but instead my eyes are glued onto a certain conniving Slytherin. I watched as he made his way back to the Slytherin table all smug. The only thing that tore my eyes away from him was Hermione's voice and my angry brother. 

"Who do they think they are making Malfoy Head Boy!" Ron said his voice rising just a notch so only people at our table could hear. 

I turned to see Hermione still in shock, Harry sitting from across them shaking his head and Amber playing with her food. 

"I don't know Ron," Harry said looking up. I just watched and listen to them talk. 

"I- I- can't believe Malfoy is Head Boy. I have to work with him," I heard Hermione say. I looked at her. Her brown hair hanging down and her eyes all big with shock. Her mouth was still left a few inches open not knowing what else to say. 

"Oh don't worry Hermione, if he does anything and I mean anything, you tell me and I'll see he gets what he deserves, personally," Ron said emphasizing the word 'personally'. I looked to see Ron's arm draped over Hermione's shoulders in a protective way. He hugged her closer to him and Hermione didn't hesitate to lean into his comforting arms. 

"It's okay Hermione. With a boyfriend like Ron and with a friend like Harry, nothing should happen. You should be okay," I heard Charlotte say while scooping mashed potatoes onto her plate. I looked at the food on the table and then felt hungry. 

I turned to all the delicious food that was presented on our table and every other table. I licked my lips at the sight of the food. Then I felt a nudge on my right side and a soft chuckle. I turned to see Colin shaking his head and placing some chicken breast on his plate. 

"What?" I asked while looking at the roast beef that was in front of me. I picked up the tongs and used them to pick up a few pieces of the tender meat and then placing it on my plate and then I returned to looking at Colin to see what he had to say. 

"Well, your off in your dreamland when the food came and then you sat there oblivious to the succulent food calling out to you to eat, well what I'm basically trying to ask is, are you all right? I mean I saw you watching Malfoy throughout that whole ceremony," Colin asked sounding quite serious. 

What am I going to say? I don't know what to say! What happens if I say the wrong thing? Oh no. I put on a weak smile and all of a sudden felt hot. I started to fan myself with my hand but that didn't do much. 

"Um, I'm fine Colin. Nothing really. I was just thinking about how terrible it would be to work with Malfoy for a year that's all. Was I watching Malfoy?" I asked lying about not knowing where my eyes were looking at. 

"Yeah you were," Colin simply answered. 

"Oh, I didn't notice," I said smiling a bit bigger hoping he'd stop. I picked up my fork and stared at my plate. I didn't even notice that I had placed some potatoes and pumpkin on my plate. 

"I bet you didn't notice placing those on your plate seeing you were so engrossed on thinking about where your eyes were looking at," I heard Colin say, "Is there something going between Malfoy and you?" 

I turned to look at my friend, "Of course not. Malfoy is still the jerk he always has been. Nothing changed. I just didn't notice where my eyes were." 

I felt bad lying to him like this but I had to. There was no other explanation for my behaviour and I didn't know what to say. I looked at him trying to hide my lies but I was sure some of it would come shining through my eyes. I wasn't a very good liar and I didn't want to take a profession in it as well. I didn't see the point in lying but I just did. It was only a white lie, nothing to dramatic. I watched as Colin was about to answer but Charlotte spoke up and I could've jumped in joy. I didn't want to talk more about Malfoy with Colin. 

"Oh Gin, you have to taste some of the mashed potato with some peas!" I heard Charlotte say while I could hear her stuffing food in her mouth and making a sound of delight. 

I turned to face her and I laughed. I even heard Colin laughing behind me. Phew, I got out of that one easily but maybe next time Charlotte won't be there to save me. For the rest of the Feast I tried all types of foods. I was feeling a bit hungry. I drank my water and listened and conversed in conversations. As I ate, I notice more of Harry. I watched him eat from time to time. As my eyes scanned him, my brain took all his detail in, storing it so I'd remember the way Harry looked. I started from his head. He still had his jet black hair disheveled and sticking out in certain areas. I looked at his forehead to see a lightening bolt scar across his soft skin. He had a few strands of his hair hanging over his forehead. It looked like he was trying to hide his scar. I looked at his eyes that were still their deep emerald green pools. They were still covered by his glasses that were round and suited him perfectly. 

I remember him having them broken so many times. I looked at his nose that was a perfect size to suit his face. I looked at his lips that had a slight colour in them. He was still eating and I watched as he opened his mouth, place some chicken in his mouth and then shut it. I tore my eyes away and looked down his neck that seemed busy with his throat swallowing down the food he deposited. I looked to see him in his Hogwarts uniform like the rest of us. His shoulders were a bit broader and he had gained muscles playing a tough sport such as Quidditch. The once scrawny, no muscle boy turned out to be tough and have muscles throughout the years he played Quidditch. He looked good this year just like every other year. I sighed and then my eyes trailed back up to his face only to be welcomed by two emerald green gems. 

I felt taken aback seeing that Harry was staring at me with a smile set on his face. His eye were sparkling and with his smile, the whole place around him lightened up. I smiled and could feel my cheeks become hot again and I could tell, a pink colour was most likely sneaking up to my cheeks. I turned away feeling a bit embarrassed to be caught looking at Harry by Harry himself. I looked down at my empty plate and then took my goblet and took a big sip out of it. 

I sat there looking at people slow their eating and soon everyone had enough of the meal. Then dessert came. My eyes widen to see all the desserts arranged in front of me. 

"Come on Gin," I heard Colin say as he took bits and pieces of dessert. 

I giggled and then attended to get my own dessert. I picked bits and pieces from most of the desserts. Some of the desserts I didn't even touch or go near. I began eating my dessert while Colin started to talk to me. 

"So another year at Hogwarts," Colin said eating his dessert. 

"Mmm," I answered still eating. I was glad he dropped the whole Malfoy issue, "I wonder what this year is going to be like." 

"I do too," I heard Hugh say as he joined our conversation. 

I looked up to see him smiling with a bit of his dessert hanging out of the side of his mouth. 

"Ah, Hugh, you have some of your dessert on the corner of your mouth," I said wiping the corner of my mouth, motioning him to do the same. 

He did do the same except on the wrong side. I giggled and shook my head. 

"The other side," I said now pointing to the spot on his face. 

"Oh," he said wiping it off, "Thanks Gin." 

"No problem," I said picking up my fork and digging into my dessert again. 

"Don't you think this year is going to be a bit better seeing, well, You-Know-Who is gone?" I heard Neville ask. I looked up to see his face. 

He had changed over the years and he was no longer as chubby as he was before. He had grown taller and was now evenly shaped out. He still had his dark brown hair that seemed just as messed up as Harry's. He had his dark brown eyes that matched his hair and his face. He still was a bit forgetful but he had improved during his years at Hogwarts. I heard he was still scared of Professor Snape. I smiled at him. 

"Yeah I guess so," I answered. 

I saw Colin nod his head out of the corner of my eye. 

"It should be better. I hope," I heard Colin say. 

Neville nodded his head in agreement and then continued to eat. I looked at him for a few more moments and then I turned back to my food. I played with it a few minutes before picking some up and putting it into my mouth. Soon I was finished and I sat there drinking the water in my goblet till that was finished as well. I just then only noticed how Charlotte and me weren't saying much to eachother but I guess I was talking to Colin, Hugh and Neville while she was talking to, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Amber. After a few minutes of sitting there thinking, the dishes cleared and then everyone started to talk. Then tea appeared on our tables. 

"I guess they are really celebrating seeing now we have some tea to drink," I said looking at the little kettle and little mugs that were presented in front of us. Our main plates and our dessert plates were cleared. 

"Yeah, you want some?" Colin asked. 

"Yes please. I don't think I'll be able to eat tomorrow eating so much tonight!" I said while taking the mug that Colin had handed me. Colin chuckled and then poured himself some tea. 

"I agree," Hugh said pouring Neville and himself some tea. 

I sipped the tea slowly not wanting to burn my tongue. I blew the contents to cool it down a bit. It worked and when the liquid touch my lips, then my tongue and went into my mouth, it wasn't as hot. I swallowed letting the hot liquid slide down my throat and then felt it settle on top of all the food I just ate. Conversations picked up again after everyone had some tea to drink. There was laughter heard from here and there. It really was a celebration and everyone was happy. I smiled as I took another sip of my drink. 

After fifteen minutes of sitting there drinking our tea and talking, Professor Dumbledore stood up again. Everyone became silent and looked at the Professor. My eyes fell on the Professor wondering what he would say. 

"Now that we have all eaten and are full, well I hope," the Professor started while softly chuckling and there were a few little chuckles around the Hall, "we should all be heading for bed. Classes start tomorrow like usual. The reason as to why the feast went on longer than usual is simply because we needed time to relax and what better way than to eat and chatter amoungst yourselves," when the Professor said that, some people yelled out, "Here, Here", the Professor chuckled and then continued, "Would the Prefects lead there houses back to their common room. Look after the First years and show them the way. I would like a quick word with the Head Boy and Heard Girl before they rush off to get some sleep. I assure that you all will sleep soundly. Good night everyone and get some rest." 

The whole of the Great Hall broke out in applause for the Professor. Some rose from their seats while continuing to clap loudly. I watched the Professor and saw him smile grateful and then give one nod. I rose from my seat, stretched and then turned to Charlotte. 

"You ready?" I asked looking as my friend rose from her seat. 

"Yeah," she answered while moving out from between the table and chair. Then I saw her slide her chair into place. I followed suit, "Come on Gin. I'm tired and full," Charlotte whined while walking off slowly. 

"I'm coming," I said walking a few steps behind her to fix my school robes and then I walked beside her, "I think I ate too much." 

"You think? I know I did," Charlotte said softly laughing. I just smiled and kept walking not knowing what to say, "Your quiet. Are you all right?" 

I turned to look at my friend. Why was everyone asking me this question? 

"I'm fine Charlotte. It's nothing really," I said still smiling. 

Charlotte gave me a disapproving look and then looked away. Then she looked back at me and I could see the concern shining through her eyes. 

"I'm fine, Charlotte. Seriously I am. I'm just a bit tired, that's all," I said still looking into her eyes. 

Charlotte nodded her head, "If you say so but if there is something wrong you can always tell me." 

"I know I can," I said gently holding her arm. Then I fell a bit forward. I looked to see some First years rushing to the front. I shook my head gently whistle still smiling, "First years." 

"Yeah," Charlotte agreed. We both laughed and then walked all the way back to Gryffindor Common Room in silence. I was too full to talk and I felt that if I did talk, I'd hurl. I think the same was happening with Charlotte because she was rather quiet all the way back. When we entered the Common Room, I felt relaxed. 

"I'm going to bed," I said before a yawn escaped, "Are you coming Charlotte?" 

"Sure am," Charlotte answered yawning as well, "You just had to yawn." 

I nodded my head as water covered my eyes from the yawn. I spotted Colin sitting down in one of the arm chairs and Hugh sitting on the couch. I walked over to them to say good night. 

"I'm off to bed. Good night and see you two tomorrow morning," I said giving a quick wave to both of them which they returned lazily. 

"All right Gin, see you tomorrow then. Good night," Colin said. 

"Yeah, good night," Hugh said straight after him. I saw Hugh yawn and then I had the sudden urge to yawn and that's what I did. 

"Come on Charlotte," I said making my way over to the Girl dorms. I started to climb the stairs when I heard my brother call out to me. I spun around to see him, "I'm off to bed." 

"Oh okay, Good night," Ron called out. 

"Good night," I called out. Then I heard Harry and Amber. 

"Good night," they said in unison. 

I yawned again and then just waved to the two of them, "Good night," I said rather quickly and then I went off to the dorms. I was about to collapse from tiredness. I didn't notice I was this tired or maybe it was the food that weighed me down and made me feel tired just like a baby. I walked over to Charlotte and my door and opened it. It was dark. I couldn't be bothered to turn any of the lamps or light the little candles. I knew my room pretty well so I really didn't mind. I held my arms in front of me though to make sure I didn't fall on anything. I walked over to where my stuff was put and grabbed my sleep wear. I took my uniform off and got into my sleep wear quickly. I didn't want to waste another minute of my sleeping time. I walked over to my bed and laid down. I laid there for a moment resting my eyes and then I pulled the covers open and got into them. My head rested on my pillow and it felt as though I had no energy left. I sighed and let out another yawn when Charlotte entered. I could see the light from the Common Room just slightly reaching our dorm. It was very faint but I could see Charlotte's figure in the door way. I watched as she walked in, shut the door gently and then walk over to her bed. There was two other girls in our dorm but I didn't know where they were. There names were Layla Kit and Calixte Rook. I didn't see them during the feast or maybe I did but didn't notice. Oh well, doesn't matter. 

"Are you asleep yet Gin?" Charlotte asked as I heard her moving about near her bed. 

"No not yet but I will be soon," I said yawning. 

"Mmm," Charlotte just said and I could see her laying in her bed, the covers covering her body as she laid on her back. 

I just turned over and then closed my eyes. Soon after, I drifted off into a dream. Tomorrow was going to be a big day, classes started tomorrow. With that as my last thought, I fell into a dream of school for no particular reason. 

**~*~**

**Authors Note:** That's it everyone!! Another Chapter uploaded and done!! I might... MIGHT... if anybody is lucky, upload the next chapter later tonight when I've finished all the work that is needed to be done today in time!! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review or FLAME if you like! I don't mind, any of them would be nice. I just need to know what you all think of how the story is going so far. Do you like it? Hate it? It's all right? What is it? OR you can tell me what you think of this chapter... Same questions as before apply like for the story so far! Also, if anyone is interested, you can e-mail me your thoughts if you want or if you want me to send you an e-mail everytime I decide to upload a new chapter! That's if you's want to.   


**My e-mail:** pip_star_6@hotmail.com 

Okay that's about it... I think lol. I might upload the next chapter... Just look out for it everyone! Hope to hear from you all soon!!! 

**Next Chapter:**   


**Chapter Seven - **Resisting Temptation is not that hard 

Thanks!! Hope you all liked this chapter and hope to hear from you all soon!! 

Pippin 


	7. Chapter Seven Resisting Temptations is n...

**DISCLAIMER!:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or any names associated with the Harry Potter series. They all belong to the talented and wonderful J.K.Rowling and Warner Bros. The only thing I own is the plot and new characters that come into account later. 

****

**Author:** Pippin 

****

**Rating:** This Chapter is PG-13 but the R will kick in later in the later Chapters. I'm still working on that. 

****

**Pairings:** Obvious. Virginia Weasley and Draco Malfoy. 

****

**Summary: **Virginia Weasley is just a normal teenager, going through what all teenagers go through. She's at Hogwarts again for another year of school and it's her sixth. She has close relationships with her friends but can that all change? Will she feel the same all at the end of the year or will this year change her life? Make a new path for her unsure future? Will this all change when a certain Silver haired boy comes into the picture? Read to find out and not exactly a happy ending. 

****

**Note:** Story is written through Virginia Weasley's eyes. 

****

**Authors Note: ** HELLO EVERYONE!! Well there weren't any reviews for the last chapter but here is the next Chapter of the story. Enjoy!! *Notices that I'm not speaking much...*****

****

**************************

**A Struggle for Love**

****

**Chapter Seven - Resisting Temptations is not that hard**

I woke up early before any of the other girls. I groaned as I felt my eyes flutter open with the little strength I had in me so early in the morning. My eyes took a few moments to adjust to the early morning light that slightly seeped through the medium thick velvet red curtains that all Gryffindor Girls dorm rooms possessed. I wasn't sure about the boys dorm rooms but the curtains seemed darker for their rooms as it looked as though some dressed in the dark. I looked at my small bedside table to see the little red clock of mine sitting on the cherry woods surface. It was six thirty in the morning and I couldn't have woken a moment too soon. I sat up in my bed and the covers moved with my movements. I stretched my legs out as I yawned. Today was looking good with lots of promise. It was the first day back. First day of class. Now in my sixth year, is everything going to be different? I sighed as I swung my legs over the edge of my bed. As my feet touched the smooth surface of the floor, I felt a jolt of energy surge through me. I rolled my head around messaging the muscles that my neck had. My neck seemed stiff. I rolled it to one side and then to the other side trying to relax the muscles. I heard a crack and that's all I needed to hear for me to stop. 

"Ow," I said silently rubbing my neck. 

I stood up and my nightgown fled down near my ankles. I don't know why I still wore nightgowns, I just did. I always wore nightgowns to my ankles, keeping my body very well hidden not that boys in the house saw what I slept in. I just felt comfortable sleeping in nightgowns that covered my body and my arms. In summer though, I usually just wore a negligee that came up to my knees and had no sleeves. Everyone in my room always asked me constant questions about my sleep wear. I always just gave a wave of my hand saying I couldn't care less. 

I rubbed my eyes a bit more trying to get as much sleep out of the corners as I could. I walked over to where my trunk sat on one of the chairs in the room by my bed. It was open from my previous ransack through it's contents. My Gryffindor tie hung on the edge. I picked it up and chucked it onto my bed. I then went rummaging through the trunk looking for a clean uniform. I found one and pulled it out. I took out my usual white blouse, gray knee length skirt, my white knee high socks and my undergarments. I placed each of the items in my arms carefully so I didn't crease the blouse or skirt, even though I could just say a simple spell and take the creases out. I was still yawning. Even though my body felt energised, my body showed different. It was like two different systems which was very weird. My eyes watered slightly from my yawn. I couldn't wipe it away as my hands were full with my clothing for the day so instead, I blinked the water away so my vision wasn't so blurry. 

I walked out of the bedroom and walked down the little pathway that lead to the bathroom that all the girls shared. I opened the door and saw it empty but I wasn't expecting anyone any way. It was still early. I walked in and placed my clothes on the counter. I looked around and the bathroom still remained the same from when I started going to Hogwarts. The bathroom was still it's pearly white. It had golden taps for the sink and also the shower. There was a rack that was quite long that held towels for the girl occupants of Gryffindor. They were maroon and had, _Gryffindor Girls_, sowed into them in a gold thread that shimmered against the maroon colour of the Gryffindor house. It also had the Gryffindor emblem sowed into them in the middle. It was medium sized. My eyes roamed to the cabinets that held different shampoo's and soaps. I sighed heavily. It was great to be back. 

I walked over to the towel rack and picked up a towel and then walked back over to the sink. I placed the towel over my left arm while I picked up my clothes with my right arm. Then I walked over to one of the many showers stalls and opened it. There was a little bench that sat right next to the door. I placed my clothes down along with my towel onto of it to keep it dry when I showered just in case I did manage to splash some water in the direction of my clothes. I then walked back out and went over to the cabinet that held the shampoo's and soaps and knelt down in front of it. I opened the doors and saw the various types of shampoo's and soaps on the shelves the cabinet possessed. I picked any one out. They all usually smelt nice. I pick out a bar of soap and then stood up holding the contents within my small hands. I closed the cabinet doors with a small light kick of my foot. The doors shut and made a click sound. 

Afterwards, I walked back over to my shower stall and entered. I closed the door and slid the little lock into place. I then removed my nightgown by lifting it up and over my head. I folded my nightgown up and placed it under my towel and on top of my school uniform. I then removed my underwear and placed that aside too. When I had removed my last article of clothing, I moved over to the shower taps and the shower head. 

I loved warm showers in the morning. I turned the hot water on first to get the hot water running. I then turned the cold one on when I felt the water heating up. I turned the cold shower tap slowly letting the cold water ease it's way through the now lukewarm water. The I looked up at the shower head and felt its drops of water splash down onto my face. It felt so good. I closed my eyes and lifted my hand that was on the hot water shower tap. I held it out in front of me letting the water hit my hand. My skin took the wetness of the water all the way through my body. After the water started to get a little bit hotter than I preferred, I turned the cold shower tap a little bit more. 

I turned around so the water could touch my back. I could feel the water slip down my back, down to my thighs and then the back of my legs. I shivered feeling the water move over my body. My head leaned back automatically and the water soaked my hair. When my hair sucked up all the water the shower head was feeding it, it felt heavier than usual but that was the price for having long hair. I ran my fingers through my hair to smooth it out with the water still wetting it. The water was good and I felt more awake know. Ready for the new day and the first day back at classes. I was glad I woke up earlier than everyone else did and had the first shower of the day. It was quiet and peaceful in the bathroom with out the chatter of Gryffindor girls not that I didn't care. 

After a while of spending some time wetting myself with the water and letting my body loosen and relax with the water gently lashing out onto my skin, I picked up the shampoo and placed some into the palm of my hand. I then started to rub the contents gently into my hair making sure I got every strand of my ruby locks. I rubbed it into my hair till it was a rich lather of foam and then I washed it out. I felt the foam rushing down my back and down my legs. I shifted about trying to wash all of the foam out. Afterwards, I grabbed the bar of soap and started to soap my body. 

When I finished cleaning my body, I rinsed myself thoroughly and then turned the shower taps off. When the water stopped and my skin was no longer in contact with it, I shivered again. I stood there for a while letting myself drip uncontrollably. My hair felt more heavier than before. I tilted my head to one side and felt my hair rush to the side my head was tilting at. I grabbed my hair into my hands and started to wring the water out as much as I can. When I did this, I could hear the water hit the ground beneath me with loud cracks. 

I then walked over to my towel and picked it up quickly so I didn't drip as much on my uniform. I dried myself and then bent over with my hair rushing to the front of me. I got the towel and placed it around my head and the twisted the towel together with my ruby hair. I then flipped it up and started to dress. I put my undergarments on first and then slipped into my skirt. Then I put my arms through my white blouse when I realised that I forgot my gray vest. Pushing that thought aside seeing I'll put it on once I get back to my room along with my tie, I buttoned up the buttons into their respectful places and then picked up my nightgown and underwear. I put the clothes on one of my arms and then I picked up the shampoo and soap. I unlocked the door and used my knee to open it. Then I just realised about my socks. I was walking around the Gryffindor girls bathroom barefooted which was very unlike me. I then remembered I left my socks on my bed on top of my tie. 

I shrugged my shoulders as I walked over to the sink to place my clothes down for a moment till I packed away the shampoo and soap. I knelt down in front of the cabinet and opened the little doors. I placed the shampoo back where I had found it and then grabbed an empty soap container and placed the slippery soap into it. It nearly did slip out of my hands but luckily it didn't slip out successfully. I closed the container and it made a small click. My hands were all soapy from the soap but the foam didn't go all over the container. The container was resistant to water and foam. Every year when you pick out your soap you'd place it into a container, say your name and then a password in which you only knew so only you could use the soap. This was to ensure we didn't share the body soaps and there was enough for everyone. 

The container I chose was a black one. I always chose the black soap container for some strange reason. It must of been seeing that there was only one black container. The rest were either maroon or gold. There was always one black and each year, I had been lucky enough to get the black one. 

"_Virginia Weasley!_" I said clearly. Even though everyone knew me as Ginny, I knew they would all know who Virginia was. I liked using my name and it looked good when written down. I watched as my name started to magically appear in a shining gold colour. The curves of the writing made my name stand out. I smiled and then thought of a password for my container. Once it was set, it was set for the whole year. 

"_Fairy dust!_," I said clearly and I heard another little click and I knew that the password had been set. I don't know why I picked a password like that but I did. It really didn't matter to me what the password was. I knew no one would guess that. 

I placed the container back on the shelf and the stood up my hands still wet and slippery with the soap. I only did notice then it smelt of roses. I don't know why I didn't notice earlier when I was smothering my body with this scent. I just held my foamy hands out to avoid it getting onto my blouse and shut the cabinet doors with my foot again. I heard the click when I started to walk towards the sink. I turned the tap and cold water came rushing out. I dipped my hands under the rushing water and let the foam be washed away. It didn't take long to remove all the foam off of my hands. With the pressure of the water and the movements of my hands, it only took a minute. I turned the tap off and wiped my hands on the towel that was still wrapped around my head and held my ruby red hair in place. 

I picked up my clothes and headed towards the door. I opened it and exited the bathroom feeling refreshed and new. I walked down the little hallway till I reached my sixth year dorm. I opened the door to find that my room mates were still sleeping. I entered as quietly as I could and closed the door quietly so I didn't wake them up. I know they would have to get up sooner or later but seeing it was still early in the morning and their morning moods, it was better later. I tiptoed back to my bed and placed my nightgown down on my bed. I saw my socks laying there ready to be placed on my body as part of my uniform. I sat on the edge of my bed and grabbed one of the socks. 

I placed my left foot into the sock and rolled the sock up till it reached just below my knees. Even though I knew they were knee high socks, they came just a little bit under my knees which was lucky seeing my knees just touched the top of my knees. There was a good portion of my flesh shown. Only my knee cap could be seen if any one wanted to look at my legs even though I don't know why they would. I did the same process of my right leg. Then I stood up and walked over to where my black leather shoes were and I bent over to pick them up. I walked back over to my bed and sat down again. I undid the buckles on both shoes and slipped my feet into the right shoe. I did the buckle and the stood up again. 

I went over to my trunk to find my gray vest. It didn't take that long. I chucked that article of clothing onto my bed and then leaned over to my bed and picked up my tie. 

I walked to the little mirror that I room had. I did my tie and fixed my blouse. I then walked back over to my bed with my shoes lightly clicking on the wooden floor. I placed my vest on and then started on my hair. I took out a comb that was in the drawer of my bedside table. I combed my hair and little water droplets went everywhere. Today I decided to cover the part in the middle of my head. I used the comb to pull the front part of my hair back and I used some plain black pins to pin the hair into place. From combing my hair it turned straight for a few mere minutes before curling to its usual self. It was magical watching my curls slowly curl from the reflection in the mirror. When the curls turned normal, I took a quick once over my facial features and realised I forgot my lip gloss. I look at my lips and saw that they were a rosy red colour today. My usually soft pink lips were a rosy red colour. 

"That's odd," I mumbled quietly to myself lifting my hand to touch my lips. They were soft like always. I took my fingers away from my lips and placed them back by my side. I blinked my eyes a few times before I realised that standing in front of the mirror looking at my reflection would look odd as I never took a second glance at myself. 

Shaking my head, I smoothed out my vest for no apparent reason but just out of habit. I looked at my feet and saw them shuffle towards the bed. My hands as if on a set of strings, went to making my bed. I know that the elves would fix it but for some reason, I felt a little bit guilty. Plus it added to the fact that we didn't own any house elves and I was used to making my own bed. I fixed my bed reasonably well. Afterwards I heard a groan and noticed out of the corner of my eye that Charlotte woke up. 

"Good morning," I whispered looking at her fidgeting in her bed. 

"Uh," was the response. After a few more groans and a yawn, she asked, "What time is it?" 

My eyes diverted from looking at Charlotte to the clock. 

"It's seven thirty," I answered still in a low tone making sure I didn't wake any one else up. I heard Charlotte try to groan quietly but I could hear her still. 

"What are you doing up so early?" she asked me slowly getting into a sitting position on her bed. I watched a little as she removed sleep from her eyes by grinding her clenched fists into the sockets of her eyes. Her hair was raffled in the morning like always. 

"Nothing," I simply answered before adding, "I just woke up early." 

Charlotte nodded her head slowly and another yawn escaped her lips. 

"Does it smell like roses to you in here? Or is it just me?" she asked grumbling. She slowly rolled to the edge of the bed her arm hanging off it as she laid down again. Her chin rested on her white bed sheets, her eyes slowly opening and closing. 

I smiled knowingly as I bit on my bottom lip. 

"Uh, yeah it does smell like roses in here because of me. It's not only you," I said sitting on the edge of my bed and my hands laid in my lap together as I looked at Charlotte. 

"Oh okay. It's a nice smell by the way," Charlotte said her eyes closing for a moment before opening again, "I better get ready eh?" 

I nodded as I pressed my lips together in a small smile and my eyes too opened and closed. 

"I'll meet you down in the Great Hall, okay?" I asked standing up and I ran my hands down my skirt to straighten it out. 

"Yeah sure," Charlotte answered yawning. 

I waved a quick bye and walked over to the door. Opening the door I heard several of moans and groans erupt in the room. The usual sounds of a Gryffindor Girl dorm upon waking. I turned before fully walking out to see Layla and Calixte roll about in their beds. I didn't even know they had came back last night but then again, I did fall straight into a deep sleep after talking to Charlotte. 

Leaving the Girls dorms, I shut the door to my dorm softly. It made a small click of noise notifying me that it was locked into place. I walked down the little hallway quietly. Upon reaching the stairs that descended into the Gryffindor Common Room, I saw that lots of people were actually already up. I stopped at the top of the stairs to scan the room quickly to see if I knew any one. I did know a couple but I wasn't very close to them. I saw some First and Second years by the fire and the couch. I looked more and saw some Third years. Where is everyone? Is everyone in the upper level all still asleep? Oh come on! I rolled my eyes and then heard a chuckle. I turned to see the source of the noise. It came from the Boys dorm room stairs. My eyes connected with another pair of eyes. 

"Morning Gin," it was Colin. I smiled. 

"Morning Colin. How are you?" I asked starting onto one of the steps. My eyes never left his and my smile never faded away. 

"I'm good thank you and yourself my dear friend?" Colin asked as he took the last step coming from the Boys dorms onto the landing I was previously on. 

"I'm good. Did you have a good sleep?" I asked taking another few steps down the stairs. 

"Sure did! It was wonderful! As soon as my head hit the pillow," Colin said demonstrating his point to me by pointing to his head and then tilting it to one side to say he was sleeping on his side, "I fell asleep!" 

"That's great! Same happened for me," I said turning away from Colin this time to properly descend the stairs. When I reached the bottom, I waited for him. 

"You want to go down to breakfast? Like I mean, everyone else will be there soon but at the moment... they're all just getting up from my side of the house," Colin said with a smile and I could tell he was slightly amused. 

"Sure. I know, everyone is still fast asleep on the Girls side," I said laughing softly as I looked at him. 

Colin motioned his hand in the direction we were going towards the portrait hole. 

"After you," he said, bowing a little bit. 

Giggling, I walked passed him and towards the portrait hole. 

Colin and I made our way downstairs to the Great Hall. Colin was talking about something and I only picked up pieces of information here and there. I really wasn't in the mood to hear about brooms at that moment. I nodded my head now and then and I'd also look at him when I thought it was the right time. Other than that, my eyes roamed all around the halls we went down and through. I looked at the curious paintings that hung on the smooth walls of Hogwarts and I'd briefly think what their about. We were nearing the Great Hall when Colin finally picked up on the absence of my hearing. I must've nodded at the wrong time. 

Colin stopped walking and I only noticed after I took a few steps after his still body. I whipped around quickly, my skirt swishing about near my knees. I think my eyes were popping out as I watched in shock at Colin laughing. I wanted to say something but the words just wouldn't form. Luckily he spoke first. 

"You weren't listening to me, weren't you?" Colin asked, a look of amusement on his face finding out about me not listening. 

"Um... Colin... I," I started. Why was this hard? All I had to do was say I wasn't listening, like he'd get mad at me! I hope not, "Okay, okay. I wasn't really paying attention. Sorry, must be too early in the morning but if you'd like to tell me some other time, when I'm listening and wide awake and fully functioning, I'll listen. Maybe after breakfast before class?" I suggested. I did feel bad for not listening. I'm usually not like this. What was wrong with today? And could anything else go wrong? 

My cheeks must be some reddish-pink colour as they felt a little warmer than usual. My eyes blinked a couple of times and within that time, Colin walked closer to me. 

"It's all right. I understand it about being too early in the morning. No don't worry about it. It was only about brooms!" Colin said slightly laughing. Lucky he did understand but I knew he would. 

I could feel my lips position themselves into a weak smile. 

"Thanks," I said. 

I looked at Colin as his arm unglued itself from his side. 

He turned me back around to the direction we were walking in, with the arm he removed by his side. He placed the arm over my shoulders and held me close to him for a little while as we started walking. I could feel him shake my shoulders and then he released them with one last pat on my right shoulder. I could feel his arm drop back by his side as it brushed against my left arm. I smiled as I walked with him to the Great Hall without another word. 

Colin opened the doors to the Great Hall for the both of us to enter through. We both stood there looking at the people already in the Great Hall. I looked at my right side first and saw some Ravenclaw's, some Hufflepuffs, there was Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table and then there was the Slytherin table. There was only one person occupying the table and that was Draco Malfoy. 

He had his head bent over a piece of parchment and I saw his quill move forwards and backwards on the parchment. Its feather waving in the air. He looked busy with his piece of parchment. I looked and noticed that he was dressed in his usual self. His silver hair hung down covering his steely grey eyes. 

When I realised my staring at Malfoy was odd, I tore my eyes way and looked straight ahead to the High table . There were no Professors there yet. I felt a soft nudge on my left side. I turned my eyes and they met up with Colin's. 

"Let's eat," he said motioning to our house table. 

I could only nod my head. We made our way to our table and I slid the chair out so I could sit down. That was when I felt a pair of intense eyes look at me. I knew perfectly well they belonged to Malfoy. He had this eerie effect when he stared at you. You could always feel his gaze no matter what. It was some special effect he had on people. Like he always knew what you were up to and it was some warning that you were being watched. I hated the feeling. 

I ignored his gaze, well actually more like, _tried_ to ignore his gaze. When I was going to take my seat, I looked up at him. Our eyes clicked in an instant. It was his eyes I could feel on me. Malfoy sat over at his table, his quill held loosely in the palm of his hand, his hair got caught in his eyes but he made no motion to remove the thick strands of hair. I could still feel his heated gaze even if part of his eyes was hidden by his silver hair. I could feel my palms become sweaty and I was sure a pink tinge was shown on my cheeks. 

"Ginny, are you going to sit down or what?" I heard the voice of Hermione say for the first time for the day. 

My eyes diverted to the sitting figure that was Hermione. She sat there her teeth chewing her bottom lip. Her face looked concerned mixed with curiosity. Her forehead was bunched together like it was trying to avoid a headache or she was simply concentrating hard. Her big brown eyes shone with kindness. My eyes stayed glued to the seventh year Gryffindor girl who happened to be Head Girl. Along side with Malfoy, the Head Boy. I gulped and I didn't even notice my rude staring at Hermione. It took Hermione to shift a bit in her seat to bring me out of my thoughts. 

"Oh I'm sorry Hermione," I said finally taking a seat. That was embarrassing. Why did I do that? I stared at Hermione again and I was sure a even more pink colour was seeping out of my cheeks. 

"That's quite all right Gin. Forget about it. How are you?" she asked me turning back to her work. She set the quill down and started to pick up the pieces of parchment. 

"I'm good thank you and yourself?" I asked being polite. I looked over at Colin quickly to see him already start on breakfast. He was picking at some scrambled eggs with his fork. 

"Don't ask," Hermione answered me with a grunt of annoyance. I turned my attention back to her. 

"Oh," I simply said, not understanding what was going on. 

"Well, you see, I had to come down early this morning to start work on Halloween and I didn't get enough rest last night with Harry and Ron telling me precautions when around the Head Boy," she said sighing slightly but the way she mentioned 'Head Boy', you could clearly hear her hatred towards the boy. 

I just sat there watching her pack everything away into her bag. She then turned to me trying to place a smile on her lips. 

"You'll be okay Hermione. I know those boys can be too much at times but they are just trying to make sure nothing bad happens. They are just preventing it, that's all. You know how much my brother loves you and it shows everyday," I said smiling brightly trying to cheer Hogwarts Head Girl. At that moment I remembered about Malfoy and his little crush on Hermione. No wonder Ron went into hysterics last night in protecting his girlfriend. 

"Yeah I know," she answered with a little defeated sigh as she stared at the table like she found it interesting, "I just don't know Gin. What if I can't handle this job? What if Malfoy does play some horrible trick on me and humiliates me in front of everyone? That would be terrible and I'd never be able to show my face again! What if he leads me into some Dark Art magic without me knowing? What if-" 

"Stop with the 'What if's' please Hermione. You'll be fine. Come on, you know you can handle this job! You were born to do it!" I said smiling at the brown haired girl who seemed lost at this very moment which was very strange. I saw Hermione look up and smile weakly, her eyes big and frightful at the possibility of getting hurt, "you'll do your job brilliantly and you know it! Don't lie. You also know that you are very smart and can beat Malfoy any day!" 

We both laughed slightly. 

"You worried about Malfoy Herm?" Colin asked, joining our conversation. He leaned on me as he spoke. I could feel his hot breath brush my skin. 

"Well..." Hermione said trailing off as she looked at the table. 

"Herm?" I asked. I wasn't going to let Malfoy wreck one of the best witches in Hogwarts of all time. I felt proud actually knowing her and knowing that my brother was dating her and I was his sister. Plus the fact of Hermione being my friend and she was not born to be put down by some arrogant, rich snob. No way. I normally don't like pushing people to their decisions but Hermione had to be shown she was fit for the job. 

She looked up her brown eyes still holding fear. My eyes locked onto her. It looked as though we were trying to speak through our eyes. Hermione's eyes moved side to side frantically till she finally answered. 

"No... not any more," Hermione said softly and slowly. What made this girl turn like this shocked me. Hermione scared of Malfoy? It's a miracle. Every time he was around she seemed strong and confident. Was it my brother and Harry who made her strong? Oh rubbish. It couldn't be. Hermione was strong all by herself and all she needed was to be shown this and I was going to be the one who did, hopefully. 

"That's the way. Now say it more forcefully," I said. 

She turned to me. The eyes that held fright only moments ago disappeared and was now filled with a little assurance and confidence. I watched as her face turned into a determined one. 

"Your right. No, I'm not worried about Malfoy. I don't care about him!" Hermione said strongly as she nodded her head once. 

"That's it Hermione. You know you can beat him." 

I smiled and Colin did a little cheer. Hermione turned to her look at her plate. She said some words and the food magically appeared on her plate. I was meant to turn to look at my plate but instead my eyes fixed onto another pair of eyes. Malfoy's again. I sat there, stiff. Was he watching the whole scene? I dear hope not but then again if he did, good for him. He needed to know he wasn't all that scary. Yes he may have muscles and he may be strong but that didn't mean everyone had to be afraid of him. 

We sat there. Our eyes having their own life and fighting against each other. What is with me lately? I'm not normally like this! Even so, I still had to stand my ground. Before turning away, seeing I didn't care if I did, I saw him smirk and his eyebrow pop up. Usually I wouldn't have given him the satisfaction of seeing me turn away but then again, I wouldn't have got myself involved into a staring competition with that idiot. I would've normally ignored the pair of eyes and act like I didn't notice them. Everything so far today is strange. What else could happen? 

I turned to my plate quickly before letting a pink colour rise to my cheeks. 

"Gin, eat!" Colin cried while he slapped my back playfully. My hair rushed forward from the little slap and touched the plate slightly, "Oh sorry about that!" 

"It's all right Colin," I said looking at him, "_Breakfasto - pronto!_" 

My plate filled with delicious food and I could feel my mouth water slightly. I didn't notice how hungry I was till I saw the food. Feeling like I was about to dribble, I picked up my fork and started to eat. 

Breakfast passed quite quickly. I finished eating my breakfast and as soon as I did, Charlotte came down with Layla, Calixte, Harry, Ron and Amber. Ron took his seat immediately next to his girlfriend with Harry and Amber sitting across from the couple. Charlotte took her seat next to Amber which was directly in front of me and Layla and Calixte took the two seats next to her. Hugh sat himself next to Colin and they started their conversation. 

Everyone was in the Great Hall a few minutes after some of the Gryffindor troop arrived. I sat and watched everyone eat. I joined some conversations here and there. Hermione was more happier and lively now that Ron and the rest were down in the Great Hall with us. Layla and Calixte were yawning while Charlotte talked to Amber. 

This was it. I was always left out of everything. Yes, I would join the conversations now and then but I always felt out of place. I never felt out of place more than ever when eating down in the Great Hall with everyone. In a way I liked the feeling of being invisible at times but sometimes, I'd feel lonely and wonder why I deserved this treatment. Maybe it was me. The way I am. All I try to do is be friends with everyone. I just want to fit in. Is that a lot to ask for? 

I excused myself after everyone started getting into their breakfast. They questioned where I was going and all but I didn't even know where myself. 

"I just need to organise a few things before class," I finally said standing up and pushing my chair in, "I'll see you all later." 

They all nodded their heads and then just continued to eat as if I said nothing. I looked at them all individually and then I started to make my way out of the Great Hall. 

Where am I going? I don't even know the answer to that. Anywhere but the Great Hall I guess. I wandered through the Halls thinking about life. Life was truly amazing. I loved my life even when I was facing the hard times and going downhill. I loved my family and I loved my friends. I was in bliss living my life. I may not have the riches or the finer things in life but all that didn't matter to me. What mattered to me was that I was healthy and happy and everyone else around was too. 

I walked all the way back up to Gryffindor Tower pondering these thoughts. I walked over to my room and got ready for classes. I got my old battered bag that was on the verge of falling apart at any second. It was basically hanging by the seams but with a little magic charm, my bag stayed together and was able to handle the weight of everything I put in it. 

Sighing, I packed the things for class and then wrapped myself in my Hogwarts robe. It was old too, along with everything I own but hey, it still was good. As long as it served a purpose, it was good. I did up the clasp that closed the robe and it only showed a little of my uniform. I quickly ran a brush through my hair and then grabbed my bag. 

I headed out of Gryffindor Tower, on my way to my first class. It was History of Magic with one of the most interesting but also boring Professors of all time. I walked slowly, taking each step with equal thought. Not that there was anything to think about walking. I walked down numerous staircases till I reached the room. I placed my bag down by my feet as I folded my arms waiting for class. I'd be waiting for a while but that didn't mattered. 

I began to tap my foot on the cold stone floor softly. I looked around me and saw lots of cobwebs hanging in the darkest corners. What ever insects lurked those hidden spots, I didn't want to know about them. I didn't mind spiders as such but I just didn't like to know little facts about them. That would scare me more. 

I wasn't as bad as Ron. I could stand there with those, 'creepy-good-for-nothing- insects', as my brother put would put it, by my feet and not move. I wouldn't squash them like Ron or run for my life. The way I saw it, was that insects deserve a life too even though butterflies only lived for a day or so, they deserve life. Everything and everyone did, even the meanest, cruelest animals and human beings did. I thought about being a butterfly and flying in the clear air living life freely. Away from all the chaos the world was possessed with as a birthright. 

Flying away from pain, away from hunger, away from heartache and everything else hurtful. That would be wonderful. Something caught my eye and that was a figure. I turned to see Charlotte walking down the Hall to our class. Smiling and waving, I greeted her as usual even though I was just talking to her before. 

"Hello," I said. 

"Hi," Charlotte responded walking up to stand next to me, "Colin and Hugh are coming soon along with Layla and Calixte." 

"Oh okay," I said nodding my head. 

I saw Charlotte move her mouth to say something but at that very moment, a loud creak interrupted her from doing so. I turned to see the most hated Professor of all Hogwarts. Professor Snape stood solidly in the middle frame of the old wooden doors that were heavy to push but seemed easy seeing Professor Snape pushed them forcefully, that sent them flying wide open with no trouble. 

I stared at the Professor wide eyes. What was he doing in Professor Binns classroom? He usually stayed in the dungeons where it was a few degrees colder than the entire school. However him being there was answered by the look on his face. 

If looks could kill, Charlotte and me would be six feet under. Professor Snape was furious by the looks of it. His eyes were darker than usual and his pupils seemed like little black dots surrounded by the whiteness of the eye. His lips were formed into a think line and it looked like he didn't have lips at all. I had to swallow a handful of laughs that would've surely erupted if I didn't. Just seeing the Potions Master stand there looking madder than usual made me laugh. Maybe it was the way he was standing or the fact that he never seemed to be really happy which in reality, was really sad. 

I could feel Charlotte inch closer to me while the Professor glared at us. Just when the Potions Master was about to say something, more like question or accuse us of something we didn't do, our faithful yet boring History Professor came floating into view. He looked cheerful as always with his ghostly appearance. Even though he was a ghost, he was nice, friendly and not to mention, boring. 

"Hello there Miss. Weasley and Miss. Gray. How are you both young, lovely ladies? Early for my class I see," the ghost Professor commented, floating up and down beside Professor Snape. 

I smiled looking at the Professor for his kind words. I was about to answer him politely till Professor Snape cut in front. 

"Ah, yes, Miss. Weasley and Miss. Gray. How nice to see you both here and both early for you History class. Both of you's never turn up for my class early, why is that? Do you both love History and despise my subject Potions? Do you get better grades here than in my class and that is the only reason for favouring this class?" the Potions Master asked scornfully. He practically spat his words at us. 

Do I despise his class? Answer to that, yes because of him. If he didn't act all hateful towards all Gryffindors such as myself, maybe I would enjoy the art of Potion making. Maybe if he didn't breath down my back and scare me half to death, I'd like the subject Potions. Or just maybe if he acted a bit more cheerful than his usual self and didn't say lots of snide remarks, I'd like Potions but no. 

I didn't hate the Professor per say but I don't exactly like him either. To me he seemed evil and hateful but that was him and there was nothing I could do to change that. Even if I did gain the power to do so, I wouldn't cause then where would be the beloved Professor that most of the school detested and had fun picking on. Not that I did. I usually left him alone and had my own thoughts about the Potions Master. 

My eyes felt like they were about to pop out from the remark made by the Professor. I forgot to breath due to shock but it wore off hearing the voice of the History Professor. 

"Yes they are lovely Severus. Quite a delight to teach and ready and willing to learn everything and any thing new," the Professor said totally ignoring the hatred that was directed to us by the Potions Master. 

How this Professor ignored or didn't notice the mean words, amazed me. I gulped as I saw Professor Snape's face twitch slightly. His eyebrow popped up surprised. 

"They're not willing and never are ready to learn Potions," Professor Snape said low in a deathly tone as he stared me in square in the eyes, "Never mind." 

The Potions Master stood there for a few moments recollecting his cold demeanour before he passed Charlotte and me. He walked swiftly, his pitch black robes bellowing behind him with each powerful stride he took. His head held high with his face its normal cruel self. He looked like he was on a war path to destruction and anyone on that path or in his way, beware. 

I looked at Charlotte to see her just as shocked as me. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were wide with shock. I smiled weakly not knowing what to do. Just as I was about to say something to snap her out of her little faze, Professor Binns spoke up. 

"Nice chap he is. Very good fellow. Always looking forward to the future," Professor Binns said sighing slightly, "Well come on in girls," he said floating back into the classroom. 

Nice chap? Good fellow? Something is not right. No offensive but when has Professor Snape been a 'nice chap' or a 'good fellow'? I'm I misinformed? Oh well, it's not good to dwell on such things I have no understanding in. I shrugged my shoulders and turned to go into the classroom. I took a few steps when I felt Charlotte rush beside me. I felt her shoulder and arm brush against mine. She nudged me softly and I turned to look at her. 

"What's up with him?" she asked whispering into my ear as we took our seats. Middle row, three seats from the left. 

"With who?" I asked stupidly even though I knew who she meant. I looked at her face and it would've been the best camera pose. Her eyes were on the verge of popping out but they were held back by the attachments of her veins and other muscles. 

I giggled softly as Charlotte's eyes inched outwards even more, if possible. 

"I'm only kidding Charl!" I said still having little fits of laughter, "I know who you mean and no, I don't know and I don't ever want to know." 

Charlotte hit my arm as she too took her seat. 

"Ow," I said jokingly at her soft punch. 

"Shut up Gin," Charlotte said defensively as she set out parchment and quills on her desk. 

"Fine," I answered as I too got ready for class. 

"I'm only kidding Gin," Charlotte said patting my shoulder. 

I looked at her and smiled. I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head at her. 

"Gin," she whined shaking my arm. 

I just smiled at her as I placed my quill in my black ink bottle, ready and set. 

"Fine be that way," Charlotte said crossing her arms over her chest. She leaned back in her chair as she turned her head the other way. 

Laughing silently, I took a piece of parchment and started to scribble on it to waste time till class started. Professor Binns was setting up in front of the classroom. I knew Charlotte won't talk until after a while. Things like these never last. Not with us. After a few minutes of sitting there, scribbling on a piece of parchment and listening to the soft sounds of Charlotte's breathing, the rest of the class showed up. They all filed into the classroom, took their usual seats and then got ready for class. After everything was set, Professor Binns came floating back and he started the class. The first class of the new year at Hogwarts. 

History of Magic passed quickly. Professor Binns ended up only getting half of the class's attention during one of his many, boring but factual lectures. Charlotte did attempt a few times of trying to talk to me but I ignored her fully making her more annoyed with me. When she did try, I'd turn to my notes and busy myself. She stopped trying after half an hour. Other than that, I took down the necessary notes and tried not to fall asleep during class. 

As soon as class was dismissed, Charlotte bolted out of the doors not even bothering to wait for me. I didn't mind. I was used to walking to classes myself and only sometimes did I walk with my friends. The way I saw it, walking by myself helped me think of the previous class and what my next class was. It was like peace before an hour or so of learning one particular subject. 

Everyone seemed to have the same idea as most of the class left as soon as the words, "Class dismissed", left the Professor's mouth. 

I was taking long as usual to pack my things. Another reason why I didn't walk with my friends. They usually was packed up and ready to leave while I was still half way through packing. I often wonder why I take so long. I placed everything in my bag correctly before swinging it over my shoulder. 

The class had left and so did the Professor. I was the last one left. My feet dragged towards the doors till I realised I had Transfiguration next with the house Hufflepuff. 

Picking up my pace, I started to power walk down the halls not wanting to be late for class even though I was running late already. 

I wasn't looking where I was going as I kept my head down. In between thinking about what would happen if I was late and walking at super-speed or as fast as my legs would take me, I bumped into something, more specific, someone. I looked up and again my eyes connect to something cruel and cold. Only one thing that could ever be, Draco Malfoy's eyes. 

"Look where your going Weasley, that's the second time you've bumped into me. If you asked me, I'd say you need your eyes checked but then again, having poor parents, you can't afford it so I guess you'll have to make do with what you've got," Malfoy drawled fixing his robes. His teeth were showing and his eyes clearly showed annoyance. His silver hair hung down covering parts of his eyes but only a small portion and not enough to cover me from his view or cover my eyes from viewing his. 

"As I remember it Malfoy, I never asked what you thought and nor will I ever. You think your all superior, don't you? Well your not," I spat out. I didn't want to waste time with little chitchat. 

"I do think of myself highly, well more highly than you or your stupid Muggle-born loving family will ever be," he answered bearing more of his gleaming white teeth. 

"At least I come from a loving family which is more than you can ever say about yours," I retorted, taking a step forward for some unknown reason. 

"Harsh Weasley, really harsh. You hurt my heart with that so-called comeback," he mocked placing a hand over the left side of his chest as he too took a step forward. 

"And why are you patting your so-called heart Malfoy? I didn't think you owned one," I said still locking eyes with him. 

"Shows how dense you are then Weasley, doesn't it? Not only can't your family afford for medical checkups, along with everything else they can't afford but they seem that they can afford stupidity over basic needs. Your just like your brother and I pity you and your poor family," Malfoy snarled hatefully as his tone went lower and lower. 

I really wanted to slap him and that's what I tried to do but he caught my hand in midair. 

He gripped onto my wrist, cutting all blood movements to my hand totally off. I winced a bit in pain as he squeezed my wrist harder. I stared daggers at him even though I knew that would do nothing. Staring at him wasn't going to help me get out of this. My brow came together showing my pain to the outside world as it usually did when I was hurt. I could feel that my sense of touch in my fingers was dying slowly. 

"Let go of me Malfoy," I spat dangerously at his face. Our eyes were locked on one another. 

"You don't use this hand to ever and I mean, EVER hit a Malfoy. Especially me, understand Weasley?" he asked snarling. He totally ignored my comment as he dug his nails deeper into the flesh of my skin. 

"Let go," I stated again with a yelp of pain. His nails would be drawing blood soon. 

"No," he said slowly as he kept digging his nails into my living flesh. 

I tried to remove my hand but his grip just tighten. I used my other hand to detach his strong hand grip on my wrist. It failed miserably. 

Tears were springing to my eyes as he continued to hold a firm grasp on my wrist. I tried scratching his hand but as usual, my nails were cut. I held back my tears with all my power. I didn't want to show how vulnerable or weak I really was in front of Malfoy. You'd think that living with six brothers, two of which kept out of line, it would make me stronger or maybe even smarter but it didn't. It just taught me to stay out of my brother's ways. If Malfoy was to find out my vulnerability, he'd use it against me in every possible way and anytime he wanted to. 

"Come on Weasley, show me what the little pip-squeak of the infamous Weasley family has got to prove to me, a Malfoy," Malfoy said in a low, dangerous tone as he forcefully pulled me closer to him. Closer to his body. 

I felt my body come up against his. As soon as my body collided with his, I pulled back to put as much space as possible between us. His grip on my wrist never ceased or loosen. 

Our eyes were still connected by an invisible thread of string. Tears were threatening to spill as his nails dug deeper. Soon there would be nothing left, if he kept going at this rate. I saw a smirk play at his lips and worked out this was some sick game of his and I wasn't going or willing to be a player, a vulnerable player at that. 

There was only a small space separating us but both of our body's heat radiated from our bodies and mingled with on another. If I don't get out of this situation soon, I might not and it would be too late. 

"Going to cry?" Malfoy asked smirking. 

I swallowed my batch of tears as I stared at him. 

"No," I said choking slightly on my tears. 

He smiled evilly as he closed the gap between us and I tried to jump back but he sunk his nails deeper into my skin. I yelped in pain as he sadistically laughed at my pain that was inflicted by his hand. 

I stood there, our bodies just touching, my eyes ready to spill, my hand dying slowly and Malfoy smirking at the whole scene. 

"Your sick," I said in a low tone but loud enough for him to hear. He laughed. 

"No, I'm not but you Weasley, are sad and poor," he said, "You can't even get out of this situation and I see only one way out." 

I saw some evil smirk cover his face as his eyes showed mischief. It finally clicked what I had to do in order to get out of this and there was no way I was going to do that. 

"Worked it out Weasley?" he asked digging deeper. 

"Yes and no way I'm I going to do that," I said as I showed hints of pain and I yelped at the end. 

"Oh really now," he said in a statement more than posing a question to me. He pressed his body to mine. 

"No way in hell, Malfoy. Do you understand? Or are you too slow?" I asked him. 

"And why not? Your in no position to say so," he said matter-of-factly. He ignored my comment of him not understanding and being too slow. 

"You want to know why?" I asked. He nodded his head and I continued on, "Simply because there is no way you are going to tempt me into believing that, THAT is the only way out. Reason being is, resisting temptations is not that hard especially when they come from some piece of worthless trash as yourself." 

Just when I thought all hell was going to break loose or me getting into a more sticky situation or before I passed out, I was saved. 

"Gin what are you-" I heard a voice say as he paused and then his voice raised, "MALFOY!" 

The voice of Daniel Ents, a sixth year Hufflepuff, classmate and boyfriend to one of my close friends saved my life. Even if it was by a little bit. A few more moments and I most likely would have been gone. 

I felt the grip finally loosen and I took that chance to rip my hand away before more damage was done. I took several steps back, wanting to get away from him as soon as possible. I raised my wrist and connected it with my warm hand and I started to rub my wounded wrist furiously to get back the blood in my hand and to my fingertips. My hand felt dead. It looked rather white as well. As my fingers rubbed my wrist, I felt the puncture holes made by his nails. He did dig deep and a small amount of blood actually had been drawn. I twisted my wrist to rub every area around my wrist. 

I felt a tingle in my fingertips telling me that blood finally reached the destination of my fingertips and blood could now circulate. Before Malfoy or I spoke, Daniel did. He came up behind me and placed a comforting arm around my shoulders as he spoke to Malfoy. 

"You stay away from her Malfoy or I'll get everyone on your back," Daniel fired at the silver haired boy. 

Malfoy raised his eyebrow exquisitely at us. 

"Is that so?" he asked not hiding his amusement, "And a 'brave' Hufflepuff as yourself is going to save her?" 

I felt Daniel tense up and his arm clap down on my shoulder. Malfoy chuckled soundly. 

"Thought so. I'm so scared of a pack of mindless idiots," he said crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Excuse me? This is coming from a git who has a couple of mindless idiots as bodyguards and not to mention, pathetic friends? Actually scrap that, only friends," I said angrily. I was annoyed at the fact of something like this happened and with Malfoy. Malfoy just smirked. 

"There's that stupid Gryffindor pride and bravery shining through," Malfoy said shaking his head and rolling his eyes heavenwards. 

"Sure is," I back to him, still bringing my hand back to life. 

"OH please," Malfoy said turning sharply on his heel. 

"OH please yourself!" Daniel finally spoke up after a while. Malfoy spun around quickly, black robes trimmed with green flying. 

"So the boy hasn't lost his voice," said Malfoy in mock horror. 

"Get out of here Malfoy before I loose my patience" I said irritated. 

"Oh, yes. anything for the poor, shameful Weasley Gryffindor as yourself and your prince charming Hufflepuff," Malfoy said and he raised his head higher in the air. He turned and stalked down the hallway. I was going to call out again but I didn't for three reasons. One, I'm already late for class, Two, Daniel said not too and he wasn't worth it and lastly, it would just cause more trouble for me and maybe even Daniel. If it wasn't for Daniel, Malfoy could've done anything. Anything and with that thought, I shuddered. 

We watched till he was out of sight. 

"Are you all right? Did he hurt you?" Daniel asked turning to face me. 

"Oh, I'll be all right," I answered, "let's just get to class." 

I hid my hand under my robe but I knew that it was too late and Daniel had seen the damage made by Malfoy. Daniel looked uneasy but I started to walk off. He followed after a while and we left for class later than usual. Now only problem was, Professor McGonagall. 

****************** 

**Authors Note: **Well everyone that is the end of Chapter Seven!! I do hope it wasn't TOO bad. Please leave a review if you like or a FLAME if it was that bad. Also if there are any questions or inquiries just e-mail me if they're personal or if not, leave a review with it! 

**My e-mail - ** pip_star_6@hotmail.com 

Okay, well, now that, that is done. I thought I might let you all know that if you are a Draco/Hermione shipper or something like that (but obviously enjoy Draco/Ginny) I have a new story that is out called, _Into the Darkness_. Well, I'm hoping there is no name like that so I can have that name. It's not going to be a "lovey-dovey" story just for the record. I don't know what I'm actually doing with it at the moment... Well, actually I do now thanks to my two best buddies! Please if you have nothing else to read or just bored, just go check it out and see what it's like!! I'd really appreciate it! ^_^ You'll be able to find it under "Stories Authored" or whatever the heck it is in my pen name. Thanks SO much!! Hope to see you all there! I'll post the next Chapter up VERY shortly! After I get my new one going!! 

**Next Chapter:**

****

**Chapter Eight - Silver Eyes/Steely Gaze**

****

****Catch you all later then! Also I'm SO sorry that this Chapter was crap. Seriously, when I think about it... *shakes head and looks away* never mind. Bye all! *waves* 

Thanks 

Pippin 


	8. Chapter Eight Silver EyesSteely Gaze

**DISCLAIMER!:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or any names associated with the Harry Potter series. They all belong to the talented and wonderful J.K.Rowling, Bloomsberry and Warner Bros. The only thing I own is the plot and new characters that come into account later. 

**Author:** Pippin 

**Rating:** This Chapter is PG-13 but the R will kick in later in the later Chapters. I'm still working on that. 

**Pairings:** Obvious. Virginia Weasley and Draco Malfoy. 

**Summary: **Virginia Weasley is just a normal teenager, going through what all teenagers go through. She's at Hogwarts again for another year of school and it's her sixth. She has close relationships with her friends but can that all change? Will she feel the same all at the end of the year or will this year change her life? Make a new path for her unsure future? Will this all change when a certain Silver haired boy comes into the picture? Read to find out and not exactly a happy ending. 

**Note:** Story is written through Virginia Weasley's eyes. 

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone! Sorry I took SO long in updating but I've been having some problems in my life and I just got it back on track! Thank you all for your LOVELY reviews! *huggies and kisses* to you! ^-^ I really do like them and Sorry for keeping you all out in the dark for yonks but here is more ficcy for you so enjoy! ... That is if you can! 

****

**~*~**

****

**Chapter Eight - Silver Eyes/Steely Gaze**

****

****A few weeks had passed since the encounter with the youngest Malfoy. Daniel questioned about me being late for class and my reason for ending up in that situation. I simply told him, I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. A time where Malfoy happened to be about. I, of course, questioned him as well. His reason behind being late for class. He had been helping some first years get to class after they all collided into one another, scattering books, parchment and ink bottles all over the hall. That was the excuse we used to our Transfiguration Professor, Professor McGonagall. 

Arriving at the Transfiguration classroom was one of the most embarrassing incidents that had happened so far during back at Hogwarts. Daniel and I rushed to the room and made our 'grand' entrance that the Professor wasn't too delighted about. Professor McGonagall turned a bit of a blind eye till the end of class in which she requested that both, Daniel and me, stay behind to explain ourselves. Charlotte and I made up as soon as the class started to get back on track. She was curious why I was late and was sure I wouldn't take that long in packing up. She asked about my whereabouts and I told her that I'd tell her later. 

I sat in my seat with a read face for the whole lesson. I kept a low profile for the entire class. Of course curious glances came my way now and then. A few curious and suspicious looks from Anna. I bet she wondered why it was us two that were late to class. I'd wonder the same thing if my boyfriend came in late with one of my friends and Daniel couldn't tell her the real reason as he was sitting with Colin and Hugh on the other side of the classroom. 

I knew it look strange and it would be more chaotic if everyone found out about Malfoy and his disgusting advances or suggestions. I knew my brother would be furious and would hunt him down. 

At the end of class, everyone left except for Daniel and me. When the room cleared, the Professor pounces on us for being late to class on the first day back. We, more Daniel than myself, told her what had happened. She thanked us for being generous for helping the First years and dismissed the incident altogether with just a warning about being later again. 

It was one thing to be late but it was another when lying to a Professor. Especially a Professor you looked up to and was your Head of House. I hated being late but I hated lying even more. I asked Daniel not to mention about what happened in the hallway with Malfoy. He hesitated at first but I made him give in. 

As for Anna, she was told the First years excuse and she laughed at it. She apologised for the glances she was shooting my way but it didn't matter. For the week guilt was eating at me slowly but it stopped when the weekend came around. I still lingered on about now and then when I saw my friends. Lying to them as well was bad. I didn't want this to become a habit for me and I prayed it wouldn't become one. Colin was a bit skeptical at first. It took me a ten minutes to convince him that was the real reason. I got through the week making people believe the lie but I knew that I wasn't only lying to them but to myself as well. 

I saw Malfoy at dinner the day of the incident. He smirked and lifted his eyebrow up at me. It sent chills of fear down my spine. I avoided him as much as possible during classes. I also made sure I had people around me at all times and I also started to pack my bag faster. All this over Malfoy. 

Now I started to get into my class routine again. It felt great to be back. Everyone was happy and I was happy, except of course about the whole incident with Malfoy and lying to everyone but besides that, I was doing well and felt happy. Here I sit at my last class for the day, Herbology. Professor Sprout stood out in front of the class showing us this plant that could heal wounds. Yawning silently, I pulled a piece of parchment out of my bag and started to list the things I needed to do tonight for homework. The list so far showed: _Potions Essay, Transfiguration homework, History of Magic - read pages_ and _Care of Magical of Creatures write up_. That was my homework. All due in tomorrow or the next day. Seeing today was Wednesday, I usually went to the library with Charlotte and Tina to do homework together. As my thoughts of homework and what to do trailed on, I felt a soft jab at my left side. Turning my head, I saw Charlotte smiling at me. 

"Hey Gin, you coming to the library after dinner tonight?" she asked as she started to pack her stuff into her bag. 

"Yeah of course," I answered, screwing a lid of an ink bottle into place. 

"What time do you want to go?" she questioned brushing dirt off her desk. 

"Um, whenever really. I don't mind. What did Tina say?" I asked picking my bag up and placing it on my lap. Placing my books in carefully to make sure the bag was filled properly and wouldn't waste a lot of space, I looked over to Charlotte. 

"She said she didn't mind," as soon as the words left her mouth, the bell had rang dismissing class, "Come on Gin. I want to take these books back up to our dorm and then talk to Anna and Tina before dinner." 

Nodding my head to her proposal, I swung my bag over my shoulder and pushed the chair in. Everyone was already filing out and Charlotte and I just joined them. Walking out of the classroom and into the fresh air of Hogwarts grounds, I felt calmed and relaxed. That Herbology lab was getting hot. Charlotte and I walked across the bright green grass that looked nourished and looked after, we headed towards the castle. 

Climbing the Entrance Stairs, we caught up with Colin and Hugh. They seemed to be fighting about something. 

"What is it now?" Charlotte asked readjusting the bag on her shoulder. 

"Guess what Charl," Hugh said shaking his head and looking at both of us. 

"What Hugh?" Charlotte asked dripping with sarcasm. She seemed not to be in a good mood today. Rolling her eyes, she tried to go forward but Hugh blocked her way, "Move if your not going to tell me. I'm in a hurry." 

"And why is that?" he questioned smiling. When he saw Charlotte frown, the smiled wiped off his face, "All right, don't have to get all mad at me. What is with you today?" 

Hugh was really testing Charlotte's patients today. This could all go wrong and before it did, I spoke up stepping in front of Charlotte to give her time to breath. When you got her upset or in a crabby mood, look out and take cover. 

"Nothing is wrong with her. Just say what you were going to say," I said moving slightly to my left. Hugh turned his eyes on me. We looked at each other and I pleaded with him to not go further. He rolled his eyes and gave a nod that looked unnoticeable if I hadn't been paying attention. 

"Colin here thinks that the Chudley Cannons should get a new seeker! Don't you think he's mad?!" Hugh asked us both outraged. 

Quidditch. It was about Quidditch. Boys and their sports. I know that Colin had requested this special thing to be set up in his home that let him view the Chudley Cannons when they played. He had it put in a few summers before and had been obsessed with the sport ever since. Before I responded Charlotte had her say. 

"Hugh you stopped me to ask if I thought that Colin was mad because he thinks that the Chudley Cannons should get a new seeker?" Charlotte asked. It was clearly visible she was going to get mad. She wasn't happy and the boys were making it worse. 

Hugh nodded his head. Colin spoke up. 

"What's wrong with thinking that?" Colin asked. He looked at Hugh, Charlotte and then me. His eyes silently asking mine to side with him. 

"There isn't anything wrong with that it's just, I am a busy person and I have places to be and you boys stop me here to tell me about Quidditch and their seekers. I'm sorry boys but I am not as obsessed with the sport as you two are and every other wizard in this world. Now, if you would please move out of my way, I'd like to get back to my dorm," Charlotte said and we knew that the discussion including her was over. She wasn't going to stand there for another minute to hear talk about Quidditch. Charlotte never saw anything interesting in Quidditch. Yes she liked it and liked to watch it but that was it. She never went over the fine line of liking Quidditch and being obsessed. In her world, social life existed most of the time. Usually she wouldn't have snapped at the boys like that but today she had been different. Sometimes I didn't understand my best friend. 

"Uh, sorry Charl," Colin said moving out of the way and standing next to me. 

Charlotte throw her arms in the air as she walked passed us. It was like I became invisible for a split second before she turned around to face me. 

"I'll see you later Gin. I've got a headache now," Charl said before turning back around and walking through the Great Oak doors. 

I stood there and then Hugh recovered his voice first. 

"There is really something wrong with her today," he said looking at the door still. I turned to face him. 

"Don't worry about it Hugh. She's just not enjoying today. You know how Charl gets sometimes," I said taking a few steps closer to him. I reached out and placed my hand gently on his shoulder. He turned his face and looked me in the eyes. 

"You believe me right?" he asked, a smile creeping on his features. 

"Believe what?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him. 

"That Colin is mad," he answered chuckling. 

"I am not mad!" Colin interjected before I could answer. 

I turned to face Colin to see him smiling. His teeth really white in the afternoon sun. 

"I really don't know," I answered and dropped my hand back by my side, "Is that all you wanted to know?" 

"Yeah. Where you off to then?" Hugh asked. 

I turned to walk up the reminder of the stairs and enter the doors of Hogwarts. 

"Just up to my dorm to drop my things off and I think I'll go for a walk. I need some fresh air," I said getting closer to the doors. 

"Oh okay," I heard Colin say behind me. 

We walked up the Entrance stairs right by the Great Hall and headed for Gryffindor Tower. 

The boys back walked talking about the Chudley Cannons and various things about their classes. They asked for my thoughts now and then. We walked up and was faced with the picture that guarded our tower, the Fat Lady. Saying the password, the three of us entered. I headed straight up to my dorm and placed my things on my bed. I saw a note sitting on my bed. Picking it up, I sat myself down on my bed. I unfolded the note and read what it said. 

_Lying is not good. Especially for some Gryffindor_. 

Dropping the note, I stood up and it fell to the floor. Who knew about the incident with Malfoy? No one did unless someone else was watching and didn't say anything during the whole scene. My head ached with thoughts and my body started to go into overdrive with fear. Why was I worried and frightened? This was just some person probably playing some sick joke. No, that can't be it. I raised my hands to the side of my head and started to rub my temples to stop the hurting in my head. It didn't make sense. This was really stupid and I'm getting all worked up for nothing. 

My breathing had changed and the lack of air going to my brain took it's toll. Opening my eyes, everything was just blurry. Dropping my hands, I started to breath in and out deeply. Trying to calm my nerves. I clenched and unclenched my fists as my lungs took in the air. After a few moments, my body had calmed down and my breathing had gone back to normal. My eyes drifted to the note on the floor. Feeling guilty once again, I needed air. Somewhere out of here. 

Taking my eyes off the note and directing them towards the door, I rushed to it and swung the door open. Closing it tightly, I rushed down the stairs and into the Common Room where I saw Ron and Harry sitting on the couch by the fire. 

"Hey there Gin," Hermione called out. I looked to where the voice came from and saw her smiling. She was practically covered with piles of books from various classes. Parchment and ink bottles littered the small table. 

"Hi," I said. Moving down the last few steps. My shoes thumped on the floor as I they touched the bottom of the short stair case. I saw Harry and Ron look at me. The look on my face must be showing something as their faces looked worried. 

"Are you all right Gin?" Ron asked, concern visible in his voice. I saw Harry nod his head in agreement. His emerald green eyes locked with mine as if trying to find answers. 

"Oh...yeah. I'm fine. I just forgot something in the library earlier today," I lied. There I go again. Lying. Why was I doing this to myself? I guess I just didn't want to cause more problems for my brother or was it cause I didn't want any one to worry? What ever the real reason is, it better be good. 

"I hate when that happens," Hermione piped up, nodding her head as her quill sat in the palm of her hand, waiting for her to continue her homework. 

I smiled weakly. A lump of guilt building in my throat. Swallowing hard, I headed towards the portrait hole. 

"Well, I'm going to go get my book," I said, "I'll talk to you all later then. Bye." 

"Bye," they all said at different times. 

Upon exiting the portrait hole, I broke out into a short jog. Getting away from there as soon as possible and as far as possible. I just didn't like lying and I just did it. Why must I go through this? I headed down various staircase till I reached my fifth one. I stopped and breathed in deeply. Closing my eyes as I breathed, helped me in so many ways that one can't explain. It relaxed me. It calmed me. I placed my hands on my hip, trying to still steady my breath. I didn't know where Charlotte was and I lost track of where Colin and Hugh went. There was Harry, Ron and Hermione but now they think I'm out to get my book and I wasn't going to climb all five sets of staircases to get back to Gryffindor Tower when I just flee from there. 

Opening my eyes, I looked around me. There was three ways I could either go. One was to the left, the other on my right and then, another staircase. Looking at all directions and possibilities, I decided to go left. I walked slowly in that direction, my feet dragging along the stone floor. My footsteps bounced off the walls. I kept my head down and watched as my feet moved. One step at a time. My hair rushed forward and bounced merrily at the sides of my face. Sighing I looked up and saw a dark hallway to my right and a dimly lit hallway to my left. They were both dark but which one to choose. Seeing I choose left, I decided to go right. 

I walked down dark hallway. It was in complete darkness. Why did I pick this way again? Not really caring any more for than a split second, I kept on walking slowly. My breathing had finally gone back to normal but my head buzzed with so many thoughts. Walking further into the dark hallway that just reached out to me and swallowed me whole, I wanted to turn back. The hallway had gotten colder and colder with every step I took. I stopped and wrapped my robe around me tightly, my fists having a firm grip on the material. I looked down the hallway to darkness. 

This is where I was heading with all my lying, Darkness. It unnerved me and I didn't want to travel any more down into nothingness. I turned to head back towards the light that seemed so far away in the distance. A little speck of yellow showing. Just as I took a step forward, I bumped into something. I just kept bumping into things, well people. After bumping into them, I took a step back and saw a pair of silver orbs shine faintly above me. Seeing it was dark, the blackness of the hallway swallowed any other evidence that would give it away. Whatever it was. I tried to side step the object and break out into a run to get out of the deserted, dark hallway, the thing anticipated it and grabbed my shoulders roughly and swung my body to my left side. It was another person. 

My feet followed unwillingly and my back came into contact with a solid, cold wall. My head fell back and hit the wall with a little thump. This was just great. I wonder into a dark hallway and get attacked. I shut my eyes not wanting to see the harsh reality of what was actually happening but their hands gripped my shoulders more firmly and tightly till I winced slightly in pain. I hunched my shoulders towards my head trying to fight the pain but as I did so, more pain shot through my body. This is my fault. I wanted to come down this way and now, I must face my decision. 

My breathing became ragged and it came out with little huffs. The fingers of the hands, sent waves of chills up and down my spine but not as much as when I felt the hot breath of the person come near my ear. 

Their breathing was calm unbelievingly. The hot air rushed passed my ears and sent wave after wave of chills up and down my spine. I could feel myself slightly shiver from fear. Fear of not knowing what was going to happen next. I tried to brace myself. The hotness of the breath scared me. Even though I was trapped between the wall and this person, I hadn't lost my senses and I could feel them come closer to me, the body heat bouncing off. The dark hallway came hot but as the heat surrounded me, it disappeared immediately upon hearing the cold voice of the person. 

"If lying isn't enough, you go wondering down dark hallways. Tsk tsk tsk Weasley. What is ever happening to you?" Malfoy drawled. 

The voice chilled me right the bone. Now I'm sure I'm in for it but me being in a panic stricken mode, I snapped. I never handled situations like these in the most sensible manner. I opt for the other option which came from being a Weasley. 

"Well, if not being hated by everyone is enough, you have to attack females in dark corridors," I spat at him. I opened my eyes and saw faint darkness. My eyes took a while to get used to the dark but they managed. 

He just chuckled softly and removed his head by my side to the front to stare at me. 

"You never think smart in situations like these, don't you?" he asked thoroughly amused. 

I looked away from him. His eyes were shining brightly in the darkness. The whites of his eyes showed off in the dark. Playing around and blending in with its surroundings with silver visible. The dark hallway didn't seem to be too dark now, it was dangerous instead. 

"Weasley you seem to cause so much trouble for everyone. No one is here to save you now. No bloody Ents to show up to be your saviour, nothing. Absolutely nothing," he said, his hot breath still hitting my face, "I heard that you didn't tell the truth to McGonagall. Tsk Tsk Tsk. A Gryffindor lying? I thought I'd never see the day." 

Sighing, I hit my head against the stone wall and closed my eyes. I spoke to him, my eyes still shut. 

Why are you repeating yourself Malfoy? Oh that's right, you love your voice so much," I said taking a quick intake of breath as if it was my last, "So let me guess, it was you that sent that letter to me?" I asked, my body tensing slightly. 

"You'd be right and if we were playing with money, you'd be a sickle richer," he said lazily as he held tightly onto my shoulders. I'm going to have to explain a lot of marks after this little 'encounter'. He seemed to yet again ignore the comments I threw at him. 

"Why bother Malfoy? Why pick on my family?" I asked stupidly. Like he was going to answer me truthfully. 

"Because Weasley, it's fun," he stated nonchalantly. 

"You've got a sick sense of humor then Ferret," I might as well throw me head down and say I give up. I was pushing his buttons why too much. 

He just chuckled lowly. That sent more chills up my already chill tortured spine. With my eyes still closed, I couldn't see him which was for the better but I could just imagine him. His silver eyes boring into my own and his stupid smirk plastered on his face. Oh what a sight. 

"Are you finished?" I asked getting annoyed. I didn't come out of Gryffindor Tower to be attacked. 

"No, not quite yet," he answered simply. 

Letting out a breath I held, I opened my eyes to nothing. No white of eyes, no silver specks shining at me, taunting me. Then it hit me, there was no hot breath any more nor a hot body pressed closed to mine. Nothing. He had left and I had been saved by some sort of angel. Counting my lucky stars and blessings, I sighed nosily. Opening and closing my eyes, trying to see if what I saw, was the real reality. It was. Sighing with relief I was about to move when I heard a voice. 

"Watch out Weasley, I've already told you, I'm not finished yet," Malfoy said in a cruel, blood curdling voice that hit me deep inside. 

Caught up in the moment, my legs gave out and I slid all the way down to the cold stone floor. My legs bent by my side and my feet just touching my backside. My right hand automatically reached for my foot to draw it closer to me for little comfort as I leaned on my left. Water was springing to my eyes. Why was my life hard? So confusing? Why did I even bother with Malfoy? All questions swirled in my mind as my head rested on the stone wall for support. I closed my eyes and felt the water dribble down my cheeks. They couldn't be held back any longer. With the hand I leaned on, I removed it from the cold floor and brought it up to my chest with a clenched fist. A fist to my heart. A fist to everything bad that happened. A fist to Malfoy and all these stupid, sick encounters we joined in. 

Crying out in pain seemed the best option. As I pulled my feet closer to me, I tightened my fist. The nails just pressing into the flesh softly. My breathing came out of control again. My lungs begging for air. I choked on my sobs. Trying to hold it all back. What did Malfoy want with me? Well, whatever it is, I don't want any part of it. At that very moment, I promised not to bother with the likes of him. I'll ignore him. Let him show what he's going to do and then retaliate to it, if possible. Choking back some last minute sobs, I opened my eyes and started to get up slowly. When I was standing at my full height, I brushed my robes off. Even though I was still in the dark corridor. Taking a few more breathes, I started to head towards the light. When the light hit my face, I felt much better. 

After standing there for a few more minutes, I rushed to the bathroom to clean up and then head down to the Great Hall, hoping they'd be serving dinner early. I walked to the bathrooms, checking corners and hallways. I reached the bathroom unharmed and everything went all right after that as well. I got cleaned up and then headed down to the Great Hall, just like I had planned. I kept my head down, away from all the stares from people. My eyes were a bit red. Only the edges were rimmed with red. I stopped in front of the Great Hall and looked at the doors. Might as well go in, even if they aren't serving dinner. I pushed the doors opened and saw a few people sitting at their respectful House tables. I walked over to my and plopped down in my chair. 

All through the time I sat at the Gryffindor House table, I thought about lots of things. Mainly teenage life. A while after, students started to arrive and take their seats. Charlotte came in with Anna, Tina, Daniel, Hugh and Colin. The three Gryffindors headed towards our table while Tina took her seat at the Ravenclaw table and Anna and Daniel at the Hufflepuff table. I got questions about my eyes and I just answered with, "A bug flew in my eye." They believed it. They didn't care too much about it and neither did I. Dinner passed by uneventfully. I kept my head down low for the whole time, just staring at my plate that was rimmed with gold. After dinner, I went to the library as planned with the girls. Hugh and Colin decided to join as well. That was also uneventful. That night I fell asleep thinking about tomorrow and if anything would happen and if they concerned a silver haired and silver eyed person with a cruel personality. A thought passed my head, Malfoy had a picture of Hermione. Why? All my thoughts swirled and I figured if he bugged me again, I'll spill about the photo. Not that I like gossip or picking on someone for liking someone, I can't exactly speak myself. I liked the famous Harry Potter for quite some time and now it was finally fading. There was still a part of me that belonged to him and always will. 

The next day, nothing happened. No Malfoy attacking me, no lying, everything was fine. The days passed and soon enough, two weeks had already passed. I was in my own world that involved; homework, friends and my dreamland. In classes, I'd pay attention and after and in between classes, I talked to Charlotte. Then there was my dreamland where all my future dreams sprung to life, keeping the real me alive. Today was officially over. No one more classes. We had finished for the day but only to resume tomorrow for another long day of learning. I was walking back from Transfiguration in my own dreamland while my friends chatted amongst themselves. I still focused where I was walking but my mind drifted off elsewhere. In a peaceful, fine place just like reality to me now or so it seemed. To everyone else around me, they saw the real reality that I seemed to be oblivious to. 

We were about to go outside for some fresh air when my friends stopped walking and I kept going. Not knowing that they had stopped till the loud chatter of their voices finally stopped in my mind. My dreamland vanished with a cloud of smoke and I saw the Entrance Hall and students walking here and there. I turned to see my friends just a few meters behind me and they all had small smiles on their faces along with a mischievous gleam in their colourful eyes. I had no clue what was going on. Annoyed that they hadn't even told me what they were going on about, I walked back towards them. I stopped in front of the three of them. I clicked my fingers and all their eyes snapped forward toward me. I placed my hands on my hips and raised my eyebrows. 

"What? What is it? Why have you stopped?" I asked looking at each one of them. My eyes ended up on Charlotte who stood in the middle of the three. 

"You tell her," Tina said softly and in a low tone so only three of us could hear. She nudged Charlotte with her elbow. 

"Tell me what?" I asked. 

"Um," Anna said her eyes dancing away from the scene. Before I was about to throw my hands in the air and leave, Charlotte spoke up. 

"Gin, if we told you, don't go all mad or say, 'that's not true,' all right?" Charlotte asked, her smile fading and a serious look in her eye told me to not over react to whatever she was about to say. 

I nodded my head, not sure if I wanted to hear this but even still, I had to hear it and there would be no better way than from your friends. 

"Okay Gin," she started taking a breath. This was serious, "Have you noticed any one looking at you? Like staring at you?" 

"No..." I said trailing off totally confused and my face showed it as Tina reached over and placed a hand on my shoulder. 

"It's all right Gin," she said softly as she rubbed my shoulder gently. A small smile graced her lips. 

"Then what is it?" I asked wanting to know what this all was about. 

"I think if you saw for yourself, you'd understand better. Gin turn around and look over toward the wall to the far right," Charlotte said nodding her head in the direction. 

Scared of finding out, I bit my lip and closed my eyes. I turned slowly and opened my eyes slowly. My eyes fell to the wall on the far right. There stood the person I wanted least to do with. The very reason for me hiding in my dreamland and spending lots of time with my friends in case I got attacked again. Draco Malfoy. My mouth fell open and I felt my throat dry up. My eyes grew large as I stared into the silver pupils of Malfoy. Those silver orbs just glued to my hazelnut brown eyes. He smirked and turned to head down towards the dungeons. I stared after him till I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around, my hair flying everywhere. I closed my mouth and tried to open it to say something but nothing came out. I shook my head and felt my eyebrows knit together in utter confusion. 

They weren't talking about Malfoy were they? Come on, he wouldn't be looking at me. Me, a Weasley. The youngest of the Weasley family. I looked at each of their faces. 

"He's been looking after you for a week and a half, Gin. Is there something going on?" Tina asked, her face etched with concern for me. 

"Of course not! What do you's take me for?!" I asked my voice raising. I couldn't believe this. Malfoy was staring after me for a week and a half and they didn't tell me?! More worse, they thought something was going on between me and that ferret! A verbal argument was all that was between the two of us. Nothing more. 

"Gin!" Charlotte said, her voice raising. Her face showed concerned and her eyebrow raised worriedly, "Calm down. We thought he was having an eye problem. We didn't notice it was you he was staring at till just then. We just thought that he was plotting some sick plan to get at some Gryffindor Sixth Years. Never did we think it was you his eyes were trailing after in the hallways and at meal times." 

"It's true Gin," Anna said her eyes finally locking onto mine, "It's obvious he's up to something. We wanted to see if it was a certain someone he was looking at so...we stopped walking. Then we saw it. His eyes followed you as you walked on ahead of us." 

I'm I hearing right or I'm I in a really bad nightmare? I shook my head not believing it. Could what my friends be saying be true? Sure, Malfoy was up to something, he always was, wasn't he? I could feel the blood drain from my face as I stared at their faces. They were serious and this was just not some horrible joke they had planned to play on me. Swallowing the hard lump that had formed in my throat, I began to say something when Tina cut in. 

"Oh, Gin, it's nothing to fret over! Besides, Malfoy is good looking, you should be glad he's looking at you. Those silver eyes that swirl and suck you in..." she said trailing off as she stared into nothing. Her eyes all big and a small smile on her features. 

"That just proves it's not right!" I said agitated. How can my friend think he's cute? Or good looking?! Please, get a grip on yourself. There are way better guys than Malfoy. 

"What's not right? The fact that he stares at you a lot or that he's good looking?" Anna interjected. 

"Anna! You shouldn't be saying that! You have a boyfriend!" I said shocked, my mouth hanging slightly open. 

"So? It doesn't mean I can't see the truth and you know Ginny, he is cute," Anna said nodding her head, "Don't deny it." 

"I am not denying anything of a sort because I know that it isn't true," I said closing my eyes briefly. 

"Sure," Anna said winking. 

"Girls lets not fight over this. If Gin here thinks that Malfoy isn't good looking, then let her think that and we'll just think what we think! That way it's fair. Just Gin, I think Malfoy is cute and all but, just be careful," Tina said, her smile fading with a look of concern. 

"Yeah," Anna and Charlotte said in unison. 

"Thanks. I will be and don't worry, nothing will happen because there isn't anything between Malfoy and me," having said that, I gave them all a hug. 

"Let's go," Charlotte said as she started to walk once again. Tina and Anna followed shortly after. I trailed a bit at the back, just to collect all my thoughts. 

He had been staring at me for a week or so? That was odd. I never noticed but I guess I didn't seeing I kept myself busy and besides, it probably was for the best I didn't notice but now that I do know about this, I guess, I'll just have to be more careful. With that thought and the encounters I had with Malfoy fresh in my mind as a warm, spring day, I rushed to join up with my friends. We walked together, they chatted and I listened but my mind was elsewhere. An image of silver eyes boring into my mind, invading everything I tried to think about. All thoughts on him and his silver eyes. 

The afternoon passed with no events happening. It was now dinner time and my friends and myself were lining up with the que upon entering the Great Hall for dinner. I sat myself at Gryffindor table with the rest of my friends. Charlotte sat herself to my left and I had an empty spot to my right but that was filled when I looked back by Harry. 

"Hello Ginny," he said quite cheerfully. His smile lighting up his features that stood out from his face. Like a glow shined around him. His emerald green eyes twinkling with delight and happiness. 

"Hi Harry," I said smiling back at him. I pushed a strand of hair behind my ears as I continued to stare at the boy I fell for at ten years of age. 

"How are you? How are classes and everything?" he asked as he moved down a bit to make room for Ron who sat down beside him. 

"I'm fine. Everything is going well. Classes are a bit harder than I expected but hey, what can you do?" I asked laughing slightly. He chuckled softly, his eyes still shining its full potential, "How about you? How are classes and everything?" 

"I'm all right. Yeah, classes are hard. Seventh Year is a big difference from all the rest," Harry said. 

"Of course it's different Harry. What do you expect? This time next year, we'll be already in the real world!" Hermione interjected as she kissed Ron on the forehead. 

Harry turned to see his two best friends in happy bliss. Ron held onto her hand as Hermione took her seat next to him. Harry shook his head slightly and turned back to face me. 

"They make a cute couple," I whispered under my breath. 

"Yeah they do. They deserve each other," Harry said, quickly looking back and then his eyes fell on me again. 

I stared into those eyes. Those emerald green pools that showed care, kindness, bravery and everything that was, well, Harry. He was sweet and everything I dreamed of in a guy but I knew he'd never see passed the fact of me being his best friends little sister. I could only admire him from afar, where it was safe, where I always was ever since my First year at Hogwarts. 

"Hello everyone," came another cheerful voice, Amber. 

I turned my eyes and saw her take her seat from across myself. Her hair was out and shining wonderfully. Her baby blue eyes sparkled merrily. 

"Hi," I said turning to face her. 

"Hi," came Harry's voice. 

"I can't wait to eat. I'm hungry! All those classes today wore me out!" Amber said rolling her eyes as she leaned on the table. 

"Yeah tell me about Amber!" I heard Ron's voice cut in. Amber laughed slightly at Ron's enthusiasm for food. 

"Yeah but Ron your always hungry!" Harry said as he slapped Ron on the back. I giggled and the whole of Gryffindor House Table broke out in laughs. 

"So? Is there a problem with loving your food?" Ron asked, his small chuckle visible in his voice. 

"No as long as you love me more," Hermione pointed out jokingly. Another round of laughs erupted throughout the table. 

"There could be some problems there Ron! Food or Hermione?! Tough choice!" Dean called out from down the table. 

"There is no problem there Dean, is there Ron?" Hermione asked. I looked at her to see her eyebrow raised as if changeling him to say other wise. 

I had to cover my mouth to hold back the giggles that would shortly pass through my mouth. The whole table broke out in laughter again. Gryffindor House Table was very lively this evening but something didn't feel right. I felt watched and it clicked to me. Malfoy. I turned towards the Slytherin House Table. Sure enough, there they were. The two swirls of silver lost in white staring straight at me. 

He sat leaning on his elbows. His steely gaze attacking me and taking me over. The coldness of his stare reached every inch of my body, mind and soul. Chilling me to the bone and further. My hazelnut eyes locked with those deadly swirls of steel. They darkened slightly and it did look as if the silver of his eyes were swirling. Eyes locked on eyes. Soul locked on Soul. Everything is read through the eyes or so it is said. Eyes portray every feeling the being is experiencing. Making them vulnerable to the onlooker. With Malfoy, it was different. 

His eyes showed no feelings or any emotion. They were blank. Just these dark silver swirls in the mist of white. His face stayed straight. No emotion clear. His hair hung down like a curtain of silver blonde. Silver against silver, hazelnut against silver. Everything about Malfoy was like steel. He shone with coldness and that was his specialty. Just as I was about to look away, he smirked. That famous smirk that he was known for. The smirk that annoyed my brother and his friends. His smirk. Raising an eyebrow, I felt a tap on my right arm. I turned to see Harry smiling. Did he know who I was just staring at? I smiled just to cover up. 

"Let's eat," Harry simply said and with that turned to his plate with a big grin. I smiled at him and started to pile food on my plate and as I looked up, I could still see those silver swirls swallowing me whole. I turned away, for what I saw in them feared me. The look of hatred, anger, determination, evil and every bad emotion, poured out of those silver orbs making any heat of a summer day turn to the harsh cold winds of a stormy winter. I shivered involuntary and shut my eyes. The feeling of cold taking over from just one look from those silver eyes and steely gaze. 

~*~

**A/N:** Hey again... Please kindly leave a review, a flame, or anything! I just want to hear what you thought about this chapter! I know it was crap but what do you think? I'm just curious! I'll try and upload the next chapter more quickly! Talk to you all later! 

Thanks 

Pippin 


	9. Chapter Nine The Halloween Feast

**DISCLAIMER!:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or any names associated with the Harry Potter series. They all belong to the talented and wonderful J.K.Rowling, Bloomsberry and Warner Bros. The only thing I own is the plot and new characters that come into account later. Also there is a little thingy at the beginning talking about pain etc. it's in Italics, that does not belong to me but I do believe its from one of the many books I've read. I'm sorry I can't identify which one but if you know where it came from, I'd be happy to know and put where it came from in the Disclaimer. Thank you. 

**Author:** Pippin 

**Rating:** This Chapter is PG-13 but the R will kick in later in the later Chapters. I'm still working on that. I haven't read through this chapter yet cause I'm going to wait for your reviews so I'm not 100 percent sure this is PG-13 but I think it's PG or maybe even G. Sorry! 

**Pairings:** Obvious. Virginia Weasley and Draco Malfoy. 

**Summary: **Virginia Weasley is just a normal teenager, going through what all teenagers go through. She's at Hogwarts again for another year of school and it's her sixth. She has close relationships with her friends but can that all change? Will she feel the same all at the end of the year or will this year change her life? Make a new path for her unsure future? Will this all change when a certain Silver haired boy comes into the picture? Read to find out and not exactly a happy ending. 

**Note:** Story is written through Virginia Weasley's eyes. Also, this has NOTHING to do with the fifth Harry Potter Book so scrap the book when reading this. Thank you. 

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone again! How are we all? I believe that you can't leave reviews for this story because one of my faithful readers, Jo, has sent me an e-mailing tell me about not being able to leave a review so she sent me one instead. Please feel free to e-mail me at any time about anything to do with this story like if you have concerns about it, if you would like to send me your review or anything. I would love to hear from you's and what you think. I'm not sure about his chapter. It's late over here and I'm tired so yeah. I read through Chapter 8 just then and I found some spelling errors and words that were typed wrong so sorry about that. One day soon, I'll be sure to go through the whole story from Chapter 1, obviously, and fix those little mistakes. I haven't checked this chapter so please excuse any errors here but I will fix them a.s.a.p. Okay, that was enough said for an Authors Note so without any more blabbing from me... till the end... here is Chapter 9 for all those who are reading. ENJOY... if you can and send me an e-mail with your review if it isn't TOO much trouble telling me what you think and ways to fix this story. Thank you! Here you go! 

~*~

****

**Chapter Nine - The Halloween Feast**

****

Every night ever since the day I had found out the news of Draco Malfoy looking at me, I have seen those silver eyes haunt me in my sleep. I'd lay down at night time hoping to go to sleep and tear myself from the real world but all that happened was, I was welcomed to those eyes and that gaze with opened arms. I'd twist and turn trying to make the image of coldness in such eyes disappear but the more I tried to fight it, the more it won over me. Taking bit by bit of my mind slowly. Draining all other memories, thoughts and images from other past events to only the one at present, Malfoy and his eyes. 

Sighing at another sleepless night waiting to come, I got up from my bed and decided to take a walk, even if it was passed curfew. I needed air, I need time, I need space and most importantly, I needed my sanity back. With all these nights of restlessness, I could not function well during the day and I could already see the people around me become suspicious of my attitude and mood. With sleepless nights, I'd be very moody the next day and I'd tried to contain it, telling myself it wasn't those around me fault but Malfoy's and it should only be taken out on him but everyday, there had been someone to set me off. I didn't like going off at people the way I have been for the passed few days. It just wasn't me. Me, who is me again? I'm Virginia Weasley, youngest of the Weasley family and not to mention the only female amoung my siblings. 

Sighing, I started to walk out of Gryffindor Tower through the portrait hole. The Fat Lady was mumbling in her sleep about rabbits and other various species of animals. If I hadn't been annoyed or angry with myself, I'd find it funny and I'd have to gag on my giggles but tonight, just like every other night ever since those silver eyes, I was tired and agitated and one who you did not mess with when in such a state. I had the famous Weasley temper just like my brothers but if so, worse. I'd taken some of it from my Mother. No one at Hogwarts has seen that side of me and I hope it is kept hidden. I never really lost it when I was angry. I tried to forget about it all. Like the saying I read from some muggle spirit healing book. 

_Instead of pain, choose power_

_Instead of anger, choose forgiveness_

_Instead of judgment, choose acceptance_

That's the saying I'd say over and over again in my mind. I followed that say like a commandment. The halls of Hogwarts were cold as I walked done the stone paved hallways that were lighted with dim candles that only had a few more inches of the actual wax left. I wrapped my coat that I had taken with me from my dorm, tighter around my body, searching for the warmth it held from within. Just like I was doing now but only different. I was walking to find my sanity even though I knew the halls of this huge castle could not bring it to me.   
I never was one to break the rules and here I was, breaking the rules. I was wondering around the castle aimlessly, way after curfew. Anything could happen to me and no one could hear. Hogwarts was dead to the world at night time. Everyone tucked safely between the blankets of their beds, sleeping soundly while I was up walking the cold corridors and halls of Hogwarts. Mr. Filch would be walking around as well with his cat, Ms. Norris. If I were to be caught by one of them, I'd be skinned alive. Even though You-Know-Who was defeated, it still was dangerous to walk around at night time. It always had been. 

Taking a breath and feeling a cool breeze pass me, I stop in my tracks and flow the current of the swift wind. The wind of the outside air would rush in and then quickly rush out. I followed till I saw the culprit of bring coldness to Hogwarts. An open window. I walked over to it and stood in front of it. Blocking most of the air that was trying to pass through on its journey into the castle. My nightgown blew with the wind freely. The material being pushed to outline my legs. I pulled my coat even closer to my near shivering body. My hair blew madly with the wind as if they belonged together. Hair whipped in front of my eyes and lashed at my face. Beside all of that, I saw the outside world. Its beauty so rare. 

I gazed outside the window to see the black sky littered with shiny specks of stars and a full moon shining brightly as if claiming the sky to itself. It really was breathtaking. The grass below was a rich green colour and parts of it shined with the help of the natural source of light for the night-life, the moon. The moon high perched high away from the busy world. It shined like it had no care whatsoever for anything that happened around it. It was so wrapped up with being free and dancing amoung the stars, it didn't have to worry about all that. 

I heard the howls of wolves from the Forbidden Forest. The hoots of owls and various species of animals of the night-life joined in the song of their freedom. The song they performed every night. The sound that any Hogwarts student could hear if they ever took the time to listen and right now, I was one of the them. The soft hoots of owls filled my ears as the wind carry the sound to them. The wind blew passed my ears with sounds of animals and insects. Such beautiful sounds could only be heard at night. I closed my eyes and for the first time in days, felt free. 

The wind hit my face and used my hair as whips to lash out at my face. It was all perfect. The scene, the sounds, the feelings, everything was right. This was right. I closed my eyes to reality, to the pain, to the confusion, to my world and open up to the world the night provided. A totally different world. A world of no worries and freedom. As I sighed, I felt a presence and I didn't want to know who or what it was. I shut my eyes tighter and tighter, almost squeezing the water and moisture out of them. I was afraid of what my eyes might encounter if I opened them but when I heard that voice, I knew and felt differently. 

"Nice night isn't it Miss. Weasley?" the voice of the old wizard and Headmaster of this school rang in my ears. 

I opened my eyes and turned to my right to see him standing there. He was wearing midnight blue robes with hints of purple here and there. He didn't have his wizard hat on like always. His white beard and hair stood out against the contrast of the moonlit corridor. His eyes twinkled with understanding and care. I felt safe. I smiled before answering. 

"Yes it is Professor Dumbledore. I'm sorry I'm out here so late, I just couldn't sleep," I said looking out towards the peaceful scene I was staring at before. 

"Is there something that is troubling you?" the kind voice of Professor Dumbledore asked. 

"Yes there is Professor," I answered truthfully. 

"Would you like to talk about it?" he asked as I saw out of the corner of my eye, him walking towards me. He stood next to me, also gazing out the window. 

"I really don't know. I'm just really confused with everything. My mind has totally gone off track for last few weeks and I can't think straight any more. I don't know why..." I said trailing off. I can't tell Professor Dumbledore about Malfoy! What I'm I thinking? 

"You don't know why what?" Professor Dumbledore asked thoughtfully. I turned to face him. 

"Well, this...this...um...thing is bothering me so much. It never really did before and now it does. Does that make sense?" I asked, searching his face for any movement for an answer. "Yes it did in so many ways. I understand that you don't want to tell me what this 'thing' is," the old man said turning to face me. His eyes still held the spark of understanding and care. 

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to tell anyone about it. It sounds stupid," I said, my voice lowering and lowering as I went. Professor Dumbledore nodded his head slowly. 

"You know, it isn't healthy for someone of your age to keep all your feelings bottled up," he said softly, "If there is a problem, you should notify your Prefects or the Head Girl." 

I nodded my head, understanding his words. I know it isn't healthy either. 

"Is that way your wondering around the school after curfew?" he then questioned. 

"Yes," I said truthfully. I could not lie to the Headmaster no matter what the situation was. He just nodded his head. There was silence between us and I turned to look out the window again. 

The wind still blew passed both of bodies, wrapping us up in blankets of coldness. I wonder if the Muggles have problems like these. If they ever become confused by everything. I guess they do as they are just as human as we are. Mortal beings. We both have hearts, minds, souls, bodies and the only thing that separates us from them is, magic. Pure and simple. We could perform magic spells and curses with just a simple flick of the wrist with a wand, something of which Muggles could not do but if chosen to go to Hogwarts could, just like Hermione and some of my friends. 

We are very alike to Muggles and those who side them as different, are wrong. Just like Malfoy and all Slytherin's. It doesn't matter if our blood is 'pure' but to them it does. It's stupid, pathetic and a weakness in not accepting. Shaking my head with the thoughts that racked my brain, I turned to see Professor Dumbledore look at me. Can he hear what I think? Or see it? I know he's a powerful wizard. The wizard You-Know-Who feared. Only one question filled my mind. Do all teenagers, such as myself, go through all the feelings I do? Just as I was about to excuse myself, he spoke. 

"The journey of the heart and mind is a long road that turns and twists when less expected. Faith and Destiny pave a path on which you will choose to make when you come to the fork in the road. In which decision you will choose, is your own choice. Upon the path you choose, will come more twists and turns as life is never one smooth ride. This is the life. This is the journey of the Heart and Mind," Professor Dumbledore spoke his words slowly and clearly. Not because of my lack of understanding but just to make each word stand on its own as each word spoken by him meant something to my question. He was wise and everyone knew. I believe of the words he spoke. His voice gentle and caring. 

"Thank you Professor," I said. 

"What ever for my dear child?" he asked, a twinkle of care in his eyes. 

"You've helped me understand something and answer my question Professor," I answered. 

"Correct me if I'm wrong Miss. Weasley but I believe that you never asked a question," he stated. I knew he knew better. 

"No, you are right Sir. I didn't. I asked my question in my mind and you've just answered it," I said smiling softly at the wise, old man. 

He nodded his head understandingly. 

"I'll be going back to bed now Sir," I said about to turn. 

"Yes, that is a wise choice. You do not want to be caught by Mr. Flinch or Ms. Norris. Hurry back to Gryffindor Tower and go to bed. Classes are tomorrow and you need your rest," he said softly and kindly. 

"Thank you again Professor and I'm sorry I was out of Gryffindor Tower after curfew," I said as I turned to head back in the direction of Gryffindor Tower, "Good night Professor." 

"Good Night, Miss. Weasley and," he said as I turned to look back at him, "save your wondering around the castle to clear your mind for daylight and not pass curfew." 

I nodded my head and waved a quick good-bye at which he gave one nod of the head but slowly. I walked back up stairs and passed corridors thinking of his words. They meant something and I knew it. 

I reached the Fat Lady and said the password. She mumbled something about tea and food this time and swung open to let me in. My mind was slightly cleared and my heart felt lighter. I felt much better than before and finally fatigue from all the nights of restlessness, came pounding on me. My eye lids dropped a little bit and I could only see a little bit. My vision was blurry slightly and I could feel the weight of my body slowly become heavy. I made my way back to my dorm as quickly as I could. Just to think one minute ago I was wide awake and confused and now, I come back, tired and calm. I entered my dorm and the sounds of easy breathing hit my ears. I clambered into my bed as I tossed the blankets around making room for my body that was about to collapse. I did and my head hit the pillow and it jumped up a little bit. I swung my feet and legs into the comfort of my blankets and snuggled the blankets closer to my body. I still had my coat on and I couldn't be bothered to remove it. I closed my eyes, sleep finally taking over. This would be the first night in awhile for me to fall asleep. My heart beat soundly as my breathing came in rhythm with the rest of the breathing of my dorm. 

A few more weeks passed ever since my little late night wondering and my short talk with the Headmaster. Ever since that night, I have had better nights sleeping. I still felt a mix of so many emotions but it tired me out and that helped me sleep at night. I still had the silver eyes and that steely gaze on me now and then but I hardly noticed. I stopped worrying about it and went on with my life. My friends would giggle every time we were near Malfoy as his eyes followed me when I was in his field of eye. 

Lucky Ron wasn't about. I heard a story of the four of them getting into a heated argument and Hermione was left confused. Harry had to hold Ron back as he tried to punch the living day lights out of Malfoy. This happened only a few days ago. Ron was furious and would not talk to any one. Hermione was the only one that talked to him while Harry backed away from his friend and he came and talked to me. 

It's funny, if Harry was to do this, this time last year, I'd be over the moon but seeing it happened this year and not the previous year, I was just happy being in his presence. He was good to talk to and he listened. We went to the library and he helped me with my homework but when Ron decided to talk, Harry was busy with him. Even though I only spent a few days with The-Boy-Who-Lived, I learnt a lot about him. He was happy with who he was and that made me happy. Amber would join us sometimes when we were in the library and when she wasn't talking with Lavender and Parvati.   
I spent time with my group of friends as well and everything seemed to run smoothly now but that was just now. Who knows what will happen next but whatever it was, I'd welcome it with open arms. 

The Halloween Feast was approaching as well. Like every year the Hall would be decorated with streamers, floating pumpkins, delicious food, candy of all sorts and lots more. Maybe this year will be different though. Maybe a bit more decorate just like the Welcoming Feast. I guess everyone, including myself, will have to wait till next week. I couldn't wait to eat the delicious food and all different types of candy that was served at the Halloween Feast. Hermione had been busily working on it with Malfoy for weeks. When she would met up with him, Ron would walk her to the library and then would come and pick her up right on time. He was very protective when it came to his Hermione and leaving her alone with the evil Malfoy. I didn't blame him. Who knows what Malfoy is capable of. I've already seen some of the effects. 

Everyone was excited about the Feast and the food. Ron for the food part. I could just picture my brother now, sitting at Gryffindor House table with food piled onto his plate. All different types of food with candy scattering all round his plate. Yes this week will go slowly as it always did when something exciting was going to happen at Hogwarts. 

Surprisingly, the week flew. It was now the night of the Halloween Feast. Everyone went from class to class in a happy mood and a happy tune stuck in their heads. Even in Potions. It was now around five forty-five in the afternoon of a Thursday. Classes had finished for the day and now everyone was chatting about the Feast. The excited exploded everywhere. Everywhere you went in Hogwarts the buzz of the Halloween Feast could be heard. Gryffindor Tower was noisy and Professor McGonagall had came in and told us all to quiet down. No one did of course. I sat in the Common Room surrounded by my fellow Gryffindors. Harry sat beside me on the floor with Amber by his side and Ron and Hermione sat on the couch, wrapped in each others arms. Charlotte was having an argument with Hugh about the Feast while Colin stood back and observed. 

First Years chatted loudly about their first ever Halloween Feast at Hogwarts. I saw Hermione beam with pride and joy seeing she helped with the decorations. She told us it would look wonderful but she never told us any specific details. Every time we asked, she'd go around the question, clearly avoiding it. 

We had another forty-five minutes to kill before the Feast. Everyone started to get restless, especially the First Years. They'd come and ask Hermione what the time was every two minutes for the last half an hour. Hermione was getting sick and tired of being interrupted so many times that she conjured a clock and placed it top of the fire place. The minutes dragged on longer than necessary. I could feel myself burst from happiness. I loved the Halloween Feast. The only memory I kept hidden in a chest buried within the deepest part of my brain, was my first Halloween Feast at Hogwarts. I didn't like talking about my First year and it wasn't something one would boast about. 

Now there was only fifteen minutes remaining till the Halloween Feast. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Amber, Charlotte, Colin, Hugh and myself, all decided to head to the Great Hall early. We started on our journey passed pictures and staircases of Hogwarts while getting scared out of wits when a ghost would pop up here and there. Nearly Headless Nick or Sir Nicholas scared us on the second floor. He just showed up and pulled his head a part to show the thin piece of skin that was left holding his head to his neck. After the initial shock, he greeted us.  
"Happy Halloween fellow Gryffindors! The Great Hall looks magnificent! Good job Miss. Granger!" he said quite cheerfully. 

"Why thank you Sir Nicholas. Happy Deathday!" Hermione said smiling as she held onto Ron's hand. 

"Happy Deathday Sir Nicholas!" the rest of us said in unison. 

"Thank you, thank you," he said nodding his head at all of us. As he did so, his head would roll forward and he'd have to quickly bring it back up to let his head remain attached to his neck, "Off you go now! I'll see you down there! I just have to round up some other ghosts that are floating about somewhere in the castle," he said drifting away from us. 

We continued to walk down the staircases and we got attacked by Peaves. 

"Mister Hairy Potter!" Peaves screeched. He chanted it over and over again while he chucked various objects at us. 

"PEAVES! If you do not stop this instant I will call on the Bloody Baron and don't you think for a second that I won't! I'm Head Girl! STOP IT!" Hermione shouted as she whipped her wand out to start fixing the objects damaged. When she was done she would zoom them back to their original spot but Peaves would pick it up again and throw it, "THAT'S IT! I'VE WARNED YOU PEAVES! BLOODY BARON! BLOODY BARON! BLOODY BARON!" 

The vase that Peaves held in his hands, he placed it back quickly and he rocketed off up through the ceiling. 

"Great one Hermione but now how are we going to deal with the Bloody Baron?" Hugh asked as he looked around. Good question. I turned to face Hermione to see her grin. 

"We don't," she answered as she picked up a few more vases and fixed them. She placed them in their spot and then she pocketed her wand. 

"What?" asked Amber thoroughly confused and she wasn't the only one. 

"I put a silencing Charm around us. The Bloody Baron couldn't hear me call out," she answered proudly. 

"Good one!" Colin called out. 

After everyone agreed and thanked Hermione for her great thinking, we kept heading towards the Great Hall. As we arrived I heard someone say there was five minutes till we could all go in. Memories of my first real Halloween Feast flooded my mind. It was in my Second Year and I remember being a target for one of the twins pranks. I remembered running down the stairs at top speed and then landing face first on the ground. It had hurt very much and I had to see Madam Pomfrey quickly before the Feast to get my nose fixed as I broke it with my fall. 

I chuckled at my memory of me wailing in the Infirmary about the prank, the fall and mostly the Feast. I recall Madam Pomfrey getting angry with my constant complaints of missing my first real Halloween Feast. She had fixed my nose and then I was free to go. Yes, that was a memory I would surely remember. 

"YES! FOOD!" Ron shouted aloud and everyone around us laughed. I snapped out of my trip down memory lane and began to walk through the Great Hall's oak doors. 

There were gasps and wow's circulating the crowd. I was getting hungry and excited at the same time. I couldn't see yet with Harry, Colin, Hugh and Ron all in front of me. They happened to be taller than me and the rest of the girls. I saw Hermione practically squashed against the back of my brother as people crowed around and squashed people everywhere. Charlotte got pushed into me and I fell onto Harry, well he's back. I held my arms up to brace myself for the short fall. I hit his back and closed my eyes. 

"Sorry Gin!" Charlotte said in my ear as she continued to get squashed. 

"Yeah that's all right Charl," I said, opening my eyes to connect with emerald green ones, "Sorry Harry." 

"That's all right Gin. Here," Harry said as his hand reached out and laid on my shoulder. He pushed me forward so I went in front of him. Seeing Charlotte had a hold of my robes, she followed straight after me. 

"Thanks," I called said as I turned my head to see him. 

"Don't worry about it. Look!" Harry said as he pointed out in front of him. I returned my head to the front to see the Great Hall and it's wonders. 

The Great Hall was beautiful. It was partially dark. The only source of light was the light coming from the floating pumpkins that surround the Hall. At least thirty floating pumpkins bounced up and down from each House Table. They spun around showing the faces that were carved out of them. Two houses were in rhythm of one another while the other two mirrored each other. The sides of the Hall had streamers of maroon, gold, green, silver, blue, gray, yellow and black, filled it's walls along with House banners. 

I looked everywhere, my eyes in a daze of totally bliss. I loved Halloween. I looked at the ground to see it sprinkled with dust that changed colour. Fairy Dust. I then looked at the ceiling of the Great Hall that was meant to mirror the sky outside. I saw it dark with specks of stars plastered everywhere. Filling the darkness. It was a clear night, a wonderful night for a Halloween Feast. Just as I was about to look straight ahead and go to my House Table, I saw the moon and its beauty grace us with its appearance. It shone brightly like always and rested itself right in the center of the ceiling, letting its light shine throughout the Great Hall. 

I looked forward and headed for my House Table to take my seat along with my friends and fellow Gryffindors. We all sat down and saw the faces of the First Years light up excitedly. I sat in between Colin and Harry. Colin to my right and Harry to my left. Amber sat herself next Charlotte on the other side of the table. Ron sat down next to Amber and Hermione sat down with him. Everyone filed into the Great Hall and took their seats at their house. When each of the Houses tables were full, Professor Dumbledore stood up for his speech. 

"Good Evening students of Hogwarts. Tonight is Halloween and we will celebrate Halloween like we always do with a tremendous Feast! I hope you all aren't too full and can fit big amounts of food and candy into your system," the Professor said, chuckling softly. For that day, hardly any one ate. Everyone was overwhelmed with the Feast and couldn't eat. Including myself. I stared at the Professor as he continued on, "I hope you all enjoy the Feast and this year, the Head Boy and Head Girl prepared this wonderful display for Halloween. A round of applause for, Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger," the Hall broke out in claps and cheers. 

"Stand up Herm! Go on! Look Malfoy is! You might as well! You probably did more work than that ugly git did so you should take what's rightfully yours!" I heard my brother say to his girlfriend. I turned to see Hermione blush as everyone told her to stand up. 

"Go on Hermione," I joined in smiling as I nodded my head. 

"Oh all right," Hermione said as she stood up and Gryffindor broke out into loud claps, cheers and whistles. I watched as Hermione's face turned red like a flame. She nodded at various people around our table. Malfoy stood up too eh? I turned my body towards the Slytherin House Table and sure enough, he was standing up. 

He was wearing all black. His hair hanged down and every time he turned his head he would flick his strands of hair all over the place. He nodded to people at his table. My clapping slowly died as he looked over to Gryffindor House Table. His eyes connected with mine just like a click of the fingers. I watched as his jaw clenched tightly and a lump of skin stuck out from his throat. His vein was strained against the barrier of the skin. If there was no skin, it would have most likely popped out. His eyes were cold like always. Making the sounds and the scene before me slowly disappear the longer I stared into those eyes. 

I couldn't hear Gryffindor House Table clapping loudly or the cheers or the whistles. Everything around me blurred and I could only see the figure of Malfoy standing at his House table with an air of arrogance. His eyes locked on mine as he stood there, practically glaring at me. What was the use or the point? He had been doing this for awhile now so what would make tonight any different? 

I tried to take my eyes away from his standing body but I couldn't. I couldn't tear myself away. I sat, glued to my seat looking at Malfoy. I watched as he sat himself slowly, his eyes never leaving mine. Slowly I regained my senses back and could see Gryffindors patting Hermione on the back and I saw some Slytherins pat Malfoy's. My hands gained control again and I started to clap once again, my eyes still attached to a silver pair that nearly sucked the soul and life out of you if you stared into them longer than you really should. 

Finally when Harry leaned over to pat Hermione's arm, my eyes turned to his figure leaning over the table to pat Hermione as she sat down. I cleared my throat and placed my hands in my lap as I watched Ron beam with pride upon dating Hermione. Ron looked over towards me and smiled. I smiled back feeling happy for him. He really did deserved happiness. Everyone did. I turned to see Colin showing his teeth with a toothily grin. He winked at me and I giggled and smiled. Soon after, the clapping, cheering and whistling died down. Even though it seemed to go for a long while, it didn't. I turned my head towards the High Table to look at Professor Dumbledore smile joyfully and a twinkle of mirth clearly visible in his sparkling eyes. I didn't want to look any where else. 

"Yes, yes, they should be congratulated. Now for the Feast everyone has been waiting for, The Halloween Feast! Enjoy your meal and Happy Halloween everyone!" Professor Dumbledore cried out and the Hall broke out in cheers yet again. 

As my head turned towards my plate I saw the plates and bowls of luscious food appear out of no where. Bowls of candy were overfilled with sweetness. Chicken, turkey, lamb and some other hot meat was served with gold trimmed plates, glazed over with plum sauce and other various yummy sauces. Goblets popped here and there and were filled magically with a beverage of some sort. Hands went from here and there, picking up food and placing it on their plates. I was doing the same. I had a chicken wing set on my plate surrounded with vegetables and other delicious food that each House table was filled with. As I leaned over to grab a handful of candy, I saw spider webs pop up and surround the food. It was there one second and gone the next. 

I looked over to see what everyone else was doing and they were all doing the same as myself. Stuffing their plate with various food. I looked over to Ron to see him turn pale white and his eyes nearly popping out of the sockets of his eyes. 

"There-there a- ar- are spi- spider webs on my food!" Ron called out as he dropped the chicken wing that he had planned on taking from the plate. I giggled softly as everyone around the table broke out in laughter. Hermione the most. 

Hermione sat there, one hand on her stomach and one hand over her mouth, trying to contain her laughs. I watched as Ron shot her a look of pure fright. Ron looked over at me and I smiled. Hermione closed her eyes and placed her hands back in her lap. She took a few deep breathes before talking. 

"Ron, they are fake. There just an illusion. They pop up now and then and then disappear just as quickly," Hermione said as she placed her arm around my brothers shoulders, "Trust me." 

Ron looked at her and then at the chicken drumstick that once had a spider web wrapped around it. Sure enough, it had disappeared. I watched as he picked up the drumstick and looked at it skeptically, as if waiting for a web to pop up and wrap itself around the drumstick again like earlier. It didn't though. I saw Ron place the drumstick on his plate as I felt a nudge to my side. I turned to see Harry pointing at something he wanted. 

"Hey Gin, can you please pass those over," he said pointing to the bread rolls. 

I turned to the bowl and picked it up and held it in front of him. 

"Thanks," he said picking a couple from the bowl and then placing them on his plate. 

"No problem," I said placing the bowl back down and taking a roll myself. 

"The food is great," I heard Colin say from the side of me. I turned to see him stuffing his face. Rolling my eyes, I turned to start on my food. 

During the Feast, there was the Dancing Skeletons that showed up half an hour after the Feast commenced. Spiders came down from the ceiling on a string and they scared the living daylights out of Ron as he nearly jumped a foot in the air when he felt on his head. The table just cracked up laughing at my brother. Fairies appeared and shined their lights. They moved about around the Hall. Blue, pink, purple, yellow, red, green and orange was seen as tiny specks around the Hall. Bats flew down after the main course of the Feast. The flew from one end of the Hall to the other and from corner to corner. When they disappeared, the plates with the main course disappeared and plates and bowls of dessert appeared in their place. 

There was cakes and scones of all sorts. All various flavours of _Shrilly's Never Melting Ice-Cream_ was placed in front of us. Everyone was grinning from ear to ear with delight. I picked which desserts I wanted and started to slowly pick at them. The bowl of candy was a half way and just as Colin reached over to plunged his hand down into the bowl to grab a handful of candy, the bowl magically refilled itself and it was yet again, overflowing the bowl. Ghosts appeared and joined their House Tables for the Feast talking with the students. Peaves had appeared and zoomed off when he caught the sight of the Bloody Baron that was hovering about the Slytherin House Table. 

I never looked over to the Slytherin House Table after meeting that steely gaze. I kept myself busy with the food and talking to people are me. Harry was talking about Quidditch. I listened and he we exchanged views on the sport. Harry grinned throughout the whole talk and that just made me blush slightly. The Feast went on and it seemed to go on for ages and then just like that, it was closing to an end. 

For the finale, all the turning pumpkins stopped and their lights died out. This scared some First Years but after that, everything was fine. The Great Hall went dark. Then the flaps of the wings of bats could be heard as they flew just above our heads and their screeching hitting everyone's ears painfully. After that, you could hear the hoots of the owls as they swooped down and around people's heads. A rush of air would hit your face and you knew an owl was flying near you. When the owls left, the Great Hall broke out in murmurs and then it quietness filled the Hall. I looked everywhere and just as my eyes adjusted to the dark, lights were seen everywhere. 

Sparks and giggles of fairies were heard as they danced around in the darkness. The formed words in the air all around and everywhere. Some included, _Happy Halloween!,_ _Halloween kills!,_ _Chill yourself down to the bones!_ and _Don't get into too much mischief on Halloween!._ Little bursts of lights could be seen in various colours. IT was spectacular. The fairies zoomed about bringing light everywhere. Then all the lights zoomed up to the ceiling and my head followed like attached to the lights and as if I was too zooming up to the ceiling. The all formed together, colours of the rainbow blended against eachother and then they disappeared. Then just like that, a burst of colour shone through the darkness. The coloured lights formed the words slowly and in the end they made, _Happy Halloween!_ Gasps and wows was heard throughout the Hall. I too was blown away with the display. They really did do it this year. Hermione and Malfoy did a great job. The lights faded slowly as the pumpkins lit up again and everyone could see. 

I looked around to see faces of joy was strewn on the faces everywhere I turned. Smiling myself, I started to get up from my seat just like everyone else. The Feast had ended and it was excellent. Bloody Brilliant. Everyone in Gryffindor and I guessing other houses as well, walk back to their Common Rooms light hearted and happy. When all the Gryffindors made it back to Gryffindor Tower and Gryffindor Common Room, they were all noisy and tired. 

I was in the tired list. I said my good night's and went to bed. All the excitement was now over and everyone was in awe. I tucked myself securely in the comfort of my bed. As my eyes closed, visions of colour, pumpkins, skeletons, spiders and unfortunately, silver eyes all swirled in my mind. They blended together tightly like a bond. I fell asleep almost immediately when my head hit the softness of my pillow. 

~*~

**Authors Note:** Hey, I know that I've said enough but I just let you all know what's happening seeing I just thought about it LOL. First off, I hope you enjoyed it and you made it to the end of Chapter 9 and I hope this has made you feel excited for Chapter 10 but I highly doubt that. Anyhow, I'm thinking of changing some structures when I post the chapters but you'll get what I'm saying when it's done. Like I've said before, I think, so sorry if I haven't but I have some chapters already typed up and I'm currently working on Chapter 12 so expect Chapter 10 and Chapter 11 soon after this one. Maybe in a couple of days for Chapters 10 and 11. Chapter 12 is half finished so that will come soon hopefully if I don't become TOO busy which I have been lately. Okay, that's all I can think of. Just watch out for Chapter 10 if your continuing to read and THANK YOU all for reading if you read this chapter and please send me an e-mail if the review thingy isn't working saying what you liked/disliked, make comments, send me a flame and anything! I just want to hear from you's. Well till the next time I post, ENJOY! 

Pippin 


	10. Chapter Ten Going Home For Christmas

**DISCLAIMER!:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or any names associated with the Harry Potter series. They all belong to the talented and wonderful J.K.Rowling, Bloomsberry and Warner Bros. The only thing I own is the plot and new characters that come into account later. Also there is a little thingy at the beginning talking about pain etc. it's in Italics, that does not belong to me but I do believe its from one of the many books I've read. I'm sorry I can't identify which one but if you know where it came from, I'd be happy to know and put where it came from in the Disclaimer. Thank you. 

**Author:** Pippin 

**Rating:** The chapter is most likely rated G.   
**Pairings:** Obvious. Virginia Weasley and Draco Malfoy. 

**Summary: **Virginia Weasley is just a normal teenager, going through what all teenagers go through. She's at Hogwarts again for another year of school and it's her sixth. She has close relationships with her friends but can that all change? Will she feel the same all at the end of the year or will this year change her life? Make a new path for her unsure future? Will this all change when a certain Silver haired boy comes into the picture? Read to find out and not exactly a happy ending. 

**Note:** Story is written through Virginia Weasley's eyes. Also, this has NOTHING to do with the fifth Harry Potter Book so scrap the book when reading this. Thank you. 

**Authors Note:** Wow! Its been yonks since I last posted a chapter and for that I am terribly sorry. I know I'm a bad author and whatnot but any way the main reason was FanFiction stuffing up on my computer. Plus I have work to attend to so that has tied up my time. Thank you all for the reviews and for the reviewer who left that this should be rated G, well you could possibly say that but I haven't exactly gotten to my R rated scene yet. That's like a few chapters away so yeah. Um, there's nothing else to say. I got Chapter 11 ready but it depends on the reviews for this chapter. If there good, then I'll post it in a day or two, if there bad I'll still post it lol. Ok, I didn't make any sense whatsoever just then. But yeah, I'll have to see if I'm busy or not too. So yes, I'll TRY and get chapters up more quickly! Sorry for the long wait/delay. Here's Chapter Ten for you all! 

**~*~**

**Chapter Ten - Going home for Christmas**

It was now the second last week of school till Christmas Holidays. Exams were on and assignments were handed in just as easily as they were handed out. Everyone in Gryffindor was busy. Busy with exams and assignments. The light of the Halloween Feast was still talked about throughout the school. Everyone was surprised about the spectacle and couldn't stop talking about it. I often thought about it. The same thoughts of when I fell asleep that very night hammered into my mind and stayed as an imprint. So fresh, so vivid. The school weeks had passed fast and it only felt like yesterday when we started back at Hogwarts. The day in Diagon Alley, the train ride, the first and second encounter with Malfoy, the steely gaze, the Halloween Feast and the First Quidditch Match against Hufflepuff were all part of the past. Part of a memory of my Sixth Year. 

Just like the scenery. The grounds of Hogwarts had turned from light green to snow white. The grass was coated with white icing within one night of continuous snowing, making the grass it's green filling. The trees were decked with soft white powder, covering all the leaves effectively. The lake was just about to freeze over, keeping all the animals under a blanket of ice. The Quidditch pitch was just as white as the grounds. Snow flakes would fall on the ground, just adding to the icing already placed on the grounds. Autumn was just as amazing. 

The leaves of autumn were of every medium dark shade. Some were a dark green nearing a beige brown, some were purple and some turned a red pink colour. The leaves crumpled and smelling fresh, fell to the ground in one big heap making them crunch when you walked over them. Even though leaves were changing their colours around Halloween, I didn't notice till late November. The air was fresh and crisp. Nothing compared to winter air, icy and cool. Yes, everything at Hogwarts was Magical and that's how the place could be explained in one simple word. Even though the atmosphere and grounds of Hogwarts changed, some things remained the same. 

School was progressing on rather well and I couldn't wait till next week when it was all over for the term. My brother and me were going home for Christmas as it was a family reunion. I remembered receiving the letter and felt my heart flutter at the words of my Mother. I could just image the wide grin and a cover of wet tears ready to pore out but were covered by an invisible barrier while she sat and wrote the letter. Just hearing that my brothers and Dad was home for Christmas made my days at Hogwarts more easy to get through.   
I would think about my family while I did my exams and it kept my mind off other things like Malfoy and when I'd have my next encounter with the arrogant idiot. He didn't try anything, which really surprised me. He still would stare at me, as I noticed more after being told but that was it. He never crossed my path or was it cause I kept away from him and dark corridors? Well, whatever the reason, it was good and kept me from trouble. Mainly throughout the day, it would cross my mind for a split second and then it would fleet out of my mind as if it was on fire.   
Everything at Hogwarts was fine and doing well. I was happy and so were the people around me. I just hope the week will rush by and I'll be home with my family, around our old table, waiting for Christmas dinner. It was exciting. My heart would race with every waking day, knowing that I was a day closer to seeing my family as a whole again. Days or week, whatever you call yourself, please hurry up! 

Just as I wished on a shining star or a fairy God Mother popped out of nowhere and heard my silent plea, the week did pass quickly with all assignments and exams finished. I passed each one with marks I thought I'd never get, except for Potions. The Potions Master seemed to be really tight with his marking this year. Whatever was wrong with him, I just hope it will be fixed by the time we get back to school but then again, wasn't that just our Potions Master? Always mean, cruel and tough on marking? It was but it didn't matter to me as long as I passed.  
Ron and myself are on the Hogwarts Express on the way home for Christmas. My heart was pumped and filled with love and laughter I wanted to share with my entire family. The grin on my face could not be wiped off my face while I sat there in a compartment with Charlotte and Tina. Anna decided to stay back at Hogwarts because Daniel was. Charlotte was going to France for Christmas while Tina was staying home with the family just like me.   
The train ride home was peaceful. The girls and I talked about the short vacation we will all be having and what we were going to do. The ride passed quickly and before any of us knew, we had arrived at Kings Cross Station. I looked out the window to see my Mothers flaming red Weasley hair blowing in the winter air. Her coat, old and tattered, was wrapped securely around her small yet womanly body that had seven children came out of it. Her cheeks were a rosy red colour and her lips were matching. Her ears were slightly pink from the coldness and her nose. Her handbag hung on her shoulder, that too old and worn to bits.   
I quickly exited the train just wanting to be in the arms of my loving Mother. I pushed passed plenty of other students but I didn't care. I wanted those arms to be wrapped around me, shielding me from the winter breeze. Hopping off the step of the train, I rushed to where she stood, a small smile tugging at her lips. Her face seemed to have aged a little but just seeing her there, a small smile tugged at her lips and a pink face, made her look younger and more beautiful than she already was. It made me even more prouder to have a lovely looking mum.   
I nearly tripped over my own feet in my rush to be back in her arms but I caught myself before I fell over. I saw her eyes grow big when she caught sight of me. My ruby red curls bouncing up and down as I took each step. Brushing into my eyes, I pushed the strands of hair away as I continued to get to my Mother. Her eyes, big, brown, loving, caring, everything a Mother's eyes should be, shone with joy. Her eyes twinkled and a current of wind passed her making her flaming red hair fly behind her and show her face clearly. The face I longed to see ever since Hogwarts.   
I could feel the smile growing larger and larger on my face, nearly stretching my cheeks. I had a small cramp from the smile but I ignored it. As I neared, I saw her turn to face me better. Her handbag slid down her shoulder and into the small pit of her arm where her elbow was. It was swinging and nearly hitting her legs. Her arms were up and ready to give me a hug. I ran into the comfort of her arms without another thought.  
  
"Oh, Ginny! Virginia! My little baby! Your back in my arms! I missed you so much!" I heard the sweet voice of my Mother say into my ear as I hugged her closely to my body, not only seeking warmth but also comfort.   
She kept repeating how much she missed me, while I buried my cold face into her hair, smelling the shampoo she used. I felt my Mothers arms rub my back soothingly as she pulled my closer. I shut my eyes tightly, savouring the all too many moments I had safe in my Mothers arms. When we pulled away, she brushed the strands of hair that covered my face behind my ears and then cupped my chin. She titled it till I was on eye level with her. Her fingers were warm as they rubbed my chin softly.  
Her eyes were teary and her smile unstoppable. I raised one of my hands to hold onto the one that was supporting my chin. 

"I've missed you too," I said smiling. Just having her there with me, made me feel safe, like no one could hurt me. I loved that feeling. 

"OH!" she cried out as she pulled me into another big hug. I hugged her back till a voice came from behind me.   
"Ron! My baby!" I heard my Mother say as she slowly pulled out of the hug. I let go and turned to see my brother standing there with both of our trunks by his side. His smile big and plastered on his face. His eyes shined with pure happiness. 

"Hello," Ron said as Mum went to go hug him. She pulled him into a bug hug, similar to the hug we were just in. I watched as Ron hugged her back with just as much force but also being careful not to break her frail body. He kissed the side of her head and rubbed her back. I walked over smiling and waited for my brothers moment with Mum to end. 

"I've missed you! Oh my baby is finally coming home for vacation!" our Mother said hugging him tighter.   
It was amazing. A few years earlier and Ron wouldn't be caught hugging his Mother affectionately in front of people let alone, students of Hogwarts. I watched and noticed just how much my brother had matured and turned into a young gentleman right before my eyes. It made it clear as to why my parents cherished all of us. We all grew up with the proper manners and respect, well, for the twins, I'm not too sure but I did know they loved Mum just as much and they too started to show their lover for her as they got older, even if they were always playing pranks.   
It started at the end of Ron's Fifth Year at Hogwarts, the end of Fourth Year for me, when he showed his love and respect for our Mother. He had always respected her, cherished her, loved her but never really showed it. He would in little ways but that was it. He wouldn't even hug Mum as long as he was now back in his First Year or so but he had changed. We all had.   
We were all growing older and maybe for some, wiser. Smiling at all the memories of Ron when he was younger and hugging Mum for a spilt second before rushing off with Harry and Hermione in embarrassment, they pulled out of the hug to stare at each other.  
  
"I missed you too! Mum don't cry!" Ron said as he wiped the little tear drops that ran down her rosy cheeks.  
"Oh, my babies, they're coming home for Christmas! All of my children. I've missed the both of you greatly!" she said as she took out a handkerchief and dabbed it on her cheeks, "You both must be thinking, 'oh no, look at Mum, she's breaking down in front of all these people!'"  
"Not even close," Ron said, "I'm thinking, 'look at how beautiful Mum is even when it's freezing cold.'" 

I heard my Mother sniff slightly at what Ron was thinking. I decided to put my input. 

"You want to know what I'm thinking?" I asked as I looked at my Mother to Ron. Ron nodded his head eagerly while Mum just gave one small nod with a sniff, "I'm thinking, 'I am so proud to be the only daughter of Molly and Arthur Weasley. I'm so proud to have such a wonder, terrific, beautiful Mother who cares and loves me for me.'"  
At that, more tears began to swell in her eyes as her lip trembled slightly and her nose still sniffing.   
"I am so proud to have such wonderful children!" I heard her cry out as she grabbed both Ron and I into one big hug. I hugged her tightly as I felt Ron's strong arms cover the both of us and hugged us tighter, shielding us from harm and the cold. Some of my Mothers tears dropped onto my coat and I could feel them. This was us. It was special. I rested my head on my Mothers shoulder as I continued to hug her and my eyes connected to steel.   
  
There he was. Draco Malfoy was standing there beside his Mother as she looked around at the students of Hogwarts, a look of disgust on her face. Her black hair was up tightly in a bun, letting people have a clear view of her facial features. Her nose was just the right shape, her eyes cold and menacing just like her sons and her lips, a light pink colour. Her skin was fare, almost pale. She was dressed in fancy dressrobes of a midnight blue colour, just about ready to turn pitch black with a thicker overcoat on top of that. She looked beautiful, perfect, just how Malfoy's cut themselves out to be. She made herself look higher and above the rest. More important as others, just like Malfoy himself. She wore the name proudly and she demanded respect, even if she never uttered a word. You could tell just by looking at her.   
My eyes lingered on her figure for a moment before diverting to the figure next to her, on Malfoy. He stared into my eyes with masked emotions. A curtain that he hung over his eyes to hide what he truly was feeling. I propped my head up and rested my chin on my Mothers shoulder while I still stared into those deep pools of steely silver. The eyes that scare me, the eyes that haunt me wherever I go, the eyes of Draco Malfoy. A pair of original silver swirls that make you dizzy if you stare into them too long. My eyes were distracted however, when a familiar voice reached my ears. 

"How are you Hermione my dear?" I heard my Mother call out. I stopped hugging her to turn to face the figure of Hermione which was somewhere behind me. Ron stopped hugging as well as he too turned. I reached over and pulled on my brothers arm to get him to move so I could see her. 

There was Hermione. Her long denim skirt that reached nearly her ankles hid her legs very well. She was wearing a black top underneath with a coat over the top. She smiled sweetly as she diverted her gaze from my brother to my Mother. 

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley. How about yourself?" she asked as I watched Ron go over and pick up her trunk. I saw Hermione's eyes flicker down for a moment before she looked back at my Mother. 

"Oh, I'm good dear. I'm so happy that everyone is home for Christmas! You should stay over one night if you like," my mother said as she unwrapped her arm that was around my shoulders to give Hermione a hug. 

"I would love to! I'd have to ask my parents though. Then there is arrangements to be made..." I didn't hear the end of Hermione's sentence about coming over as I felt something touch my back. 

It sent chills up and down my spinal cord. My spinal cord will be wrecked with chills by the end of the year. My eyes closed for a brief moment before shooting open to see my Mother still chatting away with Hermione as she still held the young female close to her. Ron was talking to Dean. All their voices were muffled and I couldn't hear what they were saying. I couldn't hear anything. 

There was no loud chatter of noise from people around me. No students yelling out to another their 'good-byes' and their, 'Merry Christmas's'. Nothing. That one touch blocked out all of my hearing sense. It was just one touch. Just one finger running down my spine and up half way. It was barely nothing but deep down, it meant so much. How can one touch effect me in that way? Sighing, I finally regained my hearing and heard Hermione call out to me. 

"Bye Ginny! I might see you soon!" she said as she quickly rushed over to give me a hug. When I felt the arms, I realised that I should hug her back. 

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking! Yeah! That will be nice if you decided or your parents, let you come over to our place during the Christmas vacation. Mind you, it's only a short break!" I said hugging her back. We pulled away and I stared into the chocolate eyes of my brothers girlfriend, "Just think, I'll be all alone with six of my brothers. The only girl of the Weasley family." 

Hermione smiled as she giggled slightly. 

"Awe, Gin! It won't be too bad, I hope! Just make sure that your brother remembers to owl me," Hermione said pointing her index finger while she made a serious tone, "Oh and also the essays we have been told to do!" 

Laughing as I nodded my head, I turned it to look passed Hermione and at my brother. Hermione turned as well to see his reactions. 

"OH! Come on Herm! You have got to BE kidding me right?!" Ron said with his eyes nearly falling out. That made me laugh even more. 

Hermione moved away from hugging me to stand beside me. I watched her as she spoke. 

"I certainly am not kidding Ronald Weasley!" Hermione said, her hands on her hips. I looked over towards Ron and saw him cringe at his first name being mentioned, "Those essays are important! They go towards your end of year marks and not only that, they are practice for your O.W.L.'s or have you forgotten already?! You take them this year and they are IMPORTANT!" Hermione said as her voice emphasized the word at the end. 

I saw Ron roll his eyes, which only set Hermione to press the fact that his education was on the line. 

"Don't roll your eyes at me! You know how important these exams and essays are! This is your education we're talking about Ron!" Hermione continued on as I walked over to my Mother laughing. 

My Mum had a smile on her face as she watched Hermione try to knock some sense into my brother about his essays. Her eyes twinkled with admiration for Hermione, the young female who most likely reminded her of herself. I stood next to my Mum as we watch the two battle it out. Ron was whining at this point about Quidditch which Hermione answered with a, "Humph!". 

"I'm glad that someone tries to set a good example for your brother and keeps him in line other than me!" my Mother commented in my ear. I nodded my head as I slowly dropped it to rest on her shoulder. I felt her arms come up and hug me closer to her. Her hand reached up to my head, where she patted it gently and ran her hand down my hair. She kissed my head before she let out a sigh, "I guess we better get going eh?" 

I gave another faint nod and I felt her lips on my head once more as her hands brushed through my ruby curls. I lifted my head off of her shoulder to see Ron and Hermione hugging and saying their good-byes to each other. My eyes flickered over to my Mum who stood watching the two before her. Happiness shining through. She turned to face me and she nodded once and turned to walk towards the barrier. 

My eyes diverted back to the happy couple towards me. Ron was rubbing her back gently as he buried his head into her brown mane. His eyes were shut and you could clearly see that he was breathing heavily by the white puffs that came out of his nose and mouth when he sighed. Hermione was wrapped up comfortably in the protective arms of my brother. I sighed wondering if I would ever experience that feeling. The feeling of being wanted and loved by another. The feeling of being special and the only one. Smiling for the happy couple and not wanting to disrupt them but I had to, I called out to my brother. 

"Ron, come on. We need to get going. Mum has already left to go to the barrier," I called out to him while wiping loose strands of my ruby curls behind my ears. My lips felt cracked and dry from the harsh winter air. 

I watched as the two slowly pulled apart and turned to look at me. 

"Yeah I'm coming, hold on," Ron said as he gave a nod, "You can go on ahead, I'll bring your trunks and mine when I come. Go with Mum and I'll meet you outside the barrier in a little while." 

"All right then. I'll talk to you later then Hermione. I hope you can come over later in the vacation holiday, it will be great to see you. Bye," I said as I waved to her and was about to turn when she called out. 

"Yes! I'll try my best to come over! And remember what I said for you to watch out on!" Hermione said jokingly with a tinge of seriousness. Her index finger pointing and a small smile creeping on her delicate face. 

I laughed and gave a nod saying, 'yes', while Ron tilted his head back with a noise of disagreement. Turning away fully from the couple, I headed towards the barrier to go find my Mother. It was then that I realised that my Dad wasn't at the station when we arrived. I knew there was something missing but I was so caught up in running to the open arms of my Mother that I didn't notice. He was usually the one who came with my Mother when picking us up from the train station with a car borrowed from the Ministry of Magic. Walking quicker, I walked passed plenty of students that were there with their parents and some with younger siblings. All happy and warm faces filled the station and the air.   
When I reached the barrier, I walked through not really noticing. I just slipped through between the two platforms and I was all of a sudden walking with Muggles. I didn't notice the feeling that I usually felt when I passed through the two platforms, all that was on my mind was seeing my Dad. Upon stepping onto the stone paved ground that was filled with Muggles with warm overcoats draped on their bodies, keeping them from the cold winter air. I too, wrapped the article of clothing that was draped over my shoulders and my body closer to my nearly freezing body. My curls blew wildly when a gush of wind hit my face. A young man bumped into me as I tried to walk through the crowd quickly, he apologised and walked away hurriedly with a big brown suitcase. I walked looking for flaming red hair that represented my Mother and Dad. There it was. I spotted it. 

I picked up my pace even more and I bumped into several more people on the way. I ran over to them and when I was close enough; I stopped and called out to them. 

"Mum! Dad!" I said and watched as the two figures turned around. 

"Ginny!" I heard my Dad say as he opened his arms, ready to hug me. 

Smiling, I ran into those very arms of comfort. My arms wrapped around my Dad's neck and I breathed out deeply. I felt his arms tighten around my small frame as we hugged. 

"I missed you," I whispered in his ears. 

"Oh, I missed you too dear," he replied, squeezing me harder, "Where's Ron?" 

"He's coming, just saying bye to Hermione," I said as I stepped away from him to look him at his face. His appearance had gotten older from the last time. Wrinkles were starting to show more visibly but he still had a twinkle in his eye and a soothing smile. 

"Okay then. Um... Ginny dear, your brother didn't... you know... attack Malfoy's son did he over Hermione?" my Dad asked unsettled. His eyes pleaded with mine, hoping to hear the answer he wanted. 

"No Dad. He didn't do anything. They ignored each other," I said and heard him sigh of relief. 

"Good," he answered, "Oh there he is." 

I turned to see Ron walking over to where we were. 

"Hello son," my Dad said as he shook Ron's hand. 

"Hello Dad," Ron answered. 

"Come on, lets all go home. I do believe there are five other people waiting to see the both of you's," I heard my Mother say.   
After the quick hello's my brother and I experienced with Mum and Dad; the four of us made our way to the Ministry car that my Dad had hired for the day. We saw Harry and Sirius on the way. Their car was parked a few spaces next to ours. We chatted with them for a short while before heading off. The drive back home was noisy. Ron and me had turns in answering our parents questions about school and exams. Mother and Dad were very interested into what we had gotten at the year back at Hogwarts. The drive was pleasant and when we arrived at The Burrow; the atmosphere was filled with: happiness; joy; laughter and every good vibe. I was excited seeing my older brothers. Even the twins but I did miss them at Hogwarts, after all, they turned Gryffindor Common Room from dull and boring to bright and colourful. They always turned everything from bad to good.   
I hopped out of the car like I had just dipped myself into fire and needed to be cooled off. I slammed the car door loudly and gained curious and surprised looks from both of my parents and Ron. I smiled sweetly and shrugged my shoulders, feeling my cheeks turned slightly pink. So I was excited to see the family together again... was that a crime? Then there was a loud sound and my attention turned from staring at Ron to the front of our house. There stood my five older brothers and our front door swinging behind them. They had slammed the door and it made a loud sound. All their faces were bright with smiles and each of their eyes twinkled with mixed feelings from joy to mischief. A felt a grin spread across my face until my cheeks ached from how far I was stretching my lips to form the biggest smile I could. I was the first one to move, I just had to hug them. I ran up to the twins first.  
"Fred! George!" I said as I neared them. My ruby red curls bounced with enthusiasm as I fell into the arms of Fred first. After years of getting them mixed up I could tell the difference between the two. It took me a while but I finally trained myself to tell them apart. At times I was better than my Mother at telling who was who. My eyes practiced seeing past their appearance seeing they were identical to the last freckle that sprinkled across their facial features.   
Feeling Fred's arms wrapped around me protectively, made me feel safe. I squeezed him tightly and was sure that I would be cutting off his air supply soon.  
"Hey Gin! How's Hogwarts with out us?" George asked from the side.  
"Yeah," Fred agreed as we let go and I went to hug George.  
"Boring without you two!" I said as I held George close to me like I did to Fred. 

"See George, told you they'd miss us," Fred said. When I pulled away from George, I saw Fred smile a huge grin and the freckles were nearly invisible from his face stretching to hold his smile into place.   
"No, no Fred! I told you," George fired back and the two got into a little squabble. I shook my head. Just hearing their voices brought so many memories back. I missed their voices and just hearing them fight over who said people at Hogwarts would miss them; made me feel lucky to have both of them as prankster brothers.   
Turning to the next brother which was Percy, I hugged him closely as well. 

"Percy!" I said as we hugged and I heard him chuckle. 

"Hello Gin. How is school holding up? Are you getting good grades? You didn't get into trouble or been getting up to mischief have you? You've been following the rules right? Is anyone -" Percy was cut off by one of my much older brothers. 

"Percy! Please! We know how much you like authority and all but Gin and Ron have just came back and the last they want to talk about is rules and school! Isn't that right Gin?" Bill asked, smiling. His appearance was turning to my Dad slowly and slowly by each time I saw him. He still had his long hair and it was tied back. His fang earring still intact. He looked much more older and wiser than before. 

"Bill!" I said and hugged him tightly. He chuckled and hugged me back.  
"How is my baby sister doing? Have any of the others been picking on you?" he asked jokingly and when I let go of him, I could tell there was news to be heard.   
"I'm fine thanks. No the boys haven't done anything not unusual," I said with a small smile and then turned to my last brother that was standing at the end of the line, "Charlie!" I hugged him tightly as well. Not letting any of my brothers accept anything less than a tight squeeze by their baby sister.   
"Hey there Gin. I bought you back something," Charlie said cheerfully.  
"Really? What?!" I asked excited as our hug ended.  
"That's a surprise. It's upstairs sitting on your bed," Charlie said as a ruby red curl escaped from being captive behind my ear. He pulled the curl back and held me at the chin and looked deeply into my eyes. Charlie always knew what I was feeling. Smiling his said, "Is your hair dyed? It's more of a ruby red colour than the rest of ours."  
"No," I said and rolled my eyes, "Ron asks me that question everyday! It's not dyed and yeah, it's a ruby red colour. I don't know why but it turned out like that."  
"It suits you. It highlights the colour of your skin and your freckles," he said as he dropped my chin and placed his arm around my shoulders.  
"Lets all go inside and eat, shall we?" my Mother asked as she passed the line of Weasley boys and to the front door.   
There was a loud chatter about food and already my twins were trying some experiment on Ron. I chuckled softly as I was being held by my brother Charlie, safe in his comforting arms. He squeezed me close to him as we entered the house; darkness already swallowing The Burrow whole with the night sky. Snow still softly fell on the grounds around our house and it was snowing when we had arrived. It was so beautiful but the best thing of all was being with my family. Together again as a whole. Together as the Weasley family. All my brothers back and here with us could not only bring both of my tired parents joy; but everyone else's. This is what Christmas should be. 

Dinner at our house was warm and cheery. The Weasley table was filled with all delicious treats and my Mothers wonderful cooking. The table was filled with so many emotions and each one of us could feel them. There was laughter, joy, happiness, relaxation and love. It was so comforting hearing the stories of my older brothers. How each of their jobs were going. How much they missed home and of course, how much we missed each other. The Weasley household hadn't been like this for a long time. I ate and listened to each tale that was being told and looked at my Mother now and then to see her smiling widely.   
She was proud of what her sons had gone out and done in the Wizarding World. No matter how small or tiny their contribution was, it made her happy to know that the Weasley's were being recognized and everyone liked us except for a few but that didn't bother us. Dinner finished and then we all sat around the fire in our small living room sipping on tea or coffee and also eating some dessert Mother had given us all. After all the talking and catching up, everyone was tired and we all retired to our bedrooms for a peacefully slumber of a full house.   
I kissed each of my brothers and parents good night and gave them each a tight hug. I walked up the crocked stairs and headed for my bedroom. When I opened the door, I saw presents sitting on my bed. I walked in, shut the door and walked over to my bed to unwrap each one. I looked at all the messy wrapping and could tell they all tried their hardest. I opened the twins present first. It was a small replica of their joke store in a snow globe. The little figures walked around inside the globe. I watched as two red heads moved about outside the store as the fake snow inside the globe whirled around them and covered everything in white. I watched as the two small figures went inside and then a little light lit up and the words, 'For you Ginny', shone through the small snow globe.   
I looked back to where their present had been set down and saw a card and some candy sprawled on my bedspread. I picked the card up and read it. 

_Dear Gin, _

_Hope you like your present. It's not a practical joke like we had planned to give you because we knew Mum would be angry at us but promise not to tell? Well, we gave Ron the practical joke. Hope he likes it. Hope you like the candy also given with your small token of our joke shop. That's Fred and me in that small snow globe but I think you figured that. We had it specially made for you and we made sure the words lighted up in a nice bright colour just for you. Better let you go and enjoy the other gifts I know my other two brothers (not including Fred) would give you.  
  
Love from _

_George and Fred (The Weasley Pranksters)_

Laughing silently at my twin brothers, I placed the snow globe back on my bedspread next to the small cluster of candy from their store. The next present I picked up was wrapped in red and had a small blue bow wrapped around it securely. The colours did clash and looked a bit odd but it didn't matter. The present was light and felt soft. Pressing my small fingers into the package, I thought about what it could be. It could be clothes. That was my best estimate. Finally having enough of waiting and thinking the present over, I slipped the bow off of it and unwrapped the wrapping carefully. I don't know why I did this, I just did. The wrapping paper was nice after all and it would be such a waste to just rip it apart.   
Pulling the wrapping from one side, something slipped out and landed on my bedspread. I quickly folded the paper and placed it on my bed over near the present from the twins with the blue bow settled on top of the small pile. My eyes then fell on the little bundle by my side. It was some article of clothing after all. It was a maroon colour. Picking it up slowly, I held the fabric in front of me and the piece of clothing revealed itself. It was a pair of dress robes. Brand new ones by the looks of it.   
They were beautiful and for a split second, my breath got caught in my throat. Sighing happily with a huge grin, I turned the robes around to look at the back. The maroon colour seemed to run for ever. People will definitely spot me in these. Rubbing my fingers together, I felt the fabric. It was soft and it ran smoothly over the tips of my fingers. Turning it back to the front, I noticed the gold outline around the cuffs and around the hood part had gold trimming. It looked fantastic. Letting out a small sigh, I pulled the robes closer to me and hugged them. It was stupid but the material felt wonderful against my hands. The smooth fabric felt like silk and had no holes whatsoever in them. Finally a new pair of dress robes. Looking back over at my bed, I saw a small piece of parchment. Placing the robes down, I picked the piece of parchment and my eyes scanned over its contents. 

_Dear Virginia,  
I hope you like the new Dress Robes. I thought the colours would suit you perfectly and if hadn't noticed; the colours are Gryffindor colours too! Now don't go mad at me for buying Dress Robes that would match your house colours because I didn't notice until I bought them home and when I did, I couldn't bring myself to take them back! I hope they are the right size but I did get Mum to send me your measurements just to make sure. They are brand new and your probably thinking where I got the money for them. Well, during July had gotten a rise seeing that the whole Dark Lord issue is finally over. I wanted to buy the whole family something separate and I kind of got stuck on what to get you but in the end, I was walking passed a store similar to the one in Diagon Alley and saw these on display and knew I had to get them for you. Hope you enjoy Christmas, I sure will seeing I'm finally home for Christmas; can't wait for Mum's cooking! All right, better let you go. _

_Love from one of your many brothers _

_Bill Weasley_

So Bill had gotten me the robes! I quickly placed the short note down and hugged the robes to my body again. After a few minutes of hugging a new article of clothing, I folded them neatly and placed them next to the wrapping paper they had been wrapped in. The last present was sitting the furthest. It was a size of a book and was wrapped in baby yellow wrapping. Leaning over a bit, I picked up the present and sat up straight. Looking at it, I could already tell it was a book of some sort. Running my fingers over the wrapping and around the book; I found an opening and opened it neatly. When the wrapping was finally off, I was proved right with a book sitting comfortably in my lap. I folded the wrapping neatly and then placed it by my side while my hands flew to the new present.   
Picking it up, it felt light. The cover was covered in some sort of hide from an animal. I ran my fingers over the bumps, dents and curves of the animals hide. The skin was tough and squishy. I pressed down in different places several of times. There were tiny red blotches where and there. They were mingled with tiny yellow and green blotches. It was definitely an animals skin but which? Oh that's right. This must be a present from Charlie but the dragon skin as the cover for a book? He wouldn't dream of touching this stuff, especially if it's come off of a dead Dragon and was skinned alive or something along those lines. My brother loved Dragons way too much to touch this stuff so why was he giving me this book with Dragon Hide? This must of been expensive. Letting out a breath that I was holding and one of which I didn't know, I unlatched the latch that was holding the book closed and opened it to the inside cover.   
Green writing meet my eyes and I started to read the small note made by Charlie no doubt.   


_To my little Sister Virginia, _

_I bought you this diary. I know your a young lady and a growing one at that. Your almost an adult now dear sister. I know your probably thinking of why I was giving you this especially with its cover being Dragon Hide. Well, it's fake. It's not the real skin off of a Dragon. You know I couldn't bear to buy such a gift that meant the death of a Dragon, let alone touch it! I was just shopping around and found it. It reminded me of you and I don't know why. So I bought it and decided to give it to you. Take it as an early Christmas Gift from me. Don't worry, I'll give you something else on Christmas so you have something to unwrap by me. Hope you like it. You can write down anything in here. Dates, places, functions, results, homework (like you would want to write about that! Only Percy would) and even your secret crushes on boys. I only know of one. Mister Harry Potter. Well, here is your chance to write down anything and anything at all. Don't worry, it's not evil or anything! Don't want to bring up bad memories but I think I just have. Sorry! I think I've talked too much. Talk to you soon. _

_Love you heaps _

_Charlie_

I reread the small note again and then closed the book shut. It did bring back some memories from my First Year at Hogwarts. Ones I'd rather not think about. Closing my eyes, I ran my fingers over the lumpy skin and then placed it down on the bed with the others. After sitting there for no real good reason, I got up and decided to change. I changed out of my clothes feeling exhausted. All the excitement and energy used today finally got to me. I was still very happy and couldn't wait to spend some time with my brothers. All of them. With all of my family for that matter.   
I changed into a pair of long baggy pants and got into a long sleeved top to keep me warm. Our house during the Winter had a warming spell around it but I still like to make it feel like Winter. As I walked back to my bed, I stopped by at my window just to gaze out of it quickly. I saw our back yard covered in white icing like the grounds of Hogwarts before we left for home. I looked around and saw that all the trees were sprinkled with powder and look pretty with its surroundings. As I was about to turn and leave, it started to snow. I watched as small snow flakes fell from the sky and added to the heap of snow on the ground.   
I felt a yawn coming on and I opened my mouth with my hand covering it while I yawned tiredly. Turning around, I walked over towards my bed and started to pick all the gifts given to me by my brothers and place them on my small table. As I picked up the last piece of wrapping paper, I saw another wrapped present. I hadn't noticed it seeing my other gifts were on top of it. Placing the already unwrapped presents on my bed, I picked up the last one. It was wrapped in a sort of gold colour wrapping. I unwrapped it neatly like the others. When I removed the wrapping paper entirely, I saw a book before my eyes. It was rather heavy and looked like it held a lot of pages together. My eyes skimmed over the cover and the title was, _Your guide to getting good grades_. I chuckled softly and knew who it was from. Percy. I giggled as I flipped through the pages quickly to see some illustrations but it was mainly filled with text. He didn't leave a note or letter, which from him was odd. He must of been busy or had other things on his mind at the time to be paying attention. Sighing tiredly, I held the heavy book in the crook of my arm and picked up the other presents except for my candy and snow globe seeing it was too much. 

I walked over to my desk and placed my dress robe to my other bend of my other arm and placed my Dragon hide dairy and the new book from Percy on my desk. I then quickly walked over to my wardrobe and placed the dress robe on a hanger. I then grabbed my sleeping wear and quickly got changed, throwing my clothes used from today into my dirty clothes basket for washing. I placed my sneakers in my wardrobe as well and then slid the door shut. Walking over to my window to watch the snow fall, I untied my hair and let it hang down. My eyes watched as the snow flakes fell littering the ground. Smiling, I turned to head towards my bed. As I walked over to the comfort of my bed, I placed my hair tie on my small dressing table. I then headed for bed but realised about my light. I groaned in frustration as I quickly made my way towards the light and got rid of it. Turning my room into darkness. Making my room surrender to the darkness. The full moon that was present outside bathed my room in natural light after a quick while and I could make out my way to my bed. I quickly walked over to my bed and fell onto it in a heap. Quickly peeling the covers from being tucked firmly into the bed, I settled in comfortably. I buried the side of my head into the softness of my pillow and shut my eyes gently. Within minutes, I fell asleep with a small smile on my lips. Thinking about my family and the Christmas break, I felt happier knowing that this Christmas would be spent with my family. The whole Weasley family. 

~*~ 

**Authors Note #2:** Hey everyone! Just saying that I hoped you enjoyed that chapter and look forward to Chapter eleven. I must tell you all that Draco will be missing for the next few chapters as it focuses on something else which you will soon find out. But never fear, Draco has heaps to do in the upcoming chapters. Sorry again and hope you are all still reading by the time I post again. Also, if you tried to send emails to me, it might not have worked seeing my account had to be reactivated. So yes, its activated again so you can send emails there once more. Talk to you all soon and please leave a review if you have time or if you like. Flames are welcome too but let it be constructive please. 

Thanks 

Pippin 


End file.
